New Things
by Tsuki Doriimaa
Summary: Goofiness... a battle in two worlds.. bright lights and demension switches... What's goin' here? (I suck at summaries ::sweat drops::)
1. The Beginning

  
  


**New Things**   
Anime Redneck   
@--}--- * ---{--@

  
~*~ @ ~*~   
**Chapter One**   
~*~ . ~*~   
`   
    

It was a calm and quiet morning in Juuban, Tokyo, the birds were chirping their songs and the people were rushing from to and fro and just enjoy the calm Friday morning. Amongst all the people and the talking, street noise and music that could be heard that morning there was one soul person baring down the sidewalks of Juuban at a extremely high rate of speed; ducking, dodging and jumping over things in her way, to the people of Juuban, Tokyo, she was known as the 'Tsukino Express', and even seemed to have a time schedule that she 'ran' by.

    

But to her friends she was known as Tsukino Usagi She was... yet once again late for a meeting at the park. The Senshi had decided they'd had enough meeting at the temple and it was a nice enough day out, that they'd have one at a secluded part of the park. _3:30pm! Shimatta! Come on! Must go faster!_ she thought with an extra boost of energy ran to her limit and fastest speed, which would have made Haruka proud, knowing her goal was to _'Be as fast as the Wind'_.

    

Usagi smiled at that thought. _It's something to shoot for_.

    

Three minutes later she took a sharp right turn and hauled it into the park to where her friends would be waiting for her. She hoped. They'd had some fights. Her and Rei, and that was fine. They always had them, nothing new... but lately, they'd been getting more and more aggressive towards her. She knew she was a klutz, a crybaby, and a ditz... but that was her. That was who she was. Sure she wasn't the Princess that she used to be, she was trying, it was just a phase she was going through... right?

    

She took a left rounding a thick bunch of bushes and collapsed to the ground on her knees, head bowed breathing heavily, trying to catch her breath, she could hear her friends talking about something, not paying attention to what it was at the moment, catching her breath. _Uh-oh_, she thought... She couldn't hear them talking any longer... _Welcome to the Usagi Bashing Club!_ Was the sarcastic mental cheer.

    

It was coming, it always did. She'd get there late, they'd... mainly Rei, would yell at her for being stupid, lazy and... basically her. It hurt... and why she put up with it she'll never know. _Why? Why? WHY!?_ her mind screamed. _Because I'm kind caring and they're my friends... and they're right_... A part of her mind calmly replied sadly, turning to look at her friends.

    

Rei was glaring at her, surprisingly, not saying anything, but holding back her fiery temper. Minako was upset but forcing a smile, always the one to be happy in any type of situation, and she knew how Usagi was, she knew she tried her best, but to the others, her best, obviously wasn't good enough. Ami was reading a book; half her eyes on the book, half glaring at Usagi. Makoto had a smile on her face, much like that of Minako's.

    

Usagi sighed. _They'll never change... never see things from my point of view... never be me, and never understand_... she thought looking at each, then settling her gaze on Minako and Makato one last time. _Mina-chan knows... she understands me and knows what it's like, but her patience also can only go so far. Makoto, my protective 'older sister' understands also, but like Minako, can only take so much... oh WHY must it be this way_... shaking her head, clearing those thoughts, Usagi looked back at Rei.

    

"Usagi..." Rei started to growl out. Usagi stood up dusting off her school uniform and looked into Rei's fiery violet eyes with her sad ones.

    

"Gomen nasai, Rei-chan, but I had detention again, and got her as fast as I could. Onegai, if you... ya'll don't want me here for this meeting I'll understand..." she looked at each as a lone crystal tear slid down her cheek.

    

The others looked shocked. _Didn't want her here? Why wouldn't we want her here?_ Minako thought looking at the others and seeing their faces, she thought that they were thinking the same.

    

Rei sigh and placed a hand on Usagi's shoulder, to which Usagi quickly slammed her eyes closed, visible flinching waiting for the onslaught of yelling, or whatever may happen. The others noticed and became worried. "Usagi-chan, doushite?" Rei asked in a soft voice.

    

Usagi nodded, "Hai, daijobu."

    

"Okay... well here sit down and we'll tell you what you missed out on chica!" Minako smiled happily as Usagi nodded and sat between her and Rei.

    

"Okay girly, listen up!" Makoto told Usagi smilin'. "First on the list! Mina-chan here came babbling about some-" she was cut off by Mina's protest.

    

"HEY! I don't babble!"

    

Makoto just smirked at her before continuing, earning a 'hmp' and a frown from Minako. "Cute guys and some strange new gal that just transferred to the school and then-" she was cut off again by Ami, "Usagi-hime, we've got two new threats..." she said in a serious tone waiting for her reaction to this news before continuing.

    

Usagi snapped her head around to look at her friend and nodded. "I see, and what are these new threats?" she said just as seriously.

    

The others grew wide eyed and had looks of 'What! No, 'I don't wanna fight' and whine' looks. Ami shook her head slowly, "Well... one we're not sure of just yet. We don't have much on them and aren't sure why their here or what they're going to do. The other, looks like left overs from the last battle."

    

Usagi just stared at her in shock. _The last battle_... she thought before laughing getting everyone staring at her in confusion. "Ami-chan doesn't know why their here or what their gonna do!" laughter "Oh my Kami-sama! Someone call the cops!! She doesn't know!"

    

They kept staring at her.

    

"Oh come on GUYS! Geez, you act as if it's the end of the world or something! We've been there defeated that! Come on lighten up!" Usagi stood still giggling and walked over to Ami. "But you, Ami-chan, not knowing is a good one. Come on! Lets go get some ice cream! And we'll figure out the who and why's later!" she said pulling Ami to her feet, grabbing her bag and running off to the ice cream stand down the road.

    

Everyone looked after her oddly. "You know she's right, don'tcha?" Mina said smiling at them, they nodded back. "Good then LETS GO!" She linked her arm through Makoto's in return Makoto grabbed Rei and Rei grabbed Ami, and they all headed down the street after the Meatball headed hyperactive girl.

    

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!" screeched a high-pitched voice, the girls sighed. "Usagi." They all said in unison and took off running towards the scream.

    

"Usa-chan wha- Oh my... MINNA HENSHI YO!" Ami called out as they all ran around the corner to henshi.

    

"Ami-chan, what was it? What's wrong?" Rei asked concern filling her voice as the gripped her henshi pen tighter.

    

"Usagi, youma, big." Was all she said before she henshied. "Mercury Crystal Power... MAKE-UP!"

    

The others nodded and follow suit. "Mars Crystal Power... MAKE-UP!"

    

"Jupiter Crystal Power... MAKE-UP!"

    

"Venus Crystal Power... MAKE-UP!" Sailor Venus looked at the others, they nodded, "LETS GO!" They made a mad dash around the allies corner, stopped and accessed the situation to find Usagi being held tightly around the neck by a ten foot tall greenish-brown youma that was a cross between a bear and a alligator. It had an alligator's head and tail but it had a scissor like end to it, while the bears body and claws.

    

Noticing Usagi's face turning a slight reddish-blue hue they yelled her name in unison, "USAGI!!" Venus had had enough; No One messed with her friends, let alone her princess and got away with it. No One. "Venus... Love and Beauty... SHOCK!!" she sent her attack flying.

    

"Jupiter... Oak... EVOLUTION!!" Jupiter yelled out, her attack merged with Venus' both slamming into the youma with a mighty force sending it back a few feet, but not making it loose it's hold on Usagi as they hoped.

    

Mars looked to Mercury, they both nodded at the same time. "Mars... Flame... SNIPPER!!!"

    

"Mercury... Aqua... RASPITY!!!" The two attacks forming as they were sent, slammed into the youma with a little less force then Venus' and Jupiter's did, was just enough to make the youma loose his... it's… grip on Usagi. She fell to the ground with a thud and moaned softly, trying to gasp for breath.

    

"USAGI MOVE IT!! GET OUTTA THERE!" Mars yelled to her earning a 'she-almost-died-and-your-mad?' look from Venus and Mercury, Jupiter just glared before running over picking up her half conscious princess and friend up, carrying her to safety. She returned nodding to the others. "Lets do it! Jupiter... Oak... EVOLUTION!!!"

    

Mercury and Venus nodded, "Mercury... Aqua... RASPITY!!!"

    

"Venus... Love and Beauty... SHOCK!!!" Mars just followed with her "Mars... Flame... SNIPPER!!!" All four attacks headed for the youma, it shot out a sticky green substance at the Senshi, Mars jumped to her right avoiding it, Jupiter back flipped outta the way, Mercury tried to run, but wasn't fast enough, Venus jumped but didn't make it in time, it grabbed her left foot and pulled her back to the ground, sticking her there along with the stuck Senshi of Mercury.

    

"Shimatta! Venus, Mercury are you alright!?" she yelled to them.

    

Venus nodded "Hai!"

    

Jupiter looked at the youma, trying to figure something out, "Mercury can you get some readings on that thing!? Find a weakness?" she called out hoping her friend could.

    

Mercury nodded already flying her fingers over her mini computer, trying to find a solution to the problem. "GOT IT!" she yelled looking at the youma through her visor.

    

"Jupiter, Mars, hit it on it's right side, above the hip! It's his weakest spot!"

    

They nodded. "Mars... Flame... SNIPPER!!!"

    

"Jupiter... Oak... EVOLUTION!!!" the two attacks went flying towards the youma... time seemed to go into slow motion as they watched, not noticing anything else.

    

"Silver... Honeymoon... Therapy... KISS!!!" Eternal Sailor Moon sent her attack flying to merge with Jupiter and Mars attacks. As the other Senshi heard the yell of the familiar voice all heads whipped around so fast, you'd think they'd of gotten whiplash from it.

    

"ETERNAL SAILOR MOON!!" they called out in unison to see her stumbling towards them, Jupiter took off and in a second was by her side supporting her.

    

"Arigatou... Mako-chan..." Usagi whispered giving her a weak smile, they turned their heads sharply as the cry of a dying youma pierced the air follow by a "YES WE DID IT!" from Venus and a very weak "Moon dusted..." from Eternal Sailor Moon before she passed out in Jupiter's arms "USAGI!!!" they all yelled running as she transformed back into Usagi.

  



	2. Chapter Two

  
  


**New Things**   
Anime Redneck   
@--}--- * ---{--@

  
~*~ @ ~*~   
**Chapter Two**   
~*~ . ~*~   
.   
~ * ~ * ~ GW Dimension ~ * ~ * ~   
`     

"CHIKUSHO MAXWELL!!!" hollered a thoroughly pissed off Chinese pilot to the 'Braided Baka' running down the halls like the hounds of hell were on his heals... which in fact looking at the Chinese pilot known as, Chang Wufei, it was just that. For he had on a emotionless mask, face showing nothing but calmness, his voice was calm as could be but it carried a deadly undertone as he walked towards the running 'Braided Baka', he let a smirk appear on his lips. "I will enjoy cutting that braid off you stupid baka! Get. Back. HERE!" he yelled out calmly.

    

_Damn! Damn! Damn!_ Duo thought as he ran looking for some place to hide and keep his beautiful braid away from Wufei's _sharp_ overly loved Katana. "Come on Wu-man! It's not that bad... geez... can't we just get along!?" Duo yelled over his shoulder, not even looking back at Wufei.

    

He knew, oh yes, he knew the katana carrying, tight ponytail wearing Chinese pilot was back there, a few feet back walking slowly, but with deadly potential of catching his goofy self. _Closets?... no, he'd look there first... my room?... nope that'd be second place he'd look... WHERE!?_ Duo mentally screamed looking for a place to hide.

  
~ * ~ * ~ Meanwhile ~ * ~ * ~   
    

"Oh my..." the figure stared at the newly transformed Gundam. "Wait 'til the guys see this!" he tried holding back a grin as he ran towards where the other guys were. As he was running he heard a high-pitched scream, he smiled "Duo." He stated before continuing to run.

    

He finally reached the hall he was looking for and flung the door open breathing for air. "Oi... guys..." The other two pilots looked at him with 'What?' looks. "You gotta come see this! Come on!" The others shrugged before following the golden-blonde haired pilot outta the room, to where? They weren't sure of that, or why, but decided if he was that excited about it... it was worth it, ne?

  
~ * ~ * ~ Back to Duo & Wufei ~ * ~ * ~   
`     

_This door? Damn it's locked too!_ Duo thought running and checking each door that he came to, _Locked, locked and locked! Damn it!_

    

"There's gotta be some doors open? What the Hell is this? Locked Door Wing?" He muttered chancing a glance back at the fuming Dragon. _Shit! Catching up... he's catching up! NOT good!_ with renewed energy he took off down another hallway. _Maybe one of these will be open!_

    

"Maxwell! Get your fuzzy braided butt back here!!" Wufei a.k.a 'The Dragon' called out the braided baka, who was at the moment, he judged about thirty foot in font of him, but he wasn't worried, he could easily catch him, it was much more fun watching him run for his life. _Yes, it will be slow torture for him_... he thought smirking, speeding up a little.

  
~ * ~ * ~ Back in SM dimension ~ * ~ * ~   
` 

After the battle and Eternal Sailor Moon's passing out they went to Makoto's apartment. "Will she be alright, Ami-chan?" the worried blonde asked her friend who was checking Usagi's pulse as Makoto gently laid her on her bed.

    

Ami nodded, "Hai, she's be fine, just needs rest. That youma almost crushed her airway, it's amazing she had enough energy to transform and help us at all. Just let her be now, come on guy." She told them covering Usagi with a blanket while ushering her friend's out of the room.

    

"Usagi-chan no baka!" Rei fumed hiding her feelings, but they all knew, they were used to it by now. "She could have gotten killed like that! Why I outta..." she sat in a chair not finishing her sentence, but brooding over it.

    

"She'll be _fine_ Rei-chan, she just needs some rest that's all." Ami informed her again, patting her hand as she stood beside her.

    

"Hai, she's our leader and friend, you know she wouldn't let any harm come to us..." Makoto sighed "No matter... how badly we treat her..." she finished bowing her head as the others nodded their agreement.

    

"But..." Rei started.

    

"NO Rei-chan! She needed to be put in shape, not nagged about being a ditz, klutz and crybaby! As you did!" Minako quietly shouted.

    

The others nodded. Makoto chuckled, "Hai, but you have to admit that girl's got a set of lungs on her!" the others started to chuckle and laugh at that.

    

"Hai that she does and what an appetite! She can clean out a restaurant in like five minutes flat!"

    

"Five minutes? You mean Five seconds!"

    

Ami cleared her throat quietly, "Umm... guys... we really shouldn't be talking about this with her in the other room... she could hear you."

    

Rei scoffed, "Oh come on Ami-chan! You know you get fed up with her at times admit it! She's as dumb as a brick!"

    

Ami frowned, "Yes she annoys me at times with her not understanding and playing around when we're trying to study… But guys she's not that dumb, she's just a little slow at some things." Ami tried to stick up for Usagi without ranting about how she really got on her nerves.

    

"Ha! 'Slow at some things' indeed! And it definitely ain't eating!" Rei shot back.

    

"Oi! I resent that! She loves my cooking!" Makoto glared at her.

    

"No offence Mako-chan, no offence." Rei tried calming her.

    

Unbeknownst to them a small figure was watching from a doorway with a scowl on her face. _Is this how they truly felt?_ she turned and walked away from them, _If this be so, then... hmm... I'll leave I guess... or just ignore them_. Usagi smiled... _Or... hai! That'll work!_

    

With her final decision made up, she went back to the room, took a cold shower, re-dressed and walked out to them smiling brightly.

  
~ * ~ * ~ Back to GW dimension ~ * ~ * ~   
`     

"NO WAY WU-MAN! YOU PUT THAT DANG KATANA THINGY DOWN FIRST!!" Duo yelled back to him turning yet another corner in the 'Quatre Mansion Maze' as he called it. _I could never go ANYWHERE in this place without getting lost... well at least one place I can go and not get lost_... he thought chuckling _The KITCHEN!_

    

Lost in thought he ran head first into a wall. "OOWW!! _THAT_ HURT!" yelled rubbing his head and getting up slowly, hand placed on the wall trying to get the room to stop spinning.

    

He could hear a laughing behind him... "Oh shut up Wu-man! That hurt! I think I have a concussion now!" He said indigently before walking down the hallway towards... well he wasn't sure where... but he was almost sure it was leading back towards the lounge area... well one of them anyhow.

    

"STOP CALLING ME WU-MAN, MAXWELL!!" Wufei stopped in the hallway with Duo calling him the hated nickname the 'Shinigami' named him. 'Wu-man' he hated it. "My NAME is WUFEI!! Or is that to hard for a numskull brain to process?" he said smirking when he hard Duo run into the wall he started to laugh.

    

"A concussion? Yeah right. With that thick skull, you can only hope for one. Maybe then it'll knock some sense into you." He muttered taking off after Duo finally getting tired of chasing him.

  
~ * ~ * ~ Meanwhile ~ * ~ * ~   
`     

The other three pilots were running down the endless hallways of Quatre's mansion. "Quatre, where are we going?" Trowa asked his curiousness getting the better of him. Quatre just shook his head continuing to run. Trowa looked at Heero, he just stared ahead and kept running, he didn't really expect a response.

    

Finally after Kami-sama knows how many twist and turns Quatre started to slow down. Trowa and Heero finally noticed they reached the hanger where they kept the Gundam's.

    

They looked around and didn't see anything amiss. "Alright Quatre what did you drag us down here?" Heero asked in his usual monotone voice. Trowa didn't notice anything; he looked at Quatre, who seemed to be watching them expectantly.

    

Heero took one more glance around the room. _Wing Zero, Deathscythe Hell, Heavyarms, Sandrock and Altron a.k.a. 'Nataku'_. He went over in his mind. _They all- wait a minute_... he stared at Altron for a minute before smirking, thinking how Duo's torture would not be enough for him, for if he even touched his Gundam, he would not make it out of the hanger.

    

Quatre saw that Heero had noticed Altron, and Trowa after searching each for something wrong stopped at Altron also. His one showing green eye shined with surprise and shock as he looked to Quatre, who was smiling giggling, then to Heero who was actually smirking, eyes showing humor, before he himself turned back to Altron and started to smirk, his eye filled with humor as they walked to get a better look at him.

  
~ * ~ * ~ Back in SM dimension ~ * ~ * ~   
`     

"Hi Minna-chan!" Usagi greeted them happily as she went and hugged them all before sitting on the couch next to Ami. "So what all did I miss out on, huh?" they all stared at her in a stupid stupor. "What? Why are you all staring at me?"

    

Mina looked to Makoto who looked to Rei who in turn looked to Ami. "We... uhhh, they... you... in there... how... why?..." Ami was actually speechless for once.

    

"She means... uhh... why ya in here Odango Atama?!" Rei yelled tryin' to cover them all.

    

"Hmm, well..." Usagi sat straighter and acted like she was carrying a pad in her hands. "I heard ya'll talking" she mimicked writing down what she spoke. "Not very nice, I'll let you know." She looked to Rei, then the others for their reaction then smirked. "I can agree with you one some things." She saw their shocked expressions, "Ya'll didn't really think that I didn't know what ya'll thought about me did ya'll?" she asked the last part with a curious sound in her voice. They all nodded, making her laugh. "Ya'll are something else ya know? Oh well catch ya'll laters!" she smiled brightly before waving and leaving.

  
~ * ~ * ~ Back to Duo & Wufei ~ * ~ * ~   
`     

"Wufei, oh buddy, oh pal, my man... heehee... How about puttin' that down, huh?" he looked left and right, all the doors were locked and he led himself into a corner, with a still very pissed off Dragon who was advancing on him with his katana unsheathed. "Come on Wu-man! It's not _that_ bad honestly!! It comes off, I'll show you here." He made a move to go past Wufei but was met with the sharp blade pressing close to his throat; needless to say he backed off.

    

"One. Do. _NOT_ call me Wu-man!" Wufei calmly told him, taking a step closer with each word, his katana ready to attack with. "Two. Never. _EVER_ touch Nataku!" he closed his eyes envisioning what the stupid baka did to it. Eyes still closed, his hand tightened his grip on the katana, "You. Disgraced Nataku... it is injustice!... You... you..." he was so mad that he couldn't form the words for all the anger he was feeling, so with a deep growling in his throat he leapt at Duo. "YOUR GONNA PAY FOR THAT MAXWELL!!!!"

    

Duo's eyes grew the size of saucers as he stood staring at the enraged Wufei, his eyes taking on a evil sparkle in their onyx depths like that of a dragons' before he charged at him. Finally coming to his senses he let out a "EEEPPPP!!!" before jumping outta the way.

    

"Hey stop it man! You could hurt me with that thing!" he ducked the katana's swing.

    

"That's the point Maxwell!" The Dragon replied before swinging again just barely missing Duo's braid.

    

"HEY MAN COME ON! STOP! I'M SORRY GEEZ! TAKE TWO CHILL PILLS AND CALL ME... say... Never?" he smiled before ducking and rolling under the Dragon's legs straightening himself and taking off at full speed down the hallways... Again.

    

"MAXWELL GET BACK HERE!!! I WILL HAVE JUSTICE FOR WHAT YOU DID TO NATAKU!!!"

  



	3. Chapter Three

  
  


**New Things**   
Anime Redneck   
@--}--- * ---{--@

  
~*~ @ ~*~   
**Chapter Three**   
~*~ . ~*~   
.   
~ * ~ * ~ Back in SM dimension ~ * ~ * ~   
.     

Usagi was starting to get tired of everyone's staring at her and laughed. "Alright, geez, get over it already. I'm not as dumb as I act you know!" mumbles, "Gee, you'd think with Rei-chan being a Shinto Priestess she'd know that much." She shook her head and smirked at the slight glare she was receiving from Rei and smiled innocently at her. She chuckled. "So who are the new students you were tellin' me about before that stupid attack?"

    

They all looked around for a few minutes before silently giving the job to Mina. Bad idea. "Okay, well you know that we told you it was five guys and a girl right?" Usagi nodded. "Okay first was the gal, she's kinda short, like around Ami-chan's height! No offence Ami-chan. And has strawberry blonde hair down to her shoulder blades, green eyes and dresses kinda weird mostly all in black." She tilted her head in thinking. "The five guys... now there are some cuties! One you know though and he's not so hot."

    

Usagi scrunched her face up looking at her confusedly. "Who Mina-chan?"

    

Mina looked to the others who just shrugged. "Mamoru-san."

    

Usagi looked confused. "Mina-chan, he's too old to be going to our school, you know that." mumbles "the baka."

    

The others smiled a little at that comment. "Ah, well ya know he's not going there to learn..." she trailed off.

    

"Hai, he's uh... gonna be teaching there..." Makoto picked up where Mina left off. 

    

"NANI!? NANI!?" Usagi looked to them all shocked. "What to you mean _teaching_ there!?" she asked now standing looking at her giggling friends.

    

"Hai, Usagi-chan, he's going to be teaching some medical stuff there as well as some others, but we really don't know what else he is teaching." Ami piped up.

    

Usagi sighed and fell back on the couch. "And the others? Who are they?"

    

"Well... lets see here... Po-ru, Timu, Weddo, Erriku and Reicheru, that's the new gal's name that Mina told you about. Now Po-ru is kinda tall, dark brown hair, hazel eyes. Weddo has sandy brown hair, and greenish-blue eyes. Timu has reddish-brown hair and green eyes and Erriku has deep blue eyes and dark blonde hair. That just about covers them all... we might see them at school tomorrow, I hope so! That Weddo boy's cute! Reminds me of my old-" Makoto was cut off.

    

"BOYFRIEND!! We know!" the others finished for her.

    

"Okay, well if they're in any of my classes I'll be sure to tell them konnichiwa!" Usagi said cheerfully before getting up and saying her good byes and headed home. If she wasn't home in under ten minutes her mom was gonna fire her bottom...

    

Again.

  
~ * ~ * ~ Back to GW dimension ~ * ~ * ~   
~ * ~ Quatre's POV ~ * ~   
`     

The guys walked over to the corner that held Altron and stared in amusement and shock mixed on their faces. For there stood Altron in all it's glory... well what was left of it anyway.

    

Have you ever wondered what all could be _done_ to a Gundam? I have. And I think I've seen it all now. I've seen the Shenlong have a mustache, goatee and glasses drawn on it in permanent marker, I might add. Was hell getting that off of there and Duo had to hide for a week from the raging Dragon.

    

I've seen Zero One dyed pink... PINK for Allah's sake! The soldiers at the base we attacked were laughing so hard, saying they'd surrender if we didn't show the 'Pink Gundam' anymore. Needless to say, Heero was _beyond_ ready to kill Duo this time. I think... yes, he had to hide two weeks from him and was either locked in his room with a ready stash of food or locked in his Gundam where it was safe... safest spot actually.

    

Heavyarms... well Duo never really messed with that one... well, chuckles, there was that time when he drew the clown mask on half it's face with spray paint and the only thing that Trowa could say was "You did well, but messed up on the eye." And walked off leaving a stunned but smiling Duo and two impassive looks on Heero and Wufei, who were probably thinking about how they'd of killed poor Duo for messing with their Gundams.

    

He luckily, never messed with my dear Sandrock. I don't know what I would have done. Out of us all though, Duo particularly likes to pick on Wufei and Altron... he knows it could be a quick way to die... so it makes me wonder why he does it. Messing with Heero and Wing Zero would be a quicker way to die though... or is it equal? One has to wonder about that.

    

I mean, Heero and Wufei might be different in ways, but one thing that they're both the same on, we've all come to notice is that no one... I mean _no one_ messes with their Gundams; it's a quick way to end your life. Duo being the 'Shinigami', one also wonders if he can die. I'm not stupid, I know that Duo could, but one still wonders... I watch as the other two stand a good ways away from Altron to get a better look, to take it all in.

    

"Lets get on the catwalk, we'll get a better view from up there..." Trowa logically advises with a bit of humor to his voice.

    

I hold back my laughter as both Heero and I nod our agreement and walked over to the elevator and went up to the catwalk, which was roughly the height of the Gundams stomachs. From up here we got a better view of it alright.

    

"Oh my... would you look at that." I said chuckling, I couldn't help it, it was just too much... "Duo really out did himself this time, huh?" I asked the others.

    

"Hai, he's lucky if Wufei hasn't killed him already." Heero replied smirking. Trowa nodded looking Altron over.

    

Altron, a.k.a. Nataku... the once beautiful green, red and white gundam was now... transformed into a girl... "You know, I wonder how Duo was planning this? You can't just do this in one night without some kind of planning, it's not possible." Trowa stated looking at Heero and I.

    

"Hnn." Was Heero's response.

    

"Yes, your both right, I guess this is why he was acting weird and more hyper lately then before, right?" I asked; they nodded. See Duo has been on a 'sugar high' for the past week or so, running around annoying everyone a little more then usual and locking himself up in his room for Allah knew what... well now we knew.

    

He had successfully planned and transformed Altron into a girl. He had, and Allah only knows how he managed to do all this, but had made a black 'should length' wig... a red shirt made out of... I had to squint to see more... but it looks like thin... bed sheets... with the words "I Love Wufei" inside a heart on the 'shirt', which just draped over the shoulders of Altron and had a single clasp on the side to keep it in place. He had a green and gold trimmed skirt that had little Chibi-Altron's along the bottom of it. Last but not least... were 'shoes'... black sheets that had what looked like golden buckles on them that completed the look; if you could call it that that is.

    

"How'd he manage to do it all guys?" I wondered aloud. All that was left of Altron that you could see was his face, the shoulders and arms and a little part of the legs and other parts that the 'sheets' couldn't hide. Heero just shook his head staring at it.

    

"I don't know Quatre... I don't know... but I have a feeling that we need to go save our overly hyper active and imaginative friend before his life comes to an end." Said Trowa in one long breath.

    

I couldn't do anything but stare at him in shock as did Heero, but he hid it well. And as if on cue, we heard an ear piercing, "HHHEEEEEELLLLLLPPPPP MMMEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!" coming from somewhere in the house.

    

"Alright lets go save the baka." Heero said in his monotone as we all ran off the catwalk and outta the hanger.

  
~ * ~ * ~ Back to Duo & Wufei ~ * ~ * ~   
`     

_Run. Run. Run!! Gotta run!!_ Duo thought as he ran through the hallways and through the many sitting rooms, lounges playrooms and surprisingly... he passed up the kitchen but not before grabbing an apple or two on his way though. _Can't pass up the chance at food now can I?_ he grinned and kept going the direction that he was pretty sure was towards the backyard. He wasn't sure any more. _They all look the same!_ A growl erupted from his chest, _Which WAY!_ Duo mentally screamed hearing Wufei behind him.

    

"Maxwell... Get your fuzzy, dishonoring, braided baka self back here. Right. NOW!!!" The fuming Dragon said calmly, but loud enough so Duo heard him. He turned left and ran down the hallway of rooms, turned right going into a play room, with pool tables, games and all the like. "MAXWELL!!!! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU! YOU'LL REGRET EVER TOUCHING NATAKU!!! YOU HEAR ME YOU BRAIDED BAKA!!! YOU'LL REGRET IT!!!"

    

He could now see the Braided Baka running a good fifty yards in front of him. _Not a problem_. He thought as he put on a little more speed catching up to him. As he ran through the kitchen he grabbed a few sharp knives, and you knew they were such for Quatre, had nothing but the best in his mansions.

    

Duo glanced back and saw Wufei running after him. _Shit! Must go faster. Yes, defiantly faster_. He chuckled while running. He liked ticking Wufei off it was fun! He smiled then frowned a bit. "Though I think I took it a bit far this time..." he said aloud.

    

"YOU BET YOUR FUZZY ASS YOU TOOK IT TOO FAR!!!" Wufei yelled out causing Duo to turn and see that Wufei had caught up by ten yards and gaining. "EEPPP! Come on Wu-man! It's not *that* bad honest! I thought it was cute! Come on man... can't we just get along!?" Duo yelled over his shoulder. *Sssspp* went the sound of a knife flying past his shoulder, missing by three inches.

    

"HEY MAN!! STOP THAT! YOU COULD HAVE HIT ME YOU KNOW!" Duo yelled passing another door and finally seeing the back door. "YEESSSS! FREEDOM!!" He yelled nearing the door, momentarily forgetting about the fuming Dragon behind him 'til *Sssspp* another knife went flying past his head reminding him about Wufei. "MAN *STOP* THAT!!" he yelled reaching the back door, fumbling to get it open.

  
~ * ~ * ~ Meanwhile ~ * ~ * ~   
`     

Quatre, Heero and Trowa ran from the just opening elevator doors out the hanger and through the maze of hallways with Quatre leading them, "This way, you won't get lost" he had told them smiling as they began to run. Ten minutes of running and Wufei and Duo's yelling later, they were finally hearing them clearly, and watching the backs of them as they ran.

    

"WUFEI! PLEASE STOP THROWING THE KNIVES AT DUO! YOU COULD HURT HIM!!" Quatre pleaded between gasps for breath.

    

"SHUT UP WINNER!" Wufei yelled back throwing yet another knife at Duo. "Shimatta! Maxwell STOP MOVING! Make it easy on yourself!! STAY STILL!" Wufei yelled out.

    

"NO WAY WU-MAN! YOU'D LIKE THAT TOO MUCH!" Duo laughed as he tried to get the door to open. _Come on! Come on! OPEN DAMNIT!_ Duo screamed in his head, hearing Wufei get closer. *Sssspp* a knife was stuck in the side of the wall two inches from his head just as the door opened Duo ran for his life out of it!

    

"WUFEI STOP THROWING THE KNIVES PLEASE!!" Quatre shouted to no avile then muttered, "Those are my good ones too!" He watched as Wufei and Duo both ran out the back door into the wide-open space. "GUYS! You've gotta go stop him! He'll kill Duo I know it!" Quatre pleaded to Heero and Trowa. They turned looking into his wide worried blue-green eyes, nodded and took off after the raging Dragon and the running Shinigami.

    

Wufei got close enough to Duo, jumped and tackled 'em. "DIE MAXWELL!! YOU WILL DIE FOR DISGRACING NATAKU!!! YOU HEAR ME!? DIE!!!" Wufei brings out his katana ready to cut Duo's throat when Heero grabs him around the waist throwing him fifteen foot back pulling out his gun and aiming between the eyes.

    

"Omae o korosu." Heero stated in his normal monotone, but if you looked close enough you'd notice his eye's held a _little_ bit of humor in them before his emotional mask was replaced.

    

"Move it Yuy." Wufei glared at him then at Trowa who was standing behind and to the left of Heero, and then to Duo who was hiding behind a nervous Quatre smiling at Wufei.

    

"Let him go Wufei. He didn't do that much to Altron." Trowa stated, ever the logical one.

    

"IIE! He must PAY for what he did to Nataku!! This is INJUSTICE!!!" Wufei yelled taking a step forward *click* he stopped and looked at Heero, at the sound of the safety being taken off.

    

"Don't. Move."

    

Wufei glared at him. "Yuy, move. I've no quarrel with you. I want the braided baka."

    

Trowa stepped forth. "If you want stupid over there you have to get through us first. My suggestion is just to drop it." Trowa told Wufei with a tugging at the corner of his lips, trying not to smirk.

    

"Please Wufei, put your katana up and leave it be. Duo will clean up your Gundam for you. Won't you Duo?" Quatre asked looking back at Duo while keeping one eye on Wufei.

    

Duo nodded. "Sure I'll 'undress' Wufei's gundam for him." He snickered and watched as Wufei started to raise his katana again. Duo backed up raising his hands in the air. "Alright! Alright! I'll clean up Altron... geez..." and with that he walked off muttering something that sounded like 'someone needs to take him to anger management class or something.'

    

"I HEARD THAT MAXWELL!!" Duo whipped his head around while walking backwards towards the backdoor and stuck his tongue out while pulling down his right eyelid.

    

Wufei quickly glared at him unsheathing his katana and stepped forward effectively causing Duo to quickly turn around...... and slam into the backdoor, falling to the ground holding his now throbbing nose and muttering curses under his breath as he heard Wufei break out laughing, a gasp from Quatre and was pretty sure Heero and Trowa were smirking at him.

    

He slowly got up and started for the hanger rubbing his sore bottom. After he was outta hearing distance, Wufei started laughing louder, Trowa broke a smile, Heero smirked walking off and Quatre shook his head, but couldn't stop the giggles that came forth, they all went their separate ways thinking about the days events.

  



	4. Chapter Four

  
  


**New Things**   
Anime Redneck   
@--}--- * ---{--@

  
~*~ @ ~*~   
**Chapter Four**   
~*~ . ~*~   
.   
* ~ * Two Days Later * ~ *   
~ * ~ * ~ SM dimension ~ * ~ * ~   
.     

As morning dawned and the sun's golden rays penetrated the curtains and made patterns across her face and room, making her groan in annoyance about being woke up so early. "Maaaannnn... it's too early for this..." she mumbled before tugging the blankets up over her head and settling deeper into her bed.

    

It was not but five minutes later that Ikuko yelled for her from the bottom of the stairs. "USAGI IT'S NOON! GET UP AND OUT OF BED!!"

    

Against her better judgment and her sleepy bodies protests, she got up, grabbed a change of cloths and made her way to the bathroom for her morn... err afternoon wake up shower. Sammy her annoyingly annoying brother was there with a water gun and acted as a guard for the bathroom door. "HAULT! Yeh canna pass without the proper authorization." he said trying to get an Irish accent to his voice.

    

Usagi took a step back not expecting this, and this morn... err afternoon wasn't the time to be messin' with her, she sighed. "Look ya little stupid runt. I'm not in the mood so move it!" the shoved him outta the way and walked into the bathroom. 

    

Shingo fell to the floor with a indigent cry of "HHHEEEEYYY USAGI NO BAKA!" for which he was graced with Usagi sticking her tongue out and slamming the door. Shingo pounded down the stairs mumbling things not so sweet about his sister.

    

Ten minutes later the bathroom door opens letting out a large cloud of steam and a wide awake and hyper faced teen ready for whatever the day would throw at her. She walked down stairs and was greeted with Shingo's snide remarks, her mothers worried look which she quickly put to ease with a cheery smile and a "I'm fine really mom! I'm just goin' to Rei-chan's for a while! Ja ne!" and ran out the door sliding her shoes on and grabbing a umbrella in the process for rain was predicted that day. She shivered. 'I hate rain. I hate rain. I hate rain.' She chanted mentally before heading off again. The direction she headed wasn't that of the Cherry Hill Shrine.

  
~ * ~ * ~ GW dimension ~ * ~ * ~   
`     

Morning at the Winner mansion was a pleasant one for about ohhh three hours after sunrise before a mansion-shaking scream was heard throughout the place.

    

Wufei was sleeping comfortably in his bed unaware to the sneaking around his bedroom, up to his old tricks again. Two days, he'd been running and hiding from Wufei. Begging Trowa and Quatre to keep the 'scary katana carrying man' away from him. If Wufei had long K9's Duo thought he'd be a vampire and suck him dry for the 'injustice' he did to Nataku.

    

'Injustice nothing! It was flipping hilarious! Wu-man just needs to lighten up! Then he'd start having fun and we'd get along! Yep!' he nodding his head agreeing with himself then frowned for a split second throwing his hands silently into the air. 'Me and Wu-man get along? Let alone 'The Dragon' having fun? Yeah, right. Who am I kidding?' he asked him self.

    

'Yourself.' A voice answered for him. 'HEY! Who are you!?' Duo asked. 'I'm you! Geez you really are a baka aren't you?' the voice asked with humor. 'Hey now you just wait one... Wait a minute... your me? So I'm like... arguing with myself?' he asked. 'Yup. Gee your a sharp one aren't ya?' Came the sarcastic reply. 'This is *too* weird... if your me and I'm arguing with myself, how come you never answered back before huh!?' Duo asked smirking, thinking he had him now. 'Cause you've never been sneaking around in someone else's room silently and if caught could get killed for it before.' He could almost... *almost* feel 'himself' smirking at him.

    

"He-" he almost yelled aloud glancing quickly to the sleeping form known as Wufei, who hadn't heard him. 'Hey! Go away! I don't need you getting me caught!' he tried to get rid of the voice... forgetting it was in it's self... Him. 'I know you don't but I'll talk to you again laters. Ja!' Duo smiled waiting a few minutes before setting back to making his revenge... 'Well not revenge exactly...' he smiled widely at that thought.

    

The day after Duo 'transformed' Altron, as Quatre called it. Wufei had snuck into Duo's room getting his prized clothing and hanging it from the mansion's flag posts and hanging them all over his gundam, Deathscythe Hell. Duo snickered. 'He thought that actually ticked me off? What a goof. I'll get him this time! You just watch!' he thought triumph. 'I will be.' The voice answered him. 'YOU AGAIN! Maaaannnnn.... GO AWAY!!' he mentally yelled. 'Fine I will... but I'll be watching...' The voice said in a 'sing song' type of voice, mocking Duo. Duo went about for his 'revenge'. He chuckled. 'Naawww... I'm just... freshening up the place.' he thought cheerfully before setting back to the 'task' at hand.

  
~ * ~ * ~ Back in SM dimension ~ * ~ * ~   
`     

Usagi headed to the park, a secluded spot she knew of. She loved going there. Going there to think, be alone, or just... to sit. Her friends... her Senshi... didn't even know of this place. As she headed there she wasn't at her usual breakneck speed, or cheery aptitude... no... it was a slow, mindless wondering... letting her feet take her there, they knew the way, while her mind was wondering over different things.

    

When she was missing for any amount of time, they thought she was mindlessly spending her time and money at the arcade. They never thought to go look for her, or ask her where she'd been. Rei started automatically firing off questions at her calling her names and being her 'all-the-time-rude-self'.

    

Usagi frowned. 'I know she's nice and really cares and wants me to do my best, but there's other ways to show it... this... this isn't the way... she means well but it just hurts... The others... well... I know they thought like her in thinking where I'd been, they never let me really explain and when I would... I'd lie and say I was there playing the Sailor V game... Why? Hmmm, because they wouldn't understand... they wouldn't know what to say if they ever knew me... the real me... Ami and Minako might... but the others? I don't know... I don't doubt them. Quite the contrary really, I have all the confidence of the world in them. Trust them with my life. But...' she sighed.

    

Before she knew it she was standing in the clearing over looking a small rose garden, little pond that someone had made, it wasn't that big really, probably a good fifty foot wide she guessed, and a small bench, big enough for four, or one her size to lay down on. Which she sometimes did just to get some rest. She didn't oversleep for nothing you know. Those late night fights really took it out on you. She sat down and continued her previous train of thought and before long was saying a poem she had written' out loud, not even aware of anything else around her.

  
~ ~   
_When with friends,   
You feel alone.   
You have everyone,   
Yet you're all alone.   
  
You weep at night,   
The Moon's light shining bright,   
Tryin' to help you through the night,   
Letting you know it'll be alright.   
  
Slumber comes to those who wait,   
But what of those that are tied to Fate?   
Fate and Destiny's hold so great,   
She cries and wishes for an escape.   
  
Morning brings the happy rays,   
Waking up for a new day,   
Time again to make a play,   
Donning the mask for another day._   
~ ~   
.     

She wrote that one summers night after a fight with her Senshi about where she'd been and why she was late to the fight. They never gave her a chance to answer. Rei, Makoto, Minako and Ami all looked upset and disappointed in her. Minako and Ami even looked as if they regretted it, but they never spoke out about it. Never stood up for her. She wondered if they were afraid of Rei... her temper could frighten even the bravest of men.

    

She was alone in her world. A world where she was the Moon Princess, Serenity... Sailor Moon and herself... Tsukino Usagi. A 16yr old girl with the weight of the world on her shoulders... litterly. She thought about her 'Mamo-chan'... wondered if he really was her 'soul mate'. 'He sure doesn't act like it.' She thought sourly with a frown, bringing her thoughts to yet another poem she had written one afternoon...

  
~ ~   
_Emptiness deep inside,   
Things the heart tried to hide,   
Someone there by your side,   
Is he real or in a sheep's hide?   
  
Feelings felt but never dealt,   
As close as cloths,   
As warm as ice,   
Something in his eyes this night.   
  
Is it love?   
Or is it lust?   
Is it real?   
Or is it still?   
  
Emptiness deep inside,   
Things the heart tried to hide,   
Someone there by your side,   
Is he real or in a sheep's hide?   
  
One must wonder,   
Why? Why? Why?   
Is there emptiness deep inside,   
Something of which you cannot hide.   
  
Destiny be cruel,   
Fates be kind,   
Fix this broken heart of mine,   
Take me to another time._   
~ ~   
.     

She remembered writing that. It was the day after Mamoru had acted funny towards her... more colder... withdrawn. The next week he came to say it was 'over'. 'But was there ever a 'beginning'?' she wondered about that now... 'There never was one was there?' she thought, feeling like crying that she'd done so many times before but she had long ago promised herself she wouldn't cry anymore tears over him, them, or their little fights. Oh she would cry in front of them at their 'fights' but what did they know? They couldn't see through her mask.

    

"Oh stop it Usagi!" she scolded herself. "Your just being a baby and sulking... AGAIN! You've come to accept your fate and destiny, wither you like 'em or not so just live with it! Doesn't mean you can't still have fun right?" she asked herself growing excited with each word spoken aloud. "RIGHT!" she happily cheered throwing a small fist into the air with renewed energy.

    

"Ahem" a new voice broke through her thoughts and scolding. 'Oh shoot... I went and made a fool of myself again didn't I? Well what else is new? I'm always doing that right?" she chuckled. "Umm... Konnichi wa?" she called out meekly, looking around as someone stepped from behind the bushes.

  



	5. Chapter Five

  
  


**New Things**   
Anime Redneck   
@--}--- * ---{--@

  
~*~ @ ~*~   
**Chapter Five**   
~*~ . ~*~   
.   
~ * ~ * ~ GW dimension ~ * ~ * ~   
.     

Wufei awoke that morning after a great nights rest, refreshed and ready to start his meditation. The sun was braking through the slits of his black and gold dragon design curtains, letting in enough light that would in a minute or two, have a reaction that one could have done without that morning.

    

He stretched and looked around his room, his eyes slanted and became darker and colder, his lips formed a tight line before he closed his eyes... took a deep breath and let it out... "MAXWELL YOUR DEAD!! YOU HEAR ME DEAD!!" Wufei's eyes shot open as he jumped from his bed, changed his cloths, put his hair back and ran outta the room in record time that would have rivaled Usagi's, searching for the braided baka who dare mess with his things.

    

Duo laughed as he ran down the hallway to Heero's room. He couldn't believe it took Wu-man that long to realize what he did. He shook his head. 'Well he was only a minute late from the last record.' He thought as he stopped outside of Heero's room with a bucket full of things. He made sure he had everything before setting to work. He quietly opened the door. 'Not here, great! That makes this a whole lot easier!' he mentally cheered.

    

'Yeah and I wonder how long it'll take you to get killed this time.' The voice said snickering. 'Aww man! Can't you just leave me alone! Besides, Heero wouldn't kill me! I'm his best bud! 'Sides... Look around this place! It's time for a change.' He thought back looking around at the bare walls, deep green and black bed sheets and bare table. 'Okay, yeah, I see your point and all, but man...he's gonna have a fit when he sees this you know that right? He'll kill you for sure.' The voice said back. Duo shrugged and started removing things from the bucket.

    

'This goes here... that goes over there... little something on this wall... hmm... dude yeah! This goes above the bed... and what's left?' he looked in the bucket to see only a few small things remaining. He chuckled as he pulled them out and started sticking them on the ceiling. 'He'll like these... I think...' He finished sticking the last up on the ceiling and started to look over the room. There were a few things he wouldn't like... or would he? ::smirk:: 'One never knows if he does.' He silently thought looking at the pictures on his nightstand, and the one on the wall. He had switched Heero's green and black sheets with ones that were totally black with little silver stars on them and a two-foot pic of Wing Zero in the middle of it all. He had that specially made. He might annoy the guy to no ends and all but... he just plain needed some new stuff and it was fairly obvious that Heero wasn't gonna go out and get anything else.

    

He had stuck some other stuff around the room, he was pretty sure that Heero wouldn't mind the glowing stars on the ceiling... well he hopped he didn't anyways... or the picture of himself that he took the liberty to hang on the back of Heero's door... and just to annoy him even more, he added a few 'other things' to the ensemble. He chuckled before making his way towards the door, pressing an ear to it, listening for Wufei before slowly opening and running down the hall to his room putting up the bucket and then heading to the kitchen for some much needed break fest and hoping he'd not run into Wu-man.

  
~ * ~ * ~ SM dimension ~ * ~ * ~   
`     

Walking through till she was now in complete sight. With a friendly smirk on her face... watching the one before her with those hazel eyes. "Sorry to interrupt?" asking questionably... she tended to interrupt people...

    

Usagi stared at the girl in front of her for a moment. "Y-you didn't interrupt me... really. Have a seat?" she offered trying to remember her name... 'Oh I know it! I know it!' she silently ranted... 'Hmm, so much for remembering.' she thought.

    

"Reicheru... Young Reicheru is my name Tsukino Usagi." Many would be offended by forgetting her name, but hey that was the least of her problems. She was new here and wasn't truly making too many friends right now.

    

Usagi smiled gratefully at Reicheru before sitting on the bench, staring at the pond a moment before turning back to her. "It's nice to meet you again Reicheru-chan, gomen we don't get the chance to talk that much during school." Usagi sighed; she hated school and her life all-together. "So whatcha up to huh?" she cheered up looking at Reicheru smiling.

    

Giving her shoulders a brief shrug. Being new and all she didn't know much of the city or anyone to visit. She hated the fact that her parents moved her from America. It showed for she clung to their fashion with black jeans that were not tight but not baggy as well. She was wearing a black tank top to boot. Mentioning boots, she was wearing an interesting style of boots. "Well no one talks to me much."

    

Usagi's eyes went wide with shock as the quickly tried to recover. "Really? Why? You look like you'd make friends pretty quickly." she asked before thinking, shrugging her shoulders she smiled and held out her hand even though she knew her name and seen her around already. "No worries girlfriend! I'll be your friend! So whatcha wanna do? It is a Saturday... there's kawaii boy watching... malls to explore... though I know all of them already." she chuckled being an expert in the mall area with all the trips her and the girls would take there.

    

She smiled again shaking her head. 'Not gonna go there... they don't know the real me.' she thought sadly looking at the ground. "So what do ya wanna do? What do you think of Tokyo so far? Like it here?" she started shooting off questions with more on her mind, but decided it'd be best to only ask a few and wait for answers. She laughed watching Reicheru with curiosity in her eyes.

    

Placing her hands up to staunch the flow of questions. Really she was shocked at the girl's willingness to make friends with her easily. Back home she had her own clique. It felt good to be around someone interested in what she wanted to do... just to hang out... go guy hunting or simply boy gazing as her friends called it. "It's ok... but it's not like America.... ::glancing down a bit... awkward:: "I feel like I don't fit in here..." she was talking about her way of dressing but she would not change for she was comfortable, brushing a stray lock of blonde behind her ears.

    

"Don't fit in?" Usagi was a little confused. Sure everyone was different, she knew that much, she wasn't that stupid. She giggled. She thought that everyone fit in, in his or her own way. "Ahh, you fit in! Just gotta get to know the place... I guess." she smiled sheepishly since she'd been living here all her life, she didn't know how hard it was to fit in other places... strange places, which she was sure this was for Reicheru.

    

"Well, lets see..." she said in mock seriousness and kind of an investigating tone. Getting up from her seat she started looking Reicheru over, walking around her once before stopping and kneeling a few feet away. "Mmmhmmm, I can see your problem..." she trailed off joking. "Your kawaii, dress in black and no one talks to you. Hai, I can see where that'd be a problem to fit in." she smiled widely at weird look Reicheru was giving her before jumping up, throwing a hand in the air. "But never fear! USAGI IS HERE!"

    

Stepping back... eyeing the girl as if she grew another head. Inside her thoughts 'Is this girl wacko? Or just plain lunatic?' sighing to herself what did she have to loose. "Oh gee... I'm saved." lowering her voice as one would be in the movie... the tragic heroine only to bust up laughing. "So... what are you going to drag me too? Is there any hot guys here... not so in our class."

    

At that question Usagi took on a thoughtful look. Putting a finger to her lips and thinking. "Hmmmm... well... lets see, we could always to check out the arcade? They've got a lot of people hanging around there and that's where I *LOVE* to hang out at!" She jumped up excitedly. "SO! Ya wanna go check it out or what!?" then as a after thought. "Andrew is pretty kawaii... he's my old crush." she giggled at that thought.

    

"Oh? Than lead away. I had to leave my boyfriend back in the home." she was game anything to not be so bored. "So I'm in the market so to speak." she'd check out this Andrew... willingly with a smile... stepping forward with those western style boots... black... she must be a person who likes black.

    

Usagi nods vigorously. "HAI! COME ON THEN!" Usagi cheered, glad she can forget her problems now and grabbed Reicheru's hand and took off running, dragging poor Reicheru behind her, reaching speeds of Mach1. Tarring down the streets of Juuban Tokyo they reached the Arcade in 3.5 minutes. "Here we are!" she announced happily, smiling before leading Reicheru in and sitting at a booth.

    

Sitting beside her newfound hyperactive friend. Glancing around noticing the stares for her state if dress, With a calculating grin she placed her nose up as if she didn't mind the stares... flaunting herself and her uniqueness... ignoring them she glanced at Usagi. "Soooo..." glancing around the arcade. "Where is this hottie you keep chatting about?"

    

Usagi smiled before glancing around looking for Andrew. "Ahhh ha! There he is!" she pointed over to the sandy haired blonde behind the counter, whipping it down. "That's him, that's Andrew! Kawaii ne?" Usagi winked at her looking back to Andrew.

    

The way she looked at him, no one would of guessed she was truly checking him out. A smile tugging her lips as she nodded... followed by a low whistle. "Ooooh yeah... a hunk... but a guy like that has to be taken." turning her eyes towards Usagi.

    

"Hmmm.... lemme check for ya! Gomen ne, demo I haven't been hangin' out here as much since... well umm... since my friends and I haven't been seeing eye to eye.... ummm I'll be right back!" she said cheerfully, smiling, but it never reached her eyes. She slightly ran over to Lizzy, Andrews lil' sister and talked to her for a minute then came back and sat down with a sigh "Gomen ne, Lizzy said that he got back together with Rita." Usagi said slightly saddened, but also happy. Saddened that she keeps thinking about things gone wrong with Mamoru and the Senshi, but happy 'cause Andrew got back together with Rita and she found a new friend. "We could head to the mall or something? Sorry that he'd taken..."

    

Waves her hands as to dismiss it. He was cute as Usagi had suggested but he was not her type. Her type fell to the men that wanted adventure... and with the little added fact of hair. Her last boyfriend had long hair down to his back. Sighing thinking of him only to shake away... no use of thinking of the past now. She was here in Tokyo, she vowed to make the best of it. "Sure... lets go... I may find me something there."

  
~ * ~ * ~ Back in the GW dimension ~ * ~ * ~   
`     

Duo didn't have that much luck. How could he when it involved Wu-man? He had passed... well snuck past the dinning room and saw Wufei and Trowa sitting there watching the news so he slipped past and into the kitchen where he saw Quatre and Heero. Quatre was cooking break fest and smiled as Duo came in.

    

"Good morning Duo! Would you like something to eat?" Quatre asked knowing it was a stupid question, 'When wasn't Duo hungry?' he silently mused to himself.

    

Duo nodded. "You bet Q-man! I'll have some of everything your makin'!" he smiled brightly before sitting across from Heero who was sitting at the table eyes closed arms crossed over his chest. "Hey Heero! How ya doin' buddy!?" Duo asked cheerfully but only received a "Hn." As a response. "That well eh? Wow, must be great." He smiled and leaned back in his chair hands folded behind his head. "Hey Q-man! Whatcha gonna do today?" he asked looking at the blonde haired boy cooking over the hot stove.

    

Quatre turned to look at Duo a moment his face showed he was thinking about it before he turned back to the pancakes, bacon, eggs and sausage he was making. "Hmmm... I don't know really Duo. I guess go into town and see about getting some things we need and maybe go work in the garden a bit if we don't get any missions that is." He said the last part seriously. They hadn't gotten a mission in almost a week, which was strange. So it was likely that they would get one soon... or so he thought...

    

"Yeah, I hear ya buddy. So Heero, what are you gonna do today?" Duo looked to Heero, who hadn't moved or said anything the whole time.

    

"Hnn." He finally opened his eyes only to glare at Duo before closing them again.

    

Duo leaned forward in his chair, "Ahhh, I see. So your gonna go hang out with Wing Zero for a while, repair, clean 'em up the works, then your gonna mow the grass, go girl searching, and probably spend the night with Relena huh? Wow that's a-" he was cut off by the shiny end of a silver gun barrel pointing not four inches from his face.

    

Heero had whipped it out and pointed it at him somewhere between the mow grass and the night with Relena. "Omae o korosu." His cold monotone broke through the air, eyes still closed.

    

'Boy he's really good at that!' Duo thought before thinking about saving his life. "Ehh heh... come on buddy... you know I was just playin'! I know you don't *really* like Relena..." muttering under his breath "even if she seems to love you. ::his normal tone:: Oh come on! You can't shoot me anyways! You like me too much." He finished smiling brightly to Heero then Quatre who was looking a wee bit nervious from Heero's gun, to Heero then to Duo and back to Heero again. Duo just smiled gave and gave a wink. "You know he loves me!" *click* "EEPPPP! I'm outta here!" Duo turned at the sound of the safety being turned out and was ready to go *out* the door when he saw it was blocked by Wufei with his katana unsheathed.

    

"Hey Wu-man, what's happenin'!?" Duo smiled widely backing up as the Dragon approached his pray. Duo started looking for the back door... Again. 'Why does this seem familiar?' he silently asked himself. 'Because it just happened two days ago, and a few days before that and a few days before that and-' the voice was cut off by Duo 'SHUTUP! I didn't ask you! Didn't I tell you to go away?' he asked the stupid voice. 'Yeah, but I'm you baka I can't go away.' The voice smirked and Duo shrugged. 'Oh well, guess I'm stuck with ya then.' He looked around and saw the door a few feet past Quatre. 'Now if I can just-'

    

"That was INJUSTICE Maxwell! How DARE you go and do that to me or Nataku!?? When I get my hands on you Maxwell...." The Dragon growled out taking a step forward. Duo took a step back and to the right.

    

"Personally Wu-man, I'd prefer you to keep your hands off of me." He chuckled as the Dragon started turning red from anger.

    

"Maxwell... come here I wanna tell you something..." The Dragon said a bit too calmly, but like the baka that he was always called, Duo still smiling started forward, "Okay!" he said cheerfully and was about three feet from the Dragon before something clicked inside of him and he backed off... Quickly. "NO WAY!! I'm not *that* dumb Wu-man... you just wanna hurt me... no way..." he started backing for the door.

    

"Don't. Call. Me. WU-MAN MAXWELL!! ARUG!" The Dragon lunged for Duo who jumped outta the way landing closer to the door, only to be met with Heero.

    

Quatre off to the other side of the room, breakfest forgotten, standing by Trowa who was leaning against the wall, his one eye watching everything with a bit of humor shinning in it. "Trowa... you think Heero will let 'em go this time?"

    

Trowa kept watching, "........."

    

Quatre nodded, "Yeah, that's what I thought."

    

"What'd you do this time Duo?" asked a monotone voice, which brought Quatre's attention back to what was going on.

    

"ME!? I didn't do anything! Tell 'Justice Boy' here to get off my case!" he practically yelled.

    

"INJUSTICE!! Maxwell lies! Go look at my room if you believe this braded baka!" Wufei yelled raising his katana towards Duo how was starting to back off towards Quatre and Trowa, who were by the only other exit to the kitchen, less he choose to go out the window... which wouldn't be a bad idea right now.

    

"I'll go." Quatre offered, Trowa nodded silently agreeing to go with him. Heero and Wufei nodded and Duo sighed. 'No getting outta this one... yet.' He grinned.

    

Five minutes later Quatre and Trowa came back downstairs. Quatre was smiling and trying not to laugh and Trowa's one eye still held the humor in it as before, but this time there was a tugging on the corners of his lips, trying not to smirk. "It's not that bad Wufei." He stated calmly, Quatre snorted, failing to hold back his laughter. Heero raised an eyebrow at him in silent questioning, Duo snickered and Wufei scowled more. "It's kinda... kawaii..." he chuckled "You should see it Heero! Duo made a picture of Nataku being hugged by Deathscythe Hell handing him a bouquet of roses!"

    

Trowa nodded. "Hai, and he uh... changed Wufei's curtains from his black and gold dragon ones to" snickers "Tele-Tubby ones!" he informed Heero, who's face if he wasn't the 'Perfect Solider' would have faulted and shown shock, humor and disgust, but being as he *is* the 'Perfect Solider' he just raised an eyebrow towards Duo, even his eyes not showing emotion.

    

"What man!? It was funny!! He needed a change in his room also! Geez... ya'll look like I just killed someone you knew!" he grumbled something under his breath before looking around him self. "What'd I do now?" he didn't realize his choice of words.

    

Quatre and Trowa were giving him confused looks, Heero raised his eyebrow... again and Wufei was still ready to kill him, yet with a little confusion showing in his onyx eyes. "What do you mean by... 'he needed a change in his room *also*'?... *Whose* other room did you mess up Duo?" Quatre asked hopping it wasn't his after he left to come down and cook. Trowa was thinking along the same lines.

    

Duo gulped. "Ummm... no bodies... it was a slip of the tongue?" he suggested meekly putting on his most innocent face.

    

Wufei stepped forward, Heero turned towards him fully, Duo backed up looking from one to the other, and then back. "Ummm... what are ya'll doing?" he asked still backing up.

    

Heero just glared at him. "Run." Was all he said before Duo nodded and took off out the door.

  



	6. Chapter Six

  
  


**New Things**   
Anime Redneck   
@--}--- * ---{--@

  
~*~ @ ~*~   
**Chapter Six**   
~*~ . ~*~   
.   
~ * ~ * ~ SM dimension ~ * ~ * ~   
.     

Usagi nods standing up waiting for Reicheru to get up before heading out the door and down the street. "So, Reicheru-chan, what was it like back in America?? I've read a *lot* about it... well okies, maybe not a tone, but it seems cool... is it? What was it like!? Please, please, please tell me?" she asked giving Reicheru her best puppy dog eyes and sticking out her bottom lip a little.

    

Laughing softly under her breath... this one was too curious at best, but she wouldn't complain. After all she seemed out of all the one who wanted to talk to her, actually going out of her way to make her welcome. Toying with her lightning bolt earrings. "Welll..." glancing toward Usagi, "It was really cool. We had theme parks to go to, me and my friends would go to concerts or just hang out with guys we knew who played... It was fun... My boyfriend he played a wicked guitar."

    

Usagi's eyes lit up with awe and wonderment. "Really!? Wow... We've got a 'theme park' here... well it's not here, here... it's a little far out..." her face scrunches up in thought, trying to remember how far away it was, finally she laughs giving up on remembering that. "Well it's out there... but we've *got* one!" They walk a little more before Usagi sucks in a little breath, looks up at Reicheru, then back at the ground and then finally back up again. "Ya know... Mamoru-san used to play something... don't remember what though..." she smiles sheepishly before looking where she's walking just in time to side step a telephone poll. 'That was close.' She thought chuckling, sweat-dropping.

    

"Whose Mamoru?" turning absently to peer at her friend, yes that is what she was now. Feeling good that someone actually talked to her. Nearly laughing when she almost ran into the poll. "Is he your man?" Usagi turned her head quickly to look at Reicheru, pain and sorrow flashing through her eyes before she quickly tried to hide it.

    

"Ummm... well... hai, he is..." she looked to the ground whispering. "Destiny deemed it so... but like with the... others... it's not... working out." She said so softly she wasn't sure that Reicheru had heard her, head bent down, looking at the ground two crystalline tears slid down her cheeks falling to the pavement, she quickly whipped them away looking up smiling a little. "He doesn't know it yet, but I'm gonna call it off."

    

"That's it girl... Take charge of your life than allowing fate to intervene." snapping her fingers forward. Trying to think of something to cheer the woman up. "Besides... if you so saddled down you couldn't have fun flirtin' with the hotties around." winking allowing Usagi to see she was trying to cheer her up, "Besides...if he tries anything with you" punches her hand into her palm, "Then I'll deal with him." Usagi looked up surprised at that comment, then smiling her 100-watt smile lunging at Reicheru and giving her a big hug before letting go still smiling.

    

"Domo arigatou Reicheru-chan! Me too! Just let me at anyone that tries anything with yeh! I'll beat 'em to a pulp! I'll beat 'em to next Tuesday... I'll-" she stopped at the strange and some amused looks she was getting from people on the streets, putting a hand behind her head and laughing nervously she kept walking, she smiled up at Reicheru before starting to skip a little. "WHOA!" tripped on a crack nearly falling before deciding that she'll just walk the rest of the way.

    

This girl made her laugh and feel good inside, like one of the girls back home. She sort of was embarrassed when Usagi hugged her in front of people, her face turned bright red, glad when she let go... Usagi's comment earned her a bright smile on her part... chuckling thinking at first she couldn't whoop herself out of a wet paper bag but who was she to judge people by their looks. "Well... I can handle myself" walking besides the girl saying nothing nor commenting on how klutzy she was.

    

Five minutes later and seemingly twenty thousand questions later the mall finally started coming into site. "FINALLY!!" Usagi yelled jumping into the air fist raised ready to grab Reicheru's hand and make a dash for it when a beeping from her purse stopped her dead in her tracks. "Shimatta, they could have to attack now wouldn't they? Always when I'm having fun..." she muttered under her breath before turning to Reicheru sadness and anger in her eyes, this time not being able to hide it. She bowed slightly. "Gomen ne Reicheru-chan but I have to go make a call real quick I'll be right back though!"

    

"Alright." pointing to the giant book store on the other side of where they stood but still in the watchful area of the booth, "I'll be in there. I need to see if they have my book in there anyhows " turning from Usagi to enter the bookstore... rummaging and the selections. Usagi nodded before turning and running for the phone booth.

    

Usagi took out her communicator sighing before flipping it open. She was tired of all this fighting... if she could only... no, she wouldn't think about that... it wasn't right. "Moon, here go." There was coldness in her voice that shocked the other person into a loss of words.

    

"Moon... yea umm... there's a youma attacking in the west end of Juuban park we need you here NOW!" Jupiter yelled to her over the attacks in the background before the screen went blank.

    

"KUSO!" Usagi silently yelled in the booth. Putting her communicator up and running back to the bookstore to look for Reicheru.

    

Reicheru was being given her change from the many books she had purchased; many on Wiccan believes... another reason people thought her odd. Grabbing her bag with her left hand to exit the store nearly bumping into the girl, "Oooof" grabbing a hold of Usagi before she fell backwards, "What's the hurry?"

    

Usagi shook her head from the collision bowing deeply twice before looking up at Reicheru with fear, sorrow, anger and sadness in her eyes. "Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai Reicheru-chan, I've... I've gotta go! I'm sorry Reicheru! I really am! Oh I'm so sorry, I wanna stay but something just came up and I've really gotta go! I'm sorry!" Usagi rushed to get the words out hopping she didn't say them too fast like she usually did to her 'friends' that were used to her 'speed talking' but Reicheru wasn't used to it, but she really had to go so bowing once more giving a look of regret Usagi turned on her heel and fled from Reicheru, heading towards the west end of Juuban park.

    

Finding that completely odd, hey she was a curious one so she began at a brisk jog behind the fleeing Usagi... the bag fluttered and banged against her hip as she continued to follow her friend. She was going to see what got her friend so upset and paranoid. She was determined to set things right if she could.

  
~ * ~ * ~ GW dimension ~ * ~ * ~   
`     

He ran. That's ALL he needed to be told! He bolted outta that room as if he didn't he'd get struck with one of Zeus' lightening bolts. He ran past Heero and out the back door not quite sure where to go or hide this time. Heero hadn't even seen his room yet and didn't know it was his room that was messed up. So he could only guess Heero wasn't feeling well today and decided to try and give him some kinda lead in getting away from the Wu-man. He was sure Heero wouldn't find out 'til later, and even then he'd probably wait 'til he was sleeping if he was gonna do something to him. 'After all I do sleep like the dead!' he thought as he ran.

    

Two minutes later Heero stepped outta the doorway letting the fuming Dragon chase the running Shinigami yelling "MAXWELL GET YOUR WEAK ONNA OF A DISGRACE SELF BACK HERE!!" as he ran. Heero looked to Quatre and Trowa as Wufei ran outta the room. "So which other room was it?" he asked in his monotone.

    

Quatre looked to Trowa then back to Heero. "Yours." Quatre tried not to grin, demo failed. Heero just nodded and went towards his room to access the damage and plan revenge.

    

Duo ran across the huge 'back yard' which was more like a large field that bordered on a forest, it had huge Oak, Elm, and Pecan trees spread out giving off plenty of shade, there was even a small spot for fruit trees that Duo loved to go to and grab some off of, or in his current situation, run through, grab some and eat on his way. 'Express fruit!' he thought grinning as he bit into a red apple. "Mmmm this is great!" he slowed down a bit.

    

Enjoying the scenery until he heard, "MAXWELL GET YOUR WEAK ONNA OF A DISGRACE SELF BACK HERE!!" He stopped and looked back "EEEEPPP!!" Duo, yelped before taking off again, running through the forest chancing a glance back he saw the enraged Dragon running after him, katana unsheathed. He turned back around "WHOA TREE!" he yelled side stepping it and continued running 'That was close.'

    

Heero walked to his rooms door and slowly opened it. He looked around, up and to his bed and grinned. 'Not bad.' He thought liking the stars and new bed sheets. He was gonna let Duo live 'til he noticed the picture of Relena on his night stand, and two on the wall. "Duo..." he growled slamming his door shut and quickly in four fluent strides made it over to the other side of the room and ripped the one picture of Relena off the wall and shredded it; walked over to the other one and did the same to it. He left the shredded paper where they fell, walking over to the night stand he picked that picture up, ripped it from the frame and shredded it and set the frame down on the night stand. 'It's a nice frame, no use in wasting it. Even if it did have *her* picture in it.' He thought, not knowing what he was gonna do with it now.

    

He looked to his bed, lifted the pillow and checked to make sure that Duo hadn't messed with his pistol; he hadn't, it was still there, he checked and made use it was still fully loaded. He pulled the one out from his back and checked the load in it; it was fully loaded, when wasn't it? He grinned. "Time to find that braided baka." He turned and started heading towards his door to go search for him. He had a foot out the door when he heard a beeping sound. It was coming from his laptop and he let his lips curl into a small smirk, opening the laptop and checking his mail; it was from Dr. J.

  
_"01,     

There's a new threat from the OZ base located at 21.78 x 48.31L. Base #4876610. There's vital information on three disks labeled 'Elghinyrrly Drathir'. Second disk labeled 'Quarval-sharess d'vhid'. Third disk named 'Quarval-sharess d'thunder'. These hold vital information for some new gundam pilots that are to be appearing soon enough to help; and who they are is classified information not to be discussed right now.

    

You and the others are to go into the base, collect the disks, erase the information off the MC's HD and come back to HQ on the DT , put the disks in safe keeping 'til further notice. Do you accept this mission?

Accept or Decline     

Dr. J"

_     

Heero stared at the mission a second before stating "Mission Accepted" and clicking on the 'accept' key. He closed his laptop before going to tell the others of the new mission. He'd have to get with Wufei as to what to do about Duo later... after the mission.

  
~ * ~ * ~ Back in the SM dimension ~ * ~ * ~   
`     

Usagi ran towards the west end of the Juuban park making sure to take all the short cuts she knew of. After all the stupid youma attacking the park all the time, she knew quite a few of them. Once she was close enough and found a deserted ally way she ran in, pulled out her broach and shouted the words that have come to end her normal child hood.

    

"Moon... Crystal... Power MAKE-UP!" she shouted feeling the familiar power wash over her as the pink ribbons encircled her body, becoming the parts of her sailor fuka. There was a bright flash of light and as it died down, there stood Eternal Sailor Moon standing in her pose, her angelic wings spread out behind her for a second before running outta the ally and lifting herself up into the air flying towards the fight.

    

Reicheru watched far too many movies, but it worked keeping to a safe distance... sidestepping to the side to hide behind something to keep Usagi to know she didn't follow her. Creeping slowly she missed the transformation... clearly peeved that she missed Usagi but wondering who in the world could that one be... she thought the outfit was sort of dorky in her own mind.

    

Eternal Sailor Moon arrived at the fight just in time to see Super Sailor Mercury get knocked to the ground and go unconscious. Super Sailor Venus and Super Sailor Jupiter were both injured and nursing their wounds as best they could as Super Sailor Mars bought them some time attacking the machine like crab youma, it was built like a machine, but looked like a crab.

    

'These youma are getting uglier as the years go on.' Eternal Sailor Moon thought looking the youma over, 'Dumber but stronger.' She corrected herself as she watched it deflect Super Sailor Mars' fire arrows sending them back at her. Super Sailor Mars' dropped to the ground rolling out of the way, the fire only grazing her back left leg as she cursed from the pain.

    

Eternal Sailor Moon winced inwardly as she saw that, and looked back over her Senshi. Super Sailor Venus had burns on her left arm and it was twisted at an odd angle. 'Broken.' Her mind told her. Super Sailor Jupiter was limping on her right leg and also had burn marks on her right arm. 'Twisted and deflected energy burns.' She concluded. Taking a deep breath she decided it was time to make her entrance after sizing up the situation. "Hold it RIGHT THERE!!" she yelled out effectively getting everyone's attention.

    

She not wanting to miss a thing here. She snuck behind anything that would hide her. She now heard the fighting breaking out...she looked over and sure enough. This was totally cool as she watched with awe at the battle-taking place. Her mind was telling her it was better than wrestling.

    

"ETERNAL SAILOR MOON!!" All her Senshi save Super Sailor Mercury yelled at her arrival. "It's about time Odango Atama! Where have you been playing at the arcade again!?" Super Sailor Mars yelled at her for being late again without letting her explain.

    

"Hey Moon girl! 'Bout time you showed up now how about we really kick this things ass?" Super Sailor Jupiter called out, not worried about her being late or trying to berate her like Mars had just done. Super Sailor Venus just offered a weak tired smile and nodded towards the youma, who wasn't expecting her arrival by the way it was looking at her.

    

"You have, for the last time, messed with my friends... my planet... and my life. And I _wil_l not forgive you for doing so! On behalf of the Moon I shall punish you!!" Eternal Sailor Moon yelled out without all her posing this time and her voice holding a coldness in it that none of the others had heard before, save for Super Sailor Jupiter who called her on the communicator earlier.

    

With that said and done Eternal Sailor Moon took off her tiara, spreading her angelic white wings a little, holding out her tiara she started to spin as it gathered energy, two spins completed and brought her arms back and let the glowing tiara now turned discus fly towards the youma, only resulting in cutting off an arm. "Shimatta!" she hissed, watching the others slowly make their way over to her.

  
~ * ~ * ~ Back in the GW dimension ~ * ~ * ~   
`     

Heero found Trowa and Quatre sitting in one of the many lounges watching a symphony on the TV, they were currently playing the end of Beethoven's 5th and were starting up... he listened to it a minute... a Bach symphony that he couldn't quite place at the moment, he knew his music, but there was a matter of a Mission at the moment, and that's what he came here to talk to them about. With that thought, he cleared his throat standing a few feet from the couch, out of their view.

    

"Oh... hello Heero, won't you join us?" Quatre greeted gesturing to the chair on the other side of the couch as Trowa nodding to him.

    

Heero shook his head slightly. "Iie. We've got a new mission." As he said this both Quatre and Trowa's faces came serious.

    

"When and where?" Trowa asked as he and Quatre stood and followed Heero outta the room.

    

"Meet in the library in ten. I've got to find the running Shinigami and the fuming Dragon first..." he mumbled, "the baka's" as he started for the backyard searching. Quatre and Trowa headed for the library and pulled out what they needed for the meeting.

    

It didn't take Heero long to find them. He just had to listen for Duo's pleading and yelling and Wufei's threats and clangs as his katana hit other things besides Duo. He smirked, it really was amusing to watch them go on like this, though it at times did get on his nerve's... he didn't mind the entertainment often though. He shrugged, 'It's boring around here without a mission to go on.' With that he broke into a run after the two before someone actually died this day.

    

"MAN WUFERS CUT IT OUT!!" Duo yelled over his shoulder running around yet another tree. 'Bad idea coming into the Mystic Forest... note to self, don't run in here again to get away from Wufers.' He thought silently. 'Okay it's been dully noted oh great Shinigami one.' The voice was back and mocking him. Duo frowned. 'Don't you ever go away!' The voice grinned, 'Nope. I'm you stupid! Remember? I can't 'go away'' it answered back. 'Oh yeah.'

    

"MAXWELL DON'T CALL ME WU-M... WUFERS!? MAXWELL WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME 'WUFERS!' DO NOT CALL ME WU-MAN OR WUFERS!! YOU HEAR ME!!? OHHH WHEN I GE MY HANDS ON YOU!!! GET BACK HERE!!" The fuming Dragon yelled to the running Shinigami.

    

Duo quickly ducked as something flew past his head and hit the tree next to him. 'Knives? When the hell did Wufers have time to grab more knives?' he mentally asked.

    

'Well he was standing in the kitchen ya know.'

    

'Oh yeah.'

    

"WELL! YOU DIDN'T WANT ME CALLING YOU 'WU-MAN' SO NOW I'M GONNA CALL YOU 'WUFERS'! AND PERSONALLY WUFERS... I DON"T WANT YOUR HANDS ON ME!!" Duo yelled back chuckling as he heard Wufei give another outburst of curses and was pretty sure her heard someone else chuckling, but didn't want to chance a glance back, not watching where he was going and tripped over a good sized rock in front of him. 'Oh shit' both him and his little voice said at the same time as Duo scrambled to get up... but wasn't fast enough.

    

Heero watched them throwing back comments and threats, ticking one off and amusing the other. He actually let himself chuckle, he thought he was outta hearing range for them to hear him, so it was safe. 'Can't let the others know I actually laugh... well chuckle and know things beside the missions we're sent on now can I?' he smirked. 'No we can't.' said a voice. 'Who the hell are you!? Omae o korosu.' He mentally said and felt the other voice smirk.

    

'You can't kill yourself baka. I'm you. You're me. I'm just a little voice in your head who finally decided to answer some of your questions' It replied in the same monotone with a wee bit of humor laced in it.

    

'Hnn.' Was all Heero decided to think back. He focused back on Duo and Wufei just in time to see Wufei take a mighty jump and land on the braided ones back. He watched them struggle for a minute before walking quietly over to them pulling out his gun.

    

"GET OFF ME WUFERS!!" Duo pleaded as he turned over to face the enraged Dragon.

    

"NEVER MAXWELL! No one can hear you scream this far out!!" Wufei calmly told him struggling to keep on top of him katana pressed close to his throat.

    

"Wufers you know you can't kill me! What would ya'll do without the Great Shinigami on missions huh? Come on buddy get offa me man!" Duo said trying not to move around, fear of slitting his own throat if he did. 'This is it. I'm dead.' He thought looking into the furious Dragon's eyes. 'You mean we're dead right?' asked a humorous scared voice. 'Your me, so no, I mean, I'm gonna die. Go away dude!' Duo yelled to the voice. 'Fine. Fine. I'll leave, but I'm coming back!' it yelled before 'leaving'.

    

"Maxwell prepare to die." Wufei said with a strange sparkle in his eyes, before he started to press the katana closer to Duo's throat.

    

*click* Duo and Wufei stopped what they were doing... or struggling in Duo's case, and slowly turned around/looked over Wufei's shoulder and saw Heero aiming a gun at them. "Omae o korosu Wufei, get off of him." Heero glared at Wufei who looked like he could have killed him about now. Instead he mumbled something about never getting his justice and something that sounded like 'I'll get him later.' Before getting off of the braided one.

    

"Hey thanks man! I owe you one buddy!" Duo said smiling as he got up and started to walk towards Heero, who still hadn't dropped the gun yet. "Heero?" Duo asked shakily a little worried that the gun was now pointed at him.

    

"Omae o korosu... Later. We've a mission to attend to. The others are in the library, lets go." With that he turned, pocketed the gun and walked off towards the library, with Duo and Wufei behind him.

    

They walked into the library and were met with Quatre sitting behind a desk and Trowa leaning against the bookshelf to the left of him eyeing the map on the desk. "Oi Heero! Duo, Wufei, I see Heero found you and ya'll made up, ne?" Quatre greeted and asked them. At the evil glare from Wufei and the smirk from Duo he could only guess he was wrong. Shaking his head he looked back to Heero. "So Heero what's the new mission that you needed to tell us about?"

    

"Yeah man! Where we goin' and what are we gonna blow up! The Great Shinigami is lookin' for some action!" Duo exclaimed bouncing up to the desk peering at the map then back to Heero with eager eyes, wanting to know where the action was gonna take place.

    

Heero walked up to the desk and pointed at the coordinates. "Dr. J said that we're to go to OZZ base #4876610 located at 21.78 x 48.31L and retrieve three disks labeled. 'Elghinyrrly Drathir'... 'Quarval-sharess d'vhid'... and a third disk labeled 'Quarval-sharess d'thunder'. He said that they hold vital information for some new gundam pilots that are to be appearing soon to help us; and who they are is classified information not to be discussed right now. We're to go into the base, collect the disks, erase the information off the MC's HD and come back to HQ on the DT, put the disks in safe keeping 'til further notice."

    

"Injustice! We do *not* need any help from others!" Wufei wasn't pleased with the information but nodded his head accepting it. After all it was a mission, and one didn't turn down a mission.

    

"ALRIGHT! When do we leave!?" mumbles "Maybe they'll be better company then some people around here." Then switched back to his normal voice "Come on lets go then!" Duo jumped in the air shouting ready to get going. 'Time for some fun!' he thought happily.

    

Trowa nodded his head agreeing that they should get going, and that he accepted the mission. Quatre, nodded also standing up. "Yes, we should get going if these disks contain vital information on new Gundam pilots."

    

Heero gave a slight nod turning on his heel and walking outta the room. "I'll lead, head in and get the disks, Wufei will cover me and the exit, Duo, Quatre and Trowa will watch out backs and take care of any OZ MS's that come to attack. Lets go." He stated in his cold monotone as he walked, the others glanced at each other in acceptance. As they reached the hanger, climbed into their Gundams and blasted off following Heero in Wing Zero.

  



	7. Chapter Seven

  
  


**New Things**   
Anime Redneck   
@--}--- * ---{--@

  
~*~ @ ~*~   
**Chapter Seven**   
~*~ . ~*~   
.   
~ * ~ * ~ SM dimension ~ * ~ * ~   
.     

Her hazel eyes nearly bugging out of their sockets, this was just like what she reads in her books, well sort of. She kept her gaze glued to the scene unfolding. Not wanting to miss a thing, inching closer and closer until she was practically on the battle field but hidden, wanting to witness it up close.

    

The Senshi gathered around Eternal Sailor Moon and Super Sailor Mercury who was still unconscious on the ground behind them. "What are we gonna do now? A combine attack?" suggested Super Sailor Venus.

    

Eternal Sailor Moon shook her head. "Iie, we'll use that as a last resort only. If need be I'll use..." she glanced at each of them. "My crystal." The others looked slightly taken aback.

    

"IIE! You can't do that! We won't let you Odango Atama!" Super Sailor Mars shouted, glaring at her princess. They all knew what using the Silver Crystal meant and they didn't plan on letting their princess do that.

    

"You can't do that Usa-chan, we won't loose you again." Super Sailor Jupiter told her, her eyes pleading with her princess not to.

    

Eternal Sailor Moon closed her eyes, folding her angelic wings behind her back, taking deep breaths before opening her eyes again. "My friends, you know this is that last choice we have, before we try that, what do we do now?"

    

The Senshi looked deep in thought, each keeping an eye on the youma, who was at the moment, looking like he was trying to regenerate his arm. _Not good. Not good at all._ Super Sailor Mars thought, looking to the others, hoping they were coming up with something because she was drawing a blank. Her fire didn't seem to have any effect on it. Venus' love and energy hurt it a little, Jupiter's lightening singed it, but most of all was Eternal Sailor Moon's attacks... they actually hurt it. But not by much, if we... if we did use all our powers, it'd be enough to kill it. "Guys... we've gotta pool all our energy to kill this youma... it's the only think I can think of!"

    

The others nodded. That was the only think either of them could think of. They hopped for something else, demo at least, if they pooled all their energy together, then Usagi wouldn't have to use the Silver Crystal... she'd keep her life... "Then so be it. Girls get ready. We've got one chance at this, and if this doesn't work. With or without your wishes, I'm using the Crystal." Eternal Sailor Moon said her voice booking no argument, face nothing but serious. Again, they nodded.

  
~ * ~ * ~ GW dimension ~ * ~ * ~   
`     

Once the guys got to the base Heero and Wufei landed in a hidden clearing far enough from the base that their Gundams would be safe and not seen, but close enough that it wouldn't take them too long to get to them if something should go wrong. Which nothing ever did so there wasn't anything to worry about right?

    

"We're going in now. Keep us covered and stay out of sight 'til they make themselves known." Heero commanded them through the vid-com as three faces nodded back at him with their own "Right!".. "Understood." And "Sure thing buddy!"

    

Heero gave a slight nod before closing out those three vid-coms, leaving Wufei's. "Lets get going." He said before closing the vid-com, opening the cockpit's door and jumping to the ground, taking off running with Wufei on his heels. The others were in the atmosphere out of radar range waiting for when they'd be needed.

    

Heero and Wufei entered the base after taking out the two guards at the entrance of the base with a quick blow to the head, disarming them of their weapons and heading to the computer room hiding in the shadows along the walls, every once and a while stopping and being quite as guards passed. They passed not noticing anything. Ten minutes later of doing this they reached the door the computer room that was marked on the blueprints. Heero motioned to Wufei to stay there; he was going in to retrieve the disks. Wufei nodded keeping pressed to the wall, eyes watching for anything that could screw the mission for them all.

    

Heero waited a minute before dashing quietly into the room, knocking out the two people in there before one knew what happened and the other as he was turning around. _Sad_. Heero thought before seating himself at a computer terminal and started typing at a speed that would surprise most people, his hands flying over the keyboard typing in code after code trying to find where the disks were hidden.

    

He finally found they were locked in a code-encrypted drawer to the far right of the room. _Not a problem_. He started typing more codes. After two minutes one drawer popped open, a minute later the other two popped open, he ran over grabbed the disk outta the first drawer, it was labeled _Elghinyrrly Drathir_... second drawer contained the disk labeled 'Quarval-sharess d'vhid' and the third drawer had the disk labeled _Quarval-sharess d'thunder_. He shut the drawers, ran back to the terminal he was used and started deleting anything associated with the three disks, slowly opening the door, he looked to Wufei and nodded, then they took off down the hallways back to their gundams.

  
~ * ~ * ~ Meanwhile Outside ~ * ~ * ~   
`     

"Ohhh GUYS!! If ya haven't noticed, WE'RE OUT NUMBERED HERE!!" Duo yelled through the vid-com.

    

"SHUT UP MAXWELL! UUGGGHHHH!!!" yelled Wufei slicing through two more mobile dolls with his energy saber.

    

"There's too many guys! Wufei and Heero have to hurry up! We can't defeat them all ourselves!" Quatre added his thoughts slicing through two more dolls with his scimitars and shooting one down with his guns.

    

Trowa was silent throughout it all silently destroying his part of the dolls that were heading for him. After destroying four he finally spoke up. "Duo try contacting Heero and Wufei, see if their back yet, we've not heard anything from them, if they were back they'd of told us, nonetheless, contact them. The only way I see outta this is to combine out fire power at the lot of them, there's something different about these MD's that make them stronger..."

    

Duo nodded once Trowa had finished talking. "It's no good buddy, no one is there yet..." Duo informed them, silently hoping nothing was wrong with them...

  
~ * ~ * ~ Back to Heero & Wufei ~ * ~ * ~   
`     

"INTRUDERS!! INTRUDERS ARE IN THE BASE!! ALL PERSONNEL TO YOUR STATIONS!!" Alarms were going off all over the place, soldiers running here and there preparing and watching for the intruders that were in the base, none paid enough attention to the shadows or they'd notice them moving.

    

Heero and Wufei made it five minutes down the halls when the alarms started and were three more down the hall when one of the soldiers stopped as if studying something, before running a few paces again then stopping. Heero and Wufei had stopped and stood still as could be when the soldier stopped the first time, thinking he'd seen them. When he started running a little more, they almost started moving again, 'til the same soldier stopped and kept looking towards them.

    

"Kuso." Heero muttered not loud enough for anyone but Wufei to hear him. The solider took a step forward toward them and basically signed his death warrant when he went for his gun, because before his hand even reached the clasp to undo the case for it; he was on the ground with a hold directly between his eyes; smoke still coming from the barrel of his gun, Heero started back down the hall with Wufei on his tail.

    

They ran down the halls towards their gundams without much difficulty, they had the three disks, all that was left was getting to their gundams and getting the hell outta there and back to the base. They were at the entrance when they were ambushed by a horde of soldiers as soon as they set foot out the entrance they started firing taking down as many as they could Wufei taking down half on the left, Heero the half on the right, but not before getting shot in his arm. Wufei turned nodding to his arm, asking a silent question; Heero nodded "Hn." Before running once again.

    

They were to their gundams and climbing in when a bright flash of light caught their attention, it wavered and fluctuated, kind of looking like the Antarctic's Aurora Borealis they stared at it a minute before shrugging it off and contacting the others. Heero hit the 'all vid-com' button as four faces showed up.

    

"DUDE! WHERE'VE YA'LL BEEN! WE'RE GETTING KILLED OUT HERE MAN!" Duo shouted taking out more dolls.

    

"Heero, Wufei are you both okay?" Quatre asked, earning two nods and a "Hn."

    

"Did you both see that light a minute ago? Anyone know what it was?" Trowa asked curiosity in his voice. Everyone nodded they're affirmative of seeing it.

    

"I don't know what it was, but I do know we need to get out of here and now before they send more mobile dolls after us..." Quatre trailed off looking at his screen and sighing. "I spoke too soon. GET READY GUYS!!"

    

"Let 'em come! Shinigami's ready to send 'em to meet they're Maker!" Duo grinned making the others shake their heads and watch the approaching dolls and keeping one eye on Heero and Wufei's backs while they flew to join up with them.

    

The other two flew flanking Sandrock and Heavyarm's sides, finishing off the circle they were making, it was the best defense they could do with that many mobile dolls coming at them. From the outside you'd never know this base could hold this many... Regardless they went in fighting with all there worth, if they can't beat them and die... so be it.

    

They die honorable deaths defending what they believe in.

  
~ * ~ * ~ Back in the SM dimension ~ * ~ * ~   
`     

The Senshi flanked Eternal Sailor Moon; Super Sailor's Jupiter and Venus on her right, Mars on her left, the unconscious Super Sailor Mercury behind them, she had moaned and moved slightly, acting like she'd wake, demo never did. Much to their disadvantage and dismay.

    

Regardless they stood their ground protecting the one down. "Lets do it then!" Eternal Sailor Moon said to her Senshi, in a monotone, hiding all feelings; the other Senshi nodded as they started to glow their respective colors, Eternal Moon started to glow a silvery gold color, energy collecting in her tiara's gem, the other getting in their attack stances.

    

The youma watched them readying his own attack, the most powerful of them.

    

Eternal Sailor Moon looked at them all and slightly nodded her head to them. They took the silent command.

    

"Mars... Fire..."

    

"Jupiter... Oak..."

    

"Venus... Love and Beauty..."

    

"Mercury... Aqua..." Super Sailor Mercury climbed shakily to her feet whispering her attack, smiling tiredly to her friends who gratefully returned the tired smile nodding to her.

    

"SNIPPER!!"

    

"EVOLUTION!!"

    

"SHOCK!!"

    

"RHAPSODY!!"

    

They finished together sending out their attacks at the same time; at that time Eternal Sailor Moon unleashed her own. "Eternal Moon Tiara... VAPORIZE!!!" she yelled out sending her attack, a mass collection of star dust, mini crescent moons and stars, they merged with the other Senshi's attacks forming a circle around the youma, completely encasing it within a bubble which steadily grew smaller and smaller crushing the youma as bright flash of light caught their attention.

    

It wavered and fluctuated, looking like Antarctic's Aurora Borealis does. They stared in awe at its beauty then as the bubble finally shrank to it's limits, crushing the youma, the sound of bones cracking snapped their attention back to the youma. The bubble crushing it bit by bit, as it started to scream the light flared up to a staggering brightness, causing the Senshi to turn away and cover their eyes...

  
~ * ~ * ~ Back in the GW dimension ~ * ~ * ~   
`     

"GUYS! There's like no chance in HADES that we can defeat this many!!" Duo shouted through the communications link. They were in 'on the ground' battle, he preferred being in the air, but any battle was fine with him. He watched as a hundred more red dots showed up on his screen, and that was only added to the other hundred that came out two minutes ago! _It's as if they knew, we were coming or something_... he pondered destroying four more dolls.

    

"Duo where's your sense of humor man? Like, have we ever failed yet?" Quatre asked in a mock Duo voice. Trying to get his happy friend back on track. He knew there were more dolls then they could possible take out... hell he wasn't stupid. He shook his head smiling at his goofiness. _The Gundams, fail? Never!_ he mentally cheered turning a circle his scimitars in hand, arms out, slicing through three more dolls that surrounded him. Giving a fierce yell he flew off towards five more dolls heading for Heavyarms.

    

Heero and Wufei were taking out most of them since they had more ammo left from not battling as long as the others. 200 dolls... down to 150... to 100... running outta ammo and 50 more dolls on the way. _Kuso_. Heero thought, _Looks like the last of them though_. He gave a little smirk. _Not a problem_. He flew off using the last of his ammo, starting to go for his buster rifle when the 'Aurora Borealis' lights flared up blinding them all, everyone stopped moving, shielding their eyes waiting for the light to dim or go away. When it finally did, they were shocked at what they saw...

    

"Oh sweet Allah...." Quatre murmured eye wide.

    

"OH WOW!... How in Hades..." Duo trailed off taking his scythe outta the doll he just sliced through, as it blew.

    

"Shimatta!" Wufei and Heero said in unison staring, one shaking his head. "Now what? Where'd they go?"

  



	8. Chapter Eight

  
  


**New Things**   
Anime Redneck   
@--}--- * ---{--@

  
~*~ @ ~*~   
**Chapter Eight**   
~*~ . ~*~   
`   
~ * ~ * ~ Back in the SM dimension ~ * ~ * ~   
`     

When the light finally dimmed enough for everyone to turn back around again and see... There were only the lights of the 'Aurora Borealis' and the dust of the now dead youma. Everyone sighed and was about to start on telling each on how they did and ask... Yes, this time _ask_ why Usagi was late when... the 'Aurora Borealis' disappeared and they finally noticed that a few people were missing from their little group. Eternal Sailor Moon, Super Sailor Jupiter and the unknown to them, Reicheru, were all missing.

    

"Where are they!! They can't just disappear like that! I mean... Usagi and her wings, yea she can fly away, but WHERE IS JUPITER!?!" half shouted a over worried Super Sailor Venus.

    

"I don't know Mina, I don't know... I can't feel them anymore..." whispered the now de-transformed Rei.

    

Super Sailor Mercury was leaning a little on Rei, fingers flying over her mini computer entering all the data and trying to figure out what... or where their friends had gone to. "Guys..." Mercury started as they all turned to her. "It's like they're here... but not here..." At their confused looks she sighed. "There here... on Earth... but not here... in this time."

    

"Oh, I see." Mina stated but wore a confused look.

    

"Then I think we need to pay a visit to Sailor Pluto, she'll know what to do about it." Rei clenched her fist that wasn't helping to hold, the now de-transformed Ami steady. "And I swear on Mars and all that's Holy if she knew about this..." she let her sentence trail off, knowing the others agreed with her on that one.

  
~ * ~ * ~ GW dimension ~ * ~ * ~   
`     

Duo looked around, then turned on his vid-com. "Where'd what go bro? I don't see anything... well missing that is..." he gave Heero a lopsided grin.

    

"Baka." Muttered the Japanese looking at Duo's grinning face then turning to look out of his gundam. "Iie, you stupid idoit... half the other dolls... they're gone. But how?" He turned looking at everyone's faces now; they all held confusion as well, not noticing the missing dolls and other things that hadn't been there before.

    

Like for instance the strawberry blonde haired girl close to the base of Deathscythe Hell... the chestnut brown haired girl at the feet of Heavyarms, and the silvery blonde haired Tenshi starting to stand weakly, a few yards in front of Wing Zero, her wings slightly spread behind her, one angled oddly, blood trinkling down from the mid joint of her right wing; red slowly soaking into the white feathers, staining them.

    

_Broken_. Heero's mind told him, as he looked over this Tenshi. _Tenshi? Where the hell did that come from? And why do I care if it's broken?_ he mentally growled. _Cause you still have_ some _humanity left in you and she's very kawaii_... the voice shot back.

    

_I have no humanity. Have no feelings. And you are getting on my ever loving last nerve! Go. Away_. He could almost feel the shaking of a head. _Nope. Gomen ne, but I don't think so!_ it chuckled, _Your stuck with me. So live with it_. Came the serious reply.

    

_I'm arguing with myself... I'm becoming like that braided baka_. Heero shook his head.

    

_Hey, I've talked with that 'braided baka's' humanity... think... think he called himself, Shinigami? Or something like that. He's quite the humanity to talk to let me tell ya!_ the voice said cheerfully.

    

_Leave. Me. Alone! This is a battle, there's iie place for you in MY head. Leave Now_. Heero growled back.

    

_Fine, but like Duo's told him. "I'll be back!"_ the 'voice', was laughing at him now, his humanity, _See ya Perfect!_ Heero actually rolled his eyes, as he watched the Tenshi look at them all.

    

Her gaze fell to each tall machine for that was her thoughts about them, tall and machine-like. How was she to know what name they were called for where she came from they had no such machinery. After gazing at the machines a minute, studying them, she turned her angelic face to gaze over those whom she loved as sisters, even Reicheru, whom she had only known for a day. Makoto was now de-transformed and unconscious lying at the feet of the orangeish-red machine. Reicheru was close to unconsciousness laying close to the black one, and she was standing close to the blue and white one, it's mechanical arm going for it's... gun?

    

_Wow, they're so big_... she thought in awe after checking her friends conditions. She tried to spread her wings. "Itai!! Owwie... _that_ hurts..." she cried out making a pain stricken face as two crystalline tears slid down her cheeks unchecked. She was in pain, emotionally and physically, her energy reserve was about at half. Or so she guessed it to be, either way, she felt she wouldn't be able to hold her transformation much longer.

    

She turned away from the enormous machines to get a better view, try to see where they were, she knew already, it didn't take a genius to figure out they weren't in their own time, because there was _no_ way, they had _this_ kind of technology yet. She giggled sadly. _It didn't take Ami-chan's computer to tell me this. This... these machines... are everywhere_... she thought looking around, she saw besides the apparatus she was standing by, debris of blown up ones were on the ground as well as more heading their way.

    

She was once told by Luna, and her mother, the late Queen Serenity, that when she got older and came of age, she'd get her full powers, and full control over the Silver Crystal. Now she thought that she was starting to come of age, for she felt... she didn't know how... but she felt that these machines behind her were good, and pure of their intentions and the ones approaching were the bad ones, soul less machines... Reaching out with her new powers, a sixth sense of sorts, she felt the fear and thoughts of the others, inside the machines.

    

_They're out of ammo. They'll die fighting for their beliefs... but there's nothing they can do now_... she thought sadly, turning to look over the giant machinery behind her again, her eyes stopping on the one in the middle, the one she was standing in front of, the blue and white one before turning back to the approaching machines.

    

"My world or not. This place needs to be protected; these people need to be protected. And I swear on the Moon as it's Princess and as it's Guardian, that I will protect them, and this world." whispering softly calling forth her heart wand, placing the Silver Crystal in the middle of it, she took a few steps forward, stopped and started to glow a silvery-gold color.

  
~ * ~ * ~ Heero's POV ~ * ~ * ~   
`     

"Baka onna's! Where did they come from!?" I heard Wufei yell through the com system. I listened as Quatre tried to calm him down, and Duo exclaimed at how kawaii they all were, but badly beaten up and in need of help.

    

"Yes. Trowa, get the brown haired girl, Duo get the blonde, take them back to the base and get them medical attention, I'll get this one. Quatre, Wufei, use whatever ammo you have left to cover our asses."

    

They all nodded at their orders, before I closed the vid-com with them, watching as Duo jumped from his gundam, ran to the brown haired girl, picked her up carefully, after looking over her wounds, then running and getting back in his gundam, ready to take off as soon as Trowa and I got the other two girls.

    

Trowa and I jumped out of our gundams about the same time it seemed. It all seemed to start going in slow motion as I went for the Tenshi. She had walked a few feet away and stopped, I started to run towards her before the dolls started firing again. But to my surprise - Hai, surprise, though I didn't show it - she started to glow a silvery-gold. Like a semi-transparent fog had enveloped her. It seemed to be collecting in some sort of wand she held, a heart on the top with crystal settled in the middle of it. All a sudden she let loose a shrill cry. "COSMIC... MOON... STAR... SHOWER!!!" she cried as a bright light shot forth into the sky sending down hundreds upon hundreds of falling stars, with a fury they hit the mobile dolls destroying more then half of them.

    

I stood shocked a moment before I saw her waver and sway to one side, about to collapse. Fatigue, her injuries or energy use, I guessed as I ran forward and caught her in my arms as she fell. She was light as a feather, not one to quote bad puns, but she was... very light... and had actual wings, as I had first guessed her right one was broken at the mid joint, pretty severely too.

    

_Kuso!_ picking her up and running back to my gundam, I settled the Tenshi over my back and carefully climbed up to the cockpit, gently, laying her in my chair, I stood opening a vid-com to the others. "Alright lets go. We need to get back now and figure out what to do."

    

"Weak onna's! We should leave them!" Wufei growled. I sent him a glare sufficiently shutting him up.

    

"Wu-man be nice! Shimatta man, they're like really beaten up! Who would have done this? I don't know but they need attention all the same, and you just need to shut up!" Duo yelled at him.

    

I tried to stop the corner of my lip from twitching into a smirk. It was funny watching Duo be this serious and yelling at the one person he ran from most... next to me that is.

    

"Heero and Duo are right. We need to move it quick. We've no ammo left and these three women need medical attention fast. Quatre, call ahead to Rasid and let him know of them, get the infirmary ready for when we get there." Trowa ordered Quatre, who nodded.

    

"Come on, let's get GOING ALREADY!!!" shouted Duo's impatient voice.

    

"Hnn. Mission. Completed." I stated as we all blasted off and back towards Quatre's mansion on Colony L3.

  
~ * ~ * ~ Duo's POV ~ * ~ * ~   
`     

As we blasted off for Q-man's mansion back on L3, I couldn't help but to look at the unconscious girl sitting slumped in my seat. She was something else. Very beautiful indeed, but badly wounded. I don't know why, but something in me changed, I wanted to find and beat the ever loving crap outta the ass that did that to her and if not a who... at least help her back to normal... she was knocked out and knocked out good. Though not when I found her.

  
~ * ~ Flashback ~ * ~   
`     

I jumped from Deathscythe Hell and ran towards the blonde haired beauty. She was badly beaten up, cuts, scrapes and blood where here and there, trinkling from their cuts, she had a few good-sized bruises starting to form. Which wasn't a surprise considering they fell from a good thirty-foot in the air. How that Tenshi over there is still standing it's a wonder, she looks more fragile then the others.

    

I shake my head, not a time to think about that now, just get her to safety baka! I bent down to pick her up and to my surprise her eyes were open! Well barley open, but open all the same. "Hello there! Listen I'm not gonna hurt ya or anything, I've gotta get you outta here and to safety." I told her smiling my bright smile even in the mists of a battle.

    

She looked confused and about to pass out. "W-who are you?" asked in almost a whisper I had to lean forward to hear it.

    

"Duo. Duo Maxwell. I may run, and I may hide, but I never tell a lie! That's me in a nut shell." I chuckled as she tried to give me a weak smile.

    

"Y-young, R-reicheru... my... my friend..." she had tried asking. I was shocked. She wasn't worried about herself, but about her friends. "They're... they're in the same condition as you... though, that Tenshi over there is in worse condition. My friends are getting them, come on we have to get outta here now!"

    

She nodded as I slowly bent and carefully picked her up in my arms. "T-tenshi? W-who?" her eyelids were slowly drooping promising a deep sleep. I looked into her hazel eyes with my Indigo ones and nodded to the left, then turned so she could see what I meant. I heard her take in a sharp breath in shock, and I didn't blame her... the Tenshi was beaten worse then the others, though still conscious... as impossible as that seems.

    

She had larger cuts and bruises on her body, her right wings mid joint was broken, you could tell 'cause of the odd angel the wing was bent at. Her angelic face was bloody from many scrapes and cuts. I silently promised if Heero hurt her anymore that I'd beat him to a pulp.

    

Looking down at the girl... No... a Tenshi in her own right even if she doesn't have the wings, to find her staring into his Indigo eyes as her own hazel ones started closing, soon she was in a deep sleep. Time to get goin' then. I thought as I ran back to Deathscythe Hell. Once in I laid her gently in my chair and stood waiting for the others.

  
~ * ~ End Flashback ~ * ~   
`     

Heero and the Tenshi were in; Trowa and the other girl were in also, everyone ready to blast off. Heero left, then me and Trowa, with Wufei and Quatre following to cover our asses just incase they decided to send the dolls after us again, which, wouldn't be a big surprise. 

    

"Guys, Rasid has the infirmary set and waiting for us to arrive with the three ladies." Quatre's voice came over the line.

    

"Hn. Arigatou, Quatre." Heero replied.

    

You know, I really need to start learning whatever language he speaks... what is it? Chinese? No that's Wu-man's... Isn't Heero... Japanese! That's it Japanese! That's what I need to start learning! I laugh quietly to myself. I knew a few words, but there are still more he speaks that I don't know what the hell they mean. These and thinking about the blonde hair hazel eyed girl were my thoughts as we flew back to the mansion.

  
~ * ~ * ~ Back to 3rd Person POV ~ * ~ * ~   
`     

Thirty minutes later Wing Zero set down in the hanger followed by, Deathscythe Hell, Heavyarms, then Sandrock and Altron. Quatre immediately jumped from his gundam and called for Rasid. "We're back Rasid! Please have the doctors ready we're coming now!" he informed Rasid.

    

"Yes Master Quatre, they're ready and awaiting your wounded guests." He finished closing the link.

    

Quatre turned around to see everyone out of their pilots, holding a unconscious girl, or not in Wufei's case, he just look ticked that they were taking care of 'weak onnas'. He smiled slightly, a sad smile. "Come on lets go! Their waiting for them, they need to get treated and treated now. Especially that one!!" he pointed to the winged Tenshi. The others nodded and ran from the room.

    

Heero ran in carrying the Tenshi. Whatever other name she had, probably wouldn't suit her. Tenshi was the name just about everyone had taken to calling her, for the white angelic wings she had. She had somehow, de-transformed back into just regular ol' Usagi... with one exception... Her angelic wings stayed... They didn't go away like they normally would, and her right one still had the broken mid joint. Trowa rushed in next carrying the brown haired girl, and Duo ran in, in a panic gently laying the blonde on a bed next to the Tenshi and other girl. The Doctor then pushed them all outta the room so they could see about tending to the girls.

  



	9. Chapter Nine

  
  


**New Things**   
Anime Redneck   
@--}--- * ---{--@

  
~*~ @ ~*~   
**Chapter Nine**   
~*~ . ~*~   
.   
    

A hour and a half later the doctor allowed them back in. "Will they be ok! What's wrong with them?" Duo started asking as everyone else sweat-dropped at the last question.

    

"Well... Duo they're all scrapped up, have cuts and bruises for one thing." The Dr. paused looking over the three girls as his nurses went about cleaning up and bandaging the rest of their wounds. "The strawberry blonde one, has minor cuts, scrapes and bruises, she'll be sore on her right side when she wakes and have one hell of a headache I imagine." He paused looking at her information. "From the looks of 'er. She fell from a pretty high height, causing her to have some bruised ribs; as the other two have..." he wrote something down then glanced back up at them.

    

"These two" he gestured to the strawberry blonde and chestnut brown haired girl. "Have about the same damage done to them, but this one here, she doesn't have the bruised ribs like her friend. I can't figure out why though." He looked to each pilot. "You say all three of them fell from the same height?"

    

Everyone nodded.

    

"Hmm, I see... well in any case I suggest asking them when they awake, but please, try to be nice." The doctor sternly shot a glare towards Heero and Wufei, who just nodded. "They probably have no clue where they're at, and will be disoriented."

    

Duo gave off a slight laugh, "Heh ya tell me about it! That one" he pointed to the strawberry blonde "her names Young Reicheru, and she doesn't know where she's at." The others looked at him questioningly. "WHAT!?" he shook his head staring at them. "She wasn't unconscious when I went to get her, so I introduced myself when she asked and told her I was there to help her not hurt her, shesh, I told her my name, she told me hers, fair trade I'd say." He finished mumbling from the looks he was getting. 'Then when she's all better, maybe I can ask her to lunch!' he thought happily smiling a little. Everyone else still looking at him sweat-dropped, knowing what he was thinking.

    

"Okay so Reicheru and Jane Doe here will be fine, just give them a few hours to sleep and a day or two of rest and they'll be back to normal." He walked over to the bed that the Tenshi was laying on and frowned, his face holding a bit of sadness he tried masking, but not before Heero and the others noticed it.

    

"This... Little Tenshi here, is the worst out of them all..." he trailed off looking at her. "She's got three broken ribs, her right... wing..." he trailed off his voice sounding fascinated, "is broken at the mid joint, as Mr. Yuy pointed out" he nodded his head toward Heero, who slightly nodded back. "We've tried to wrap it as you would any birds broken wing, it'll heal it's self in time... How much time... that I don't know... But she seems to be drained, again as Mr. Yuy pointed out. From what he has told me, she used a 'magical attack', which seems to have fed off her energy, as far as her wings go... I can not begin to explain that, nor try to." He shook his head look at them all. "She'll need a few days... as much as she's drained, she'll be asleep for a day or two... maybe more. We'll give her an IV and other medicines to help with her energy drain, help her get on her feet again, but the rest is really up to her." He informed.

    

They all nodded.

    

"Thank you doctor. We'll have someone in here to keep an eye on them 'til they all awaken, then, after they all have awaken, we'll try to get some information out of them, once they're more oriented." Quatre gave him a kind-thanking smile, relieved that the girls would be fine. But he was still worried about how the 'Little Tenshi' as the doctor had adorably called her, would come out of all this. "Well guys, if you don't mind. I'll take the first watch, I have a feeling it's going to be a long night." He tried stifling a yawn.

    

"Iie, you need your sleep Winner." Wufei spoke up. "I'll look after the weak onna's for a while, then the braided baka can come watch them in a few hours, then Barton, you and Yuy."

    

Quatre sighed but didn't give to arguing about it. It had been close to four hours since they met the mysterious girls and it was getting late, as much as he tried to fight it, sleep was calling him. "Thank you Wufei, please keep a close eye on them... I'll see you all in a little bit then." He waved before taking off for his bedroom.

    

The others nodded before heading to their own bedrooms to catch some shuteye before their watch. Leaving Wufei to mumble about weak onna's and the injustice of it all. Regardless of it all, he had his honor. _This onna nearly killed herself saving us with her friends. Why? I do not know but will find out_. He silently promised himself as he pulled up a chair, and sat down at the Tenshi's bedside, watching over her and her friends.

    

Three hours was his watching shift. It was now 5pm and he was starting to get hungry. They had missed lunch 'cause of these onnas and now he was hungry, and quietly wishing for the Braided One, to come relieve him.

    

Five minutes later the Braided One came strolling in, in a laid back fashion, taking long strides dressed in his normal black cloths with that goofy grin on his face; the one that said he was gonna be up to something, yet all he was carrying was a book. "Maxwell where have you been?" Wufei asked standing from his chair.

    

"Chill Wu-man I was trying to pick out a book thank you very much!" Duo said grinning.

    

"Do you know how long I've been waiting on you!? Which book did you bring??" he fumed. He didn't really care, as much as Duo liked getting on his nerves, he liked getting on his... only problem was nothing seemed to get on Duo's nerves... only chasing him around with his Katana seemed to work. "And don't call me Wu-Man!"

    

"Yea yea yea..." Duo waved his hand around "I'm five minutes and twenty seconds late, that a problem buddy boy?" he teased then looked confused a minute before grinning ear-to-ear holding up a book. "Why... _Great Ghosts_ of course! They got some *cool* stories in here man! You should read it!"

    

Wufei snorted. "You and death are going to get you one day Maxell. Watch over them and don't do anything like your normal self would." He said before leaving.

    

"Wu-man! I'm Shinigami! Death can't get me!" Duo softly yelled down the hall towards Wufei's retreating back smiling. He moved the chair to Reicheru's bedside so he could read to her a little. He opened up his book to _'Bentham's Headless Ghost'_ and started reading it to her.

    

_"Jeremy Bentham was a famous English philosopher. He was also a little strange_. Duo chuckled.

    

_"He thought everything should be useful. It was very wasteful, he said, just to bury bodies in the ground. He thought that they should be preserves and put on display. He thought it was a particularly good idea for smart fellows like himself to be put on display after death. He said that such displays would inspire the young._

    

"So when Jeremy Bentham died in 1832, he left instructions that his body should be preserved, stuffed, and put on display in a glass case. The case was to be set up at the entrance of the University of London. It's still there."

    

Duo stopped reading briefly looking up and around, then back a Reicheru. _Still asleep. Hmmm, oh well... Man, who would want to be put on display after their dead?_' he shivered, _Not me... but I'm Shinigami! I'll never die!_ Duo thought staring at the picture in the book then started reading again.

    

_"But things didn't work out quite as Bentham had hoped. In the first place, his head wasn't very well preserved. It has been replaced by a wax model. The original skull now rests between the figure's feet."_

    

"Uggghh..." almost dropping the book at the sound Duo immediately turned his glaze on the moaning Reicheru. "Someone... get the number of that semi..." she groaned from the pain of her throbbing head and bruised ribs.

    

Groggily her fingers move up to her temples where her head was throbbing with an incredible migraine. The need to sit up too great but her body would not respond to her simple commands. Hazel eyes flutter to gain focus on her sight... blinking till it adjusted and she saw clearly. "Where am I?" turning her head to the side she was greeted with a stunning shade of eyes.

    

They seemed familiar to her... flittering a smile towards him out of habit, thinking he was still part of her dream. Who else wouldn't dream of him... blinking to focus more. Pain mirrored in those hazel depths... she looked dazed and couldn't rightfully remember right then what this man's name was. Those eyes shut for a brief moment groaning out at the pain in her body. It truly did feel like a semi had ran over her, half a dozen times to be exact.

    

Duo grinned. "Semi indeed babe. But sorry, you hit the ground from thirty foot in the air. I see you've got a headache from hell" his grin widened "and the Doc says that you've got a few bruised ribs and should stay in bed for a while after you woke up." he found his page in his book again marking it with his finger. "You want anything? Pain killers, sit up, go eat." he grinned. "Food! Always makes me feel better!"

    

"Water" she croaked out. Her mouth felt like cotton, dry as a desert. It tasted nasty. Thankful that he wanted to take care of her. Food was the last thing on her mind. Pain Killers sounded nice to, perhaps it would subdue these sharp pains in her body. Using her hands to brace herself to sit up, but her hands slip and she fell back into place laying still with an "Oofph."

    

"Sure thing!" he smiled brightly and was about to leave the room when he heard a "Oofph" of pain, turning sharply he saw the problem, she was tryin' to sit up and with bruised ribs it was proving difficult. He smiled and walked over to the bed.

    

"Sucks being hurt huh?" he asked chuckling. He helped her sit up before turning and leaving the room heading for the small sink in the other room. Getting a glass and filling it up with water he rushed back to the room, stopped running right before entering the door. Walking over he handed her the glass, "Here you go" sitting back down.

    

Her hands shook but she was able to keep the glass clutched into her slender fingers. Jerkily she brought it to her lips sloshing a bit of water over her mouth but most of it went into her throat sighing at the comfort it added to her parched throat and mouth, "Ahhh..." her hands drop to the sides unable to hold onto the glass anymore as it turns and falls to the floor was a clank and splashing sounds, "Oh." glancing towards Duo, "I'm sorry."

    

Duo chuckles a bit bending down to pick up the glass. "Hey don't worry about it. I'm sure I'd of done the same thing just wakin' up from bein' knocked out oh... about five hours! Shoot..." he trailed off heading to the other room rinsing the glass out and grabbing a towel before returning. Setting the refilled glass of water on the side table he bent down sopping up the spilt water. He looked up at her thinking about something. "You know..." he started, "I'm so hyper and all, I'd probably only be knocked out for two hours... if that!" he said as an after thought to his other comment, smiling he went back to sopping up the water.

    

A soft pain filled chuckle. He was funny as she winced from the pain her laughter caused. She began to cough and her body tensed at the new onslaught of pain it shot throughout her.

    

At the coughing Duo stood up looking at her. "Are you alright!? Here drink some more water... ehh... I'll hold it for you this time, so you don't drop it again." He gave her a lop sided grin.

    

"Thank you." Her voice thin and pain laden. Awaiting for him to place the glass to her lips. Drinking more of the cool refreshing water. Pulling back when she had taken enough, "Thank you... Duo." Yeah his name finally came to her... she was working it into her head 'til it just popped in there.

    

Duo smiled at her before setting the glass down and taking the towel to the dirty cloths shoot. He returned and sat down looking around the white room. _This place really is boring... and dull_... he thought looking at the white walls, white curtains that separated the beds and finally the white sheets and floor.

    

"You sure you don't want anything else?" he wanted to ask her about earlier but the guys wanted to wait 'til they were all together. He sighed. _But I can ask about the Tenshi!_ he smiled remembering what the doctor and everyone else had called her. He wasn't interested in her, he was interested in this one... _but those wings! Man... how can she have wings and_ not _be a Tenshi!_

    

She shook her head, wincing as it hurt her some more with a groan, "No... I'm fine... just hurt all over... my head feels like it's gonna split open."

    

He nodded opening a drawer shuffling some stuff around, "AH HA!" he pulled his hand out ripping open a aspirin packet and handing them to her. "Here you go! This might help a little, but uh..." puts his hand behind his head laughing lightly "I can't promise anything."

    

"It's ok." Rasping... all this talking was wearing her out. She popped the aspirins in her mouth, shuddering at the ickiness of its taste and the feel of it going down her throat. She almost gagged on it, but if it would help out with the pain. She'd gratefully take it.

    

He almost flinched as she started gagging on the aspirin. Personally he liked Advil... it had a nice sugar coating on it and made it a _hell_ of a lot easier to sallow then these... things... He really needed to ask the doc about getting those instead of these icky things. He watched her a minute before opening his forgotten book back up and reading the rest of the story.

    

_"The partially preserved philosopher doesn't inspire anyone. The display is looked upon as a gruesome oddity._

    

"Bentham's ghost has been reported in the halls of the University. The spectre carried his skull under his arm. Sometimes, is it said, he rolls his skull down the corridors, like a bowling ball.

    

"He was a little strange in life. He is a little strange as a ghost." He finished reading then started laughing quietly. "That was kinda good. Do you read ghost stories or anything? Bet you'd like to get some rest huh?" he asked looking at her quizzically.

    

Her eyes were drifting shut, "I love to read" each word growing sluggish and soft, "Mostly fiction... about elves... druids..." she was lolling between wakefulness and sleeping.

    

Duo watched as she started slipping back into the arms of sleep. Her eyes slowly closing, her mind-loosing grip on the words she tried saying, and he smiled softly. _She's kinda cute when she's sleepy_. He thought as she slid into the bed from her sitting position. He watched her a few more minutes 'til she was fully asleep before getting up and quietly pulling the covers up to her chin then sitting back down and reading more of his book, waiting to be relieved of the watch.

    

_"...The head was sent home to his sister at Wardley Hall. Since then it has never left for very long._

    

"It's not that the people of Wardley Hall haven't tried to get rid of the skull. They often have. It has been buried, burned, and thrown in the river. But the next day it is always back in the little cabinet behind the stairs where it was kept in the first place. At least that is what the legends say.

    

"According to a more recent story, a couple of visitors once stole the skull while no one was looking. They dropped it in a pond near the Hall. That night there was a-" Someone clearing their throat caught his attention, he looked up and saw Trowa. "Hey man how's it goin'?" he asked in a hushed voice, not wanting to wake anyone.

    

Trowa nodded. "Duo. You can go on now. It's my turn." Trowa said in his normally quiet voice.

    

"Yea ok dude." He said getting up and walking towards the door, he got a foot past Trowa before stopping and grabbing his arm as he was going for the chair. Trowa turned and looked at him. "Hey, Reicheru woke up about two hours back. I uhh, gave her some water and aspirin 'cause she said she was hurting all over." he chuckled softly "So keep an ear out for her 'kay bud?"

    

Trowa nodded, "Sure Duo."

    

Duo smiled in thanks before leaving to find the doc to tell him to get rid of the 'yucky-I'm-gonna-choke-on-them' pills and tell him to get some Advil ones. Then to find Quatre and the guys so they can know Reicheru woke up.

  



	10. Chapter Ten

  
  


**New Things**   
Anime Redneck   
@--}--- * ---{--@

  
~*~ @ ~*~   
**Chapter Ten**   
~*~ . ~*~   
.   
    

He took the chair and moved it to the brown haired girls bed, then went and checked on the Tenshi. He knew how Reicheru was doing, from Duo, so he wanted to make sure the Tenshi was fine before he sat down to wonder about the brown haired... err why they were there and just showed up out of no where in a flash of light. The Tenshi was fine, seemingly in a peaceful sleep, so he went back and sat at the brown haired ones bed.

    

_Where did they come from? Did they all come from the same place? Why don't they all have wings? And who's the Tenshi? Whose this one_... his thoughts trailed as he looked at her sleeping face. It had, like with the others, scrapes and bruises, little bandages here and there covering up the bad ones, she had a few really bad ones on her legs the doc had said, nothing broken just bruised and cut.

    

He turned from her looking around the room. _Too plain, too white_. He thought scanning the area for something to read. _Should have brought something... or asked Duo for his book_... He got up and headed to the other room and grabbed a magazine, he turned and headed back to his chair.

    

Once he sat down he noticed what he had grabbed. _'Hunters Sports'_ he mentally smirked, they had a lot of things to read about in that one, guns, ammo, places to hunt, not that they had a lot of time for that, but they made time. So the duration of his 'watch' was spent reading 'til Quatre came to relive him.

    

Four hours later there was a light shaking on his shoulders. He had fallen asleep reading the magazine. "Trowa... Trowa wake up... It's my turn, you need to get to bed Trowa, and it's 12am... Trowa?" a soft voice called out.

    

Sluggishly the olive eyed boy slowly opened his eyes, blinking them a few times to get the sleep out of them. He looked around before settling on Quatre's blue-green eyes. "Quatre?" he asked quietly.

    

He nodded. "Yes, it's me. Come on, it's my turn to watch them now. You need your sleep." He whispered back, Trowa nodded getting up to go. "Uhh, Trowa?"

    

Trowa turned around looking at Quatre with a questioningly look.

    

"Have any awoken besides Miss. Reicheru when Duo was in here?" he asked, Trowa shook his head 'no'. Quatre nodded. "Okay then, see you in the morning." He gave him a small wave as he walked out the door before sitting down by the brown haired girl Trowa had been sitting by.

    

He unlike Trowa had borrowed Duo's gameboy. He turned the sound off and started playing; it was a really old game they had played a long time ago, he didn't check the gameboy when he grabbed it he just took whatever was in it. Luckily it was Mario Brothers, and that one he knew how to play.

    

He sat there playing, his ears alert for any sound from any of them. He heard a few groans and the such, but no one awoke, besides the groans, everyone seemed to be having a peaceful sleep, so just went on playing the gameboy.

    

Three hours pass quickly, soon came 3am and found Heero leaning against the doorframe watching him. Shaking his head, he cleared his throat startling Quatre, he almost smirked. Almost.

    

"Oh Heero! It's your turn already?" he asked.

    

Heero just nodded. "Hn."

    

Quatre sighed, it was a lost cause trying to get him to say anything. "Alright then. See you in the morning. Take care!" he waved and walked out still playing the gameboy, never missing a turn in the hallways.

    

Heero moved silently as was his way, easing his frame into a chair. He glanced around for a few moments. Checking out each injured woman. Studying them a brief glance before shifting towards the winged one, she was far more interesting than the rest. Well that's what he told himself anyway... it was the wings, but he wouldn't entirely be truthful to himself.

    

As he watched her, he noticed she seemed to be in a peaceful sleep, every now and then she'd slightly turn her head as her brow furrowed in? He didn't know what from... nightmare... thought or even pain. Pain was something that never bothered him. The only things that got to him was the braided baka known as Duo. He annoyed him.

    

She, the Tenshi was a puzzle to him. At the battle she released a massive attack... or so it looked liked to him... then she fainted. See, that's the part that kept playing in his mind, was the battle. From the fall alone, the others were knocked out, almost in Reicheru's case.

    

But that's what bothered him. Not that he'd admit it to anyone, but from the drop alone she should have passed out; she didn't pass out 'til the attack. To him she seemed the strongest of them, yet looked the weakest. He couldn't figure that one out. Nor did he really want to. It wasn't any of his concern. Yet to his dismay, he kept staring at her trying to figure it out. He sat there and studied her, took this time to really get to look at her.

    

She had an angelic face, light peach colored skin, silvery-blonde hair, with her bangs hanging in her face, the ones in the middle making a heart shape she had soft black lashes that he was sure circled beautiful eyes. The thing about her that he didn't quite didn't understand were her wings. Angelic white wings that his fingers ached to touch to see if they were real and soft as he imagined they were. He grimaced as he looked at the one that was bandaged, having spots of light red where the nurses couldn't get all the blood off from her broken joint.

    

This time she didn't moan, she still felt sore but better since she had that aspirin. Her headache was gone. Fluttering her eyes open to stare at the ceiling a while before looking around. There was that one girl... the one who was fighting. She didn't rightfully know her name but she was or had to be friends with that one she tried to push to safety. She looked as beat up as she.

    

"Boy... we both went through hell..."

    

Heero's head snapped from his Tenshi. _My Tenshi? Nande kuso!?_ he shook his head ridding of the thought. _Who was that?_ he wondered getting up and leaning over the bed to pull the curtain back.

    

He stared at the other girl, Reicheru. He blinked, "Hn." before sitting back down. "Your awake."

    

This man worked on her nerves a bit by the way he was acting. Now her strength was moderately back, she eased to a sitting position, holding onto her ribs so not to jar the soreness, "Gee... your observant..." she noticed how he was setting by the winged one. She looked oddly familiar but she wasn't sure. Flinching from a brief spasm of pain washing over her.

    

Heero noticed her flinching but didn't show any signs of it, instead he looked back at the Tenshi. "Do you need a doctor?" he asked in monotone raising his eyes to look at her, but not moving his head.

    

Wincing slightly at the pain in her ribs. Once more glancing at this new man. "Who might you be?" she felt like death warmed over and she was demanding answers. He rankled her for how unfeeling he was towards her.

    

He looked up. "Heero Yuy."

    

"...I'm Reicheru Young." man why wouldn't the hurt in her middle stop. It ached and pained her. She noticed finally that he never once left the Tenshi's side. That caused her to smirk, but she still held a vision of dark blue cobalt blue... yeah that was it... eyes... sienna hair with a handsome face dancing in her mind's eye.

    

Heero barley nodded to her, looking down again. "Where are you from?" He didn't really care; he really wanted to know where the Tenshi was from... he mentally sighed... but the doctor said to be nice... so he was forced to.

    

"Well... when I find out... I'll report it to you" she was testy due to her pains and his attitude. Right now he seemed to anger her a bit. Desperately wishing that Duo would come back in here. At least she was up and about. She brought her legs over to the side of the bed. Holding her head at the siege of dizziness that overwhelmed her.

    

Heero looked up raising an eyebrow but said nothing. After a minute of staring at her, the corner of his mouth slightly twitching from humor or nerves she couldn't tell. He didn't rightly know himself. This one onna, Reicheru, was being a smartass with him, he didn't mind that much though, he was used to it from Duo. "Do you know them?" he nodded to the Tenshi and the bed behind Reicheru.

    

Looks up towards him with blinking eyes, "That one there," pointing to the brown haired one "I truly don't know but that one with the wings" pointing towards the angel like girl "Looks vaguely familiar to me..." scratching her head a bet, willing her mind to remember what was briefly forgotten.

    

At the mention of the Tenshi looking 'vaguely familiar' to her he raised a eyebrow again, interested in knowing more about her, the other one too, but this one, the Tenshi peaked his curiosity... a little. "We don't know this one or the others name. But the others have taken to calling her 'Tenshi' for now." he said. _Or forever_ the voice in his mind said softly.

    

Heero mentally groaned. _Go away!_ he ordered.

    

_I'll never go away and you know it! But, I'll shut up for a while_. it said causing Heero to slightly smirk. One that if you weren't looking at him closely you wouldn't notice it. He shook his head slightly looking back to Reicheru. "How does Tenshi look familiar to you?"

    

"She... she looked like the girl Usagi that befriended me this morning... or what I think was morning" she was growing more confused by the second, "but... she doesn't have wings..." she was thinking she was loosing her mind, going totally loony seeing wings on a woman, especially one that was a friend.

    

Heero nodded. He knew what a drop from that height could do. Self destructing Zero let him learn that, but many times the pain she felt. "Hn."

    

A few minutes of silence passed, each thinking they're own thoughts before Heero broke it. "Without wings she looks the same then?" he was thinking about when she was wearing different cloths... she had changed from them to how she is now... that part to, confused him.

    

"What do you mean?" her gaze directed towards him. The gaze itself thought of how nutty he was sounding. It made no sense to her of what he was talking about, "Please explain what you're talking about."

    

Heero shifted his eyes to look at the Tenshi, then back to her. "Think about it." He paused never looking away from her. "Look at her and picture her without wings in your mind, close your eyes. What do you see? Without wings, does she look like your friend?" he asked a bit softer, still in monotone.

    

Looking as if he grew horns or something, "Ok" murmuring as she closed her eyes as she concentrated. Picturing the girl with wings as Usagi... the realization startled her as her eyes flew open. "I'll beh ... 'tis Usagi, Oh My Lord..." she looked dazed and slightly put out of place.

    

Heero nodded, his thoughts correct about them being the same. _Looks can be deceiving_. He thought, wondering if he should tell her of what he saw. He decided to wait, 'til they were all together, like they decided. "Usagi, is her name? Bunny." He gave a slight smirk before leaving the room.

    

Returning moments later with two cans of Dr. Pepper, handing her one. "Here." He had seen Duo in the hall and hoped he wouldn't come bother him.

    

Slipping her fingers over the can to reach over with her other to pop the tab, lifting it to her lips as she tilted her head back to drink the bubbly liquid. It felt good to taste soda again. She could feel it burn her throat as it went down.

    

"Hey hey hey!" came Duo's loud voice from a few feet outside the door. Heero growled glaring at him through the door, then _at_ him as he came in. "Hey wha- oh... sorry." He said in a quiet hush. It was now 7:30 in the morning. He had come to see how Heero was holding up being up so long without sleep would mess with anyone. But knowing that he was the 'Perfect Solider' figured it wouldn't bother him. He was stubborn and didn't rest like Quatre pleaded with him while he wasn't on watch, so he had been up since early this morning.

    

Now he walks in immediately forgetting that there's people _sleeping_ in here, earns a growl and glare from Heero, but gets a surprise in Reicheru being awake. The growl and still on going glare forgotten he turns to her. "Mornin' sunshine! How'd ya sleep?" he inquired smiling.

    

The smile she seemed to gift him was filled with warmth and pleasure of seeing him. "Like tha dead." sort of giggles from her choice of words, Heero and his questions now pushed to the furthest region of her mind. Her eyes seemed to dance at the sight of Duo. He was much better than the quiet non-human. Wow... that's what he put into her mind... being a robot... non-human... she shook that thought out of her head. "I feel much better."

    

Duo's smile brightened. "Great! Oh hey! I told the Doc to get some Advil and throw away the yucky-gonna-chock-on' Aspirin. So you'll probably like those better. Uhh..." glances at Heero then back to Reicheru, "If you feel like walking and eating, there's chow down stairs and I can show you around, if you want. Quatre even set up a room for you all when you're feeling better for it." he grinned hoping she would, didn't seem Heero was being great company.

    

"That sounds great" quick to reply, she almost jumped off the bed but her body protested against her wants. Slashing her lids down hard, gritting over the pain in her insides. She almost toppled back to bed but braced herself on the edges of the bed. She gave Duo a bright smile but her eyes dulled a bit with pain, not even the growling of her stomach would let her not rest anymore. It demanded food, and demanded it now. "I need help ifin' you please Duo."

    

He grimaced a bit at the pain she was goin' through. It really did suck being hurt like that. He chuckled lowly, smiling brightly. "Hey sure thing! Always love helping a lady in distress! Or..." chuckles "in your case pain. But uh... a pretty lady like yous great to help any day!" he tried to quickly cover up his mistake.

    

Her cheeks bloomed into a nice shade of red for being called a pretty lady. It warmed her stomach but it was still demanding food. Glad for Duo's help. Why was she being so shy, she was never shy before in her life. Strange but unable to keep her eyes off him as he helped her.

    

Heero watched them from the corner of his eye, silently rolling them at Duo's antics, as he watched the sleeping Tenshi's face scrunch up with... _Shimatta_. He silently thought because he didn't know what it was scrunching up in. He thought it was doing that 'cause of the pain, but a Tenshi shouldn't have to go through that, so, he hoped it was thought, or a dream.

    

Duo linked his right arm around Reicheru's back and held her by her side as she put her left arm up over his left shoulder holding on to him, not wanting to go through another spell of almost falling. Duo smiled brightly before turning to Heero. "Hey man, you want anything? I can bring something back, you haven't eaten in a long while." His voice held some concern, he annoyed the guy and they 'fought' but, he didn't not like him. Heero shook his head 'no' and Duo sighed slightly. "Alright bro." he turned to Reicheru, "Come on babe! Lets go grab some grub!"

    

"That sounds great, I'm starved." to contribute to that fact her belly gave a loud grumbling sound. The roar of her stomach made her flush from embarrassment then shook it away. She was injured after all and hasn't ate in a long time. If others didn't like it... too bad. With his hands firmly on her back, she felt safe in his arms. Odd she never felt that way with any man and she did with this stranger. Sighing to herself not wishing to dwell on it. He was pleasing company.

    

"Uugghhhhh... Shimatta semi's... gotta learn... to stay on the road!" a slightly pissed off and painful moan came from the bed on the far side of the room, eyes never opening, head slightly turning from side to side.

    

Duo turned his head quickly, making sure not to turn his body, so he wouldn't hurt Reicheru any more then she was. Heero's head snapped up staring at the other onna and Reicheru slowly turned her head to the girl she knew as Jupiter, but not looked a civilian; thinking she knew how she felt as the pain in her side decided to remind her every over move she made.

    

Heero looked at Duo and nodded. "Yea, sure thing man, I'll get Trowa in here. Then YOU can go get something to eat and some sleep" mumbles "and a shower." At Heero's glare Duo made a wise decision to get out while the getting was good. "Well! Uhh... come on Reicheru, lets get there before they eat it all!" with that Duo and Reicheru quickly but carefully made their way from the room, leaving Heero with the Tenshi and other onna.

    

Turning towards the waking woman, she eyed her closely remembering how she helped push the winged one... Well I should call her Winged Usagi for now that I thought about it, they had the same aura. I sent the girl my sympathy. I knew the pain would be great. With my hand clutched around Duo we proceeded to go down the steps to the main hall. The place was impressive, I took this time to study Duo's visage. He was good looking and from the faint crinkles around his eyes and mouth I could tell he was one who liked to have a good time. He seemed to have a good heart to him. After all he was helping her was he not.

  



	11. Chapter Eleven

~ New Things ~  
Chapter 11  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
"What do you think Quatre?" Trowa asked leaning against the wall drinking his coffee. "About the girls." He clarified.  
  
Quatre looked up from his meal of eggs, pancakes, and a little sausage, there was more he cooked, he knew Duo's appetite and now they had three other mouths to feed, not that he couldn't afford it though. He slightly shook his head looking at Trowa a minute before tilting it slightly.  
  
"I'm not sure..." he thought a second. "I don't get anything bad from them, only good vibes. They're not here to do any harm to us, if so then the Tenshi wouldn't have used most her energy and blown up half the dolls that were coming at us, she could have easily blown us up."  
  
Trowa started to open him mouth to say something but Wufei cut him off. "Weak onnas! They've no right to on a battlefield! It's injustice!!" he quietly fumed.  
  
Trowa just looked at him then back to Quatre, starting to open his mouth again but was cut off by the blonde, seemingly knowing what he was going to say. "No, and I don't think it's just a cover to get close to us. I would have felt anything bad from them. Instead, I just felt joy... and pain..." his voice quieted considerably. "Pain... mostly from the Tenshi I think... one such as her should not go through such pain. She's an innocent... they're all innocents..." he trailed off looking back down at his plate as noise from the hall reached their ears; they all turned and waited for whomever it was.  
  
Upon the sight of Duo helping one of those "weak onna's" as Wufei so profusely put it. It was the one he found, the strawberry blonde one and she was fully awake. Duo held her tightly and protectively which drew all three's attention. Since when did Duo ever care about a woman before, well there was Hilde but she was an annoying friend of his that left short after. It didn't seem to affect Duo in the least  
  
"Heeya lookie whose up," Duo seem to say a little bit too cheerfully. He made sure his steps were slow after all he didn't want to jar Reicheru's ribs. He took his time and patience, which made Wufei's jaw drop considerably. He was the must shocked about the whole display. Trowa seemed to watch him carefully as with the girl. She didn't seem to mind Duo holding her this way, actually she seemed to prefer the braided one's touch and help.  
  
"Reicheru let me introduce yeh to the boyz," turning his eyes briefly to Reicheru then to the other occupants in the room. "This one here with the long brown bangs covering one eye, is Trowa Barton! He's the quiet one." Trowa nodded towards her. He pointed to Quatre next. "This golden blonde here is Quatre, he owns this 'house.'" whispers "and a lot more!"   
  
Quatre nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss. Reicheru. I hope your feeling well today." He said politely.  
  
"And this one is Wu-man." he snickered "Actually his name's Wufei Chang, but I call him Wu-man! He has a thing for saying 'weak onnas' and 'injustice' all the time. He's short tempered and stuff." whispers "Watch out for him!" he smiles as he hears a growl from Wu-man. "And you've already met Heero Yuy."  
  
From Duo's words Reicheru covers her lips to snuff out the snicker that was beginning to show. From her first impression of him was correct, he was the sort who had a good time. Someone she could get along with famously. She gave each man a nod and a murmured "hello". The blond she could tell by his soft looks was a kind one, but from what she heard about the one, Wu-man as Duo put it, she doubted if she'd like him very much. In fact she hated guys who acted like chauvinistic pigs, thinking a woman's place was in the kitchen... Bah... she'd show that one, once she is better of course, that she was no weak onna... far from it... Well she did prove as much she was the first one awake and eating food.  
  
After introductions Duo helped Reicheru sit and then scrambled around the kitchen getting her a plate together before fixing himself one. Which, compared to hers or anyone else's, was over flowing. He sat down next to Reicheru and started eating.  
  
"How's the grub!? Q-man's the best cook outta us! I can't cook at all. I suck. But he's the best! I love to eat!" he smiled brightly earning a slightly irate look from Wufei, an amused look with slight blush from Quatre from the praises, and Trowa just looked impassive. But she could answer him he tilted his head to the side in thought then turned around to face Trowa.  
  
"Hey Trowa... Heero said to get you to go on up there. That brown haired chic's wakin' up!" he chuckled "She said," mimicking a moan and weak voice, "'Uugghhhhh... Shimatta semi's... gotta learn... to stay on the road!'" he laughed, "Man, I don't know what 'shimatta' means but that's what she said. So I guess you should head up there since you got her from the battlefield. That Tenshi's still outta it, and Heero won't come down or get some rest. Why don't you go knock some sense into 'im?" Duo smiled as Trowa nodded and left the room after refilling his coffee.  
  
Reicheru looked down at her plate, her stomach kept grumbling for the rich smell of it all. She could feel her mouth watering already, not waiting any moment longer she dug in. Piling the food into her mouth as if she hadn't ate for years instead of the day she was knocked out. She didn't care if they thought she was a pig especially the one glowering at Duo, her knight in shining armor. She had to laugh about that one... nearly choking on a piece of sausage. After half that on her plate was consumed she did glance up to Quatre... her cheeks blooming a soft shade of red by her lack of manners. "He's right... you are an excellent cook." Then went right back to finishing up that on her plate.  
  
Quatre smiled kindly to her, his cheeks still a flush with a light shade of pink from the earlier praises. "Thank you Miss. Reicheru. I'm glad that you like it." He got up putting his plate away and clearing the table, and counter tops.  
  
Wufei sat there staring... well more like glaring at the onna in front of him, whom Duo seems to be quite taken too. "Weak onna..." he muttered getting up, putting his plate in the sink and walking outta the room to meditate.  
  
  
~ * ~ * ~ Up Stairs ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Heero's head was dipping and swaying every now and then as he'd drop off to sleep for a minute before snapping his head up awake, then a few minutes later start to fall back into the arms of sleep. Even the Perfect Solider needed his sleep, and he was starting to go past his limits. He had been up since four yesterday morning, and it was now somewhere between 8am - 9am the day after.  
  
Trowa walked up the stairs as quiet as a cat, his long legs taking them two at a time. He walked quickly through the maze of hallways, finding the med rooms; he stopped at the door, silently watching Heero with a faint twinkle in his eye that could be said was humor. Seldom got to see the Perfect Solider this way before. It was kind of funny, and cute in a way. He looked like a father watching over his injured young, falling asleep after too many taxing hours of being awake or in action as was Heero's case.  
  
Walking in the room a few paces, Heero snapped awake and glared at him a minute, after which it was just staring at him, question in his eyes. "You need your rest Heero." Heero shook his head looking back to the Tenshi. "Don't worry, I'll watch her for you. Go rest." It was more of a command then a request.  
  
Heero looked up again, his eyes seeming to have dulled from lack of sleep a second before his cold mask was in place again. "Hnn" nodding he left the room.  
  
Trowa sighed looking at the Tenshi before walking over and sitting by the brown haired girl, watching as she slept, turning every now and then.  
  
  
~ * ~ * ~ Heero's Room ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Heero walked down the halls to his room, grateful that he didn't run into Duo, or anyone else. He entered the room, sat on the end of his bed, took off his shoes and socks, then his tank top. Balling them up he threw them to his cloths hamper making the 'shot'. Clad in only his black spandex shorts he grabbed a new change of cloths to sleep in.  
  
Five minutes and a hot shower later he came out wearing the change of clothing, throwing his dirties and towel into the hamper he made way for his bed. Climbed in switching off the nightstand light, he pulled the covers to his chest as he closed his eyes and let the sweet arms of sleep embrace him.  
  
  
~ * ~ * ~ Back in the Kitchen ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Her voice held a false sweetness as it called after the rude one. "Next time... say it to my face you swine." Smirking to herself. She never let anyone get away before calling her weak and she'll be damned if she'd let that one call her that. Mindless of what the others my think or care. Boy she was a brave one.  
  
"OHHHHH!! YOU GO GIRL!" Duo let out laughing. "No one ever talks back to Wu-man... well, I do, but he always chases me around with his Katana." He gave everyone a lop sided grin. "Wonder what the other gal and Tenshi will be like when they awake... Think they'll challenge Wu-man like you Rei-chan?" he asked grinning. "Hey did you know them?"  
  
"I know the winged one... her name is Usagi" murmuring... smirking a little from his praise. So the rude one didn't like others to talk back to him. Well well... this was going to be fun. An odd twinkle lent a cast to her hazel eyes. They didn't know her very well YET. "I don't know about the dark headed one but she seems to be on that won't take any of his nonsense... Usagi... well... I just met her the other day honestly."  
  
"Oh." Duo thought for a moment. "Wonder why she has wings then? Is she really a Tenshi? And we're not just calling her that?" he mused aloud to himself.  
  
Quatre turned around from finishing the dishes, looked at Duo and blinked. "It's... it's possible..." Duo and Reicheru looked at him confused. Quatre cleared his throat and looked around nervously. "Well I mean... all I get from her is a pure soul, pure innocence. But there's also pain." At Duo's ready to open and comment mouth Quatre continued. "No, Duo, not that kind of pain... pain here." he placed his hand over his heart, "Don't you see... there's... there's more here then we understand... and unless Miss. Reicheru here, or the girl upstairs can help us figure it out... then we have to wait for the Tenshi to open up in her own time." He finished softly, almost a whisper; the others nodded in understanding, even Duo.  
  
That got Reicheru to ponder of Quatre's words. In a way it made since to her. Out of thought she began to toy with the necklace she wore. It was a teardrop opal with a tiny almost invisible diamond above hanging on a golden chain. She didn't notice it but she often toyed with it when deep in thought especially in the words Quatre's. She had felt the same thing upon first meeting of Usagi.  
  
'This is too much." Duo thought with a slight sigh he looked at Quatre who had now finished cleaning and was leaning against the counter, his right leg crossed over his left, left arm across his chest, his right elbow resting on top head in the palm of his right hand, dipped down in thought.   
  
Then to Reicheru who was playing with a... opal necklace, she looked deep in thought as well. He threw his hands in the air silently. 'All this thought is giving me a headache!' he mentally yelled walking outta the room into the living room and towards the stereo. He turned it to a station.  
  
"...oh but I never will forget when she stood up and said.. well I guess you think we're just gonna kiss and make up huh? That's when she said... she said, why don't you kiss... kiss this, and I don't mean on my rosy red lips... Me and you, we're through... and there's only one thing left for you to do... you just come over here one last time pucker up and close your eyes and kiss this... goodbye..." 'Nope that won't do. Country just ain't my thang.' He thought smiling goofily.  
  
So he switched it to another one.  
  
"Oh no... now hunny what've you done... oh no it's the sound of my gun... oh no now hunny what've you done... oh no it's the sound... nu nu nuuuu... nu nu nuuuu... nu nu nuuuuhhh... Jenny got a gun... Jenny got a gun... whole world's come undone... lookin' straight at the sun... what did her daddy do? What did he'a put you through... they say when Jenny's was arrested they found him underneath the track..."  
  
'Now that's my kinda music!' he turned it up and walked back into the kitchen and saw Reicheru looking towards the door at him, head cocked to the side listening to the music, he grinned. It was loud enough that all down stairs could hear it more then enough and the ones up stairs on the 3rd and 4th floors couldn't hear anything of it, so the Med Lab patients and Heero sleeping wasn't a problem.  
  
An instant smile lit up her lips at some sort of familiar tunes. He must of read her mind her something. But sighs a bit for her injured body. She get up and moved to the beat cut at the moment she couldn't. It made her laugh at his boldness of turning it full blast in her opinion. "I love your style of music dude... so cool." that's all she could do to express her opinion.  
  
Duo stared at her. "So cool?" he asked in a slightly whinny tone. "That's all you can say?" he pouted walking back in the other room and hitting the 'replay' button so it would keep playing.  
  
He walked back in smiling widely, the one that usually gave the other guys hints that something was up. But she was new, she didn't know that... He took her by the hand and dragged her into the other room, making sure not to jerk her around and hurt her. He started to slowly spin her around in circles. He'd spine her out, holding his arm out, then pull her in, do another spin and send her back out again. Kinda like the old *old* '50s style of dancing.  
  
She was laughing, she was having a good time minus the small pains in her side. Her eyes sparkled from the mirth she felt. She wondered why he was doing this as he spun her around. "You are going to make me dizzy!" This said with a laugh. Trying to look at him through the twirls.  
  
He stopped twirling her. "Make you sick? Aww well..." he grinned "At least I got you to smile and laugh! You were looking kinda down in there and all that serious thinking!" he laughed as he helped her sit on the couch, he kept standing looking around the room. "Well, this is the den, living room, game room, take your pick all apply!" he smiled pointing to the PS, PSII, DVD player and other things in the room. "We've got others and stuff, it's a HUGE place, wanna see?"  
  
"Sure... with your help." she was shy about saying it with her mind cursing her for getting infatuated with this man already. He had life, he was always looking for a good time reminding her of the bf she left behind in the Americas.  
  
Duo helped her up with a "Cool... then let's go exploring babe." and ushering her around the rooms... telling her what this one was and that one.  
  
"Um... Duo... where am I going to stay at now" She was a little reluctant of asking but she needed to know to ease her mind. She was new here and well that would weigh heavily on anyone's mind.  
  
Duo looked stumped on that one, scratching the back of his head, a goofy look on his face. "Uhhh, well... hmm..." finally he shrugged.  
  
Quatre was walking to his room when he spotted Quatre and Reicheru. "Hello again Miss. Reicheru! Duo! How are you both doing?" he asked smiling kindly.  
  
"Hey Quat-buddy... um... where is it Reicheru will be sleeping at?" No use then to not find out... and if anyone would know it would be Quatre. Knowing Quatre as he did, the man already had a room already chosen and made ready for her and her companions. He for some reason hoped that it was near his. Why? He didn't know he just didn't want to leave her side. She seemed her type of person who loved to get into mischief. Plus she was wearing black, cool in his book. "Reicheru here was asking where she'd lay herself to sleep?"  
  
Quatre looked from Duo to Reicheru and smiled. "Well here of course Miss. Reicheru! There's a room three doors down from Duo's that I had the servants fix up for you. There's also one for the Tenshi... err your friend Miss. Usagi and one for the brown haired girl as soon as they wake up. Or the Doc gives the okay for them to be moved."  
  
  
* ~ * ~ Up Stairs ~ * ~ *  
  
Trowa kept a close watch on the brown haired girl and the Tenshi, who they now knew as Usagi, but still called Tenshi. Somehow, and he didn't just think because of her wings, the name suited her.  
  
"Ugghh... man... that hurt..." came a groan from the brown haired girl as she slowly turned her head side to side, bringing a hand up to hold it. "Hope... someone got the plate from that semi..." she opened her eyes looking at the ceiling, "Where am I?" she turned and looked at the man sitting beside her. "Who are you?" she asked trying to sit up, but failing, the pain in her sides hurting too much. But she was strong... she ignored it... it didn't work she started to slid back into the sheets 'til the felt warm arms around her waist lifting her into a sitting position. "A-arigatou." She said in a shakily voice from the pain.  
  
"Your welcome. Trowa. Trowa Barton." Came the smooth reply.  
  
She blinked looking at him. "W-what?" slightly confused.  
  
"You asked my name, my name is Trowa Barton. What is yours?" he asked in return for his name, he was curious.  
  
"Kino, Makoto. It's a pleasure to meetcha Trowa." She stuck out her hand for a shake; which he did so. 'She's got a strong grip.' He thought looking back at her face. She dropped her hand to her side, looked around then back at him. "Hmm, so that was one question, how about the other?"  
  
He looked at her eyebrow raised, "Other?"  
  
Matako chuckled. "Hai, other. Ya know the 'Where am I?' question."  
  
"Colony L3."  
  
Now it was Makoto's turn to look confused. She tilted her head to the side looking at him a moment. "Colony L3? Where's that?"  
  
"You don't know?" he looked at her quizzically as she shook her head. "In space." Was his simple answer.  
  
That 'simple answer' 'caused her to cough and have her eyes budge out. "I-in s-space? Are you k-kidding me? No one lives in space." She exclaimed. 'No one alive.'  
  
Trowa looked at her a minute before wondering if she had more damage then the other girl, Reicheru. "Are you alright Makoto?" he asked concern in his voice.  
  
Slowly she nodded. "H-hai, I'll be fine..." she answered then whispered aloud. "I wonder where the others are?" she looked around and noticed there were two more beds, like hers, one that had been slept in the other that still had a occupant whose body she could barely make out the shadow of through the curtain. "Trowa..." she looked back to him, "was I brought here with anyone else? W-was I dressed differently when you found me... I'm guessing it was you who found me."  
  
Trowa nodded. "Yes, we, my friends and I." He clarified for her, "Found you and two others. You appeared out of thin air and were knocked out, all but the Tenshi, she stayed awake and destroyed half the MDs that were heading to attack us, before she passed out and went unconscious. She sustained the most injuries out of you three." He was never one much for talking, but it seemed around her he could.  
  
"Tenshi? MD's? Trowa who... who are the other two??" she asked quietly.  
  
He nodded "MDs stand for Mobile Dolls..." 'how can she not know that?' he wondered before answering her other question. "Hmmm... Well one was Reicheru Young, a strawberry blonde haired girl, about your height... maybe a little shorter... the other, the Tenshi, is over here." He got up, walked to the curtain separating the beds and pulled it back, to reveal the Tenshi, with white angelic wings, an angels face and silvery gold hair. "Reicheru-san said that she looked like-"  
  
~ * ~ 


	12. Chapter Twelve

~ New Things ~  
Chapter 12  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
"USAGI-HIME!!!" Makoto cried out at the condition her friend and princess was in. She tried getting outta the bed and running to her but she only managed to get three foot, then started collapsing to the floor, before she had chance to hit the floor strong muscled arms surrounded her waist supporting her, standing her back up. She looked up meekly and weakly offered him an "A-arigatou Trowa-san."  
  
He nodded, "Your welcome Makoto, and please, just Trowa."  
  
"Hai ok. Onegai, take me to Usagi-chan." She begged of him, leaning heavily on him for support. Trowa nodded and slowly brought her over to the Tenshi's bed, sitting her in the chair by the head of the bed. He stood behind her and watched, intrigued.  
  
Makoto's face softened as she ran her hand over Usagi's cut and bruised cheek, she looked over the rest of her, the part that wasn't covered up by the bed sheet. Her arms and upper chest also were bruised and cut. She ran her hands over Usagi's forehead, smoothing back her silvery-gold hair from her face. "Ohhh Usa-chan, what happened to you..." she questioned as a tear slid down her face, "The strongest of us all... you knew that right..." she paused and chuckled slightly, as any real movement caused her ribs to hurt and send a jolt of pain throughout her body.  
  
"You know they call you Tenshi?" she questioned, "They're right though, you are a Tenshi... Wha-" she stopped as she noticed white feathers showing above her shoulders, her right one being bandaged. "Oh my Serenity..." she said shocked, pulling back the sheet, showing that Usagi was in her school cloths as she was before the last battle, but now... she still had her wings.  
  
Makoto sat there staring at her wings in shock or surprise; the look on her face claimed both. She was brought out of it when Trowa put his hand on her shoulder. "Makoto? Doushite no?"  
  
She looked up at him and gave a shaky smile. "Hai, genki desu, arigatou, Trowa."  
  
He wasn't satisfied with the answer but let it slid. "You know her then?"  
  
She looked up, unshed tears in her eyes and nodded slowly. "Hai, I know her. She's... she's my best friend... but, please Trowa, can we please get something to eat and discuss this when she wakes up please?"  
  
Trowa nodded and helped her up as they walked down the stairs and through the hallways they reached the kitchen. He helped her sit and made something for her to eat.  
  
While she was eating Trowa called to the practice room and asked Wufei to watch over the Tenshi for him, and to wake Heero if she should awake. After a few mutters about 'injustice' and 'weak onna's' he agreed and headed to the Med Lab to wait with the Tenshi. While she slept, he sat Indian style in the chair and meditated, keeping his mind clear, his senses alert, breathing in for five beats, holding for five beats, and releasing for five beats.   
  
  
* ~ Back to Duo, Reicheru and Quatre ~ * ~  
  
"Hmm... well he never gave me permission now." Softly chuckles. She went against the docs orders like normal. She wasn't one who cared for doctor's much. Normally she'd allow herself to stay in pain for long periods of time before she would. This time she didn't have any choice in the matter now did she. Her eyes went to Duo. "Care to take me to my room babe?"  
  
Duo nodded. "Hey you betcha darlin'! Lets go! See ya Quat-buddy! Thanks!" He put an arm around Reicheru's wait and led her to her room. As Duo opened the door for Reicheru he smiled, as did Reicheru.   
  
The room that loomed before hazel and cobalt blues where a sight indeed. It wasn't exactly girly but it was a pleasant enough looking place. A soft peach coloring was the wall work. The kind of shade that made one feel comfortable inside. The carpet was a soft shade lighter peach... almost a salmon coloring. It didn't clash or anything they complimented each other. Brisk white curtains fluttered in the wind. The bed was massive with silk sheets and blanke in about the same medium of peach as the wall. It truly was a sight.  
  
Paintings by original artist hung upon the walls. It almost made Reicheru wish she had her own sketchbook and pencils. It seemed almost serene here, somewhere she could relax. She glanced over towards Duo. "Um Duo... can I ask you a favor? " She was almost scared to ask for this simple favor. It has been weeks since she drew last.  
  
"Sure doll... name it," Oddly enough he'd bring her the moon if he could. Why she seemed scared to ask this of him he didn't know, but he wasn't prepared for what she was going to ask for. Actually is sort of shocked him as he gazed at her in surprise. "Could... could you please get me a sketch pad and pencils?" She almost thought he wouldn't... and exhaustion was already settling in.  
  
"Is that all?" he asked smiling at her as she sat on the bed and laid down, her eyes starting to droop. 'Too much dancing and walking around, it *is* a giant place after all.' Duo thought watching as she started to succumb to sleeps call. "Sure thang darlin' I'll see to it for ya! And have it here in time before you wake up!" Reicheru slightly nodded to his words her eyes already closed. He watched her a moment before pulling the covers up over her and left the room smiling. Mind set on finding what she asked of him.  
  
He walked throughout the house looking for one person... Quatre. Finally he went to the Music room, and found Quatre sitting on the couch swaying back and forth to the music beat of flutes, other strings and a harp, as he played along with his violin.  
  
Duo waited for the piece to be over before clearing his throat, he didn't want to startle him too badly. Last time he waited 'til he finished and yelled out "HEY QUAT-MAN!" and nearly gave the poor Arabian a heart attack. So this time he was being nice, after all he was on a 'mission'. "Hey Quat-man, gotta question for ya." He said walking into the room more. "Oh yea, that sounded great! What was it?"  
  
Quatre jumped slightly as Duo cleared his throat, not hearing anyone come in when he was playing. "Konwa Duo. Thank you, it's called 'For The Princess' I think... the names a little rubbed off, it's an old piece though." he got up and put the violin back in it's case and turned to Duo. "What's your question?"  
  
Duo smiled his lopsided grin. "I was wondering if I could uh... borrow some money?" at his friend questioning look he continued. "Rei-chan wanted me to see about getting her some drawing and sketching things, she said she missed it... Please? It'd give her something to keep her mind off of 'til the others wake up." He gave Quatre a smile and puppy dog eyes.  
  
Quatre chuckled. "Sure Duo, sure. You know that's not a problem!" Duo smiled widely as Quatre took out his money clip and handed him what looked like half of it.  
  
Duo's eyes went wide. "WHOA Quat-man, it's only for some drawing stuff... don't think I need this much!" he exclaimed starting to give some back, demo Quatre wouldn't hear of it.  
  
"Duo, go get her stuff for her and hmmm..." he was thinking if there was anything he or anyone else needed while Duo was out. "Could you pick up some of those glowing stars? Might need like three packs and a pack of the glowing planets..." he trailed off smiling at Duo's confused look.  
  
"Hey sure man, not a prob! Okies I'll be back in a little bit!" he started walking out of the room then stopped turning around. "OH! Reicheru's in her room napping, she was still pretty tired after I gave her the tour." Quatre nodded and Duo left.  
  
Duo went to the garage and looked at the cars. "Hmm, nope... no... nada... Oh yeah!" He grabbed a set of keys and started towards a black Ford F250, 4x4, Crew Cab that had a 6" lift kit with mud tires on it, it also had a specially made sticker stretching the length of his windshield that said "SHINIGAMI" in white, it was 5" tall with 4" letters* which served as a sun visor.  
  
Stepping on the side step he climbed in and listened to the rumble of the engine as he buckled his belt grinning widely, he pushed the button on the door opener that hung on his visor, as the doors opened he pressed his foot on the accelerator and sped out of the large garage, down the long drive way and out the main gates into 'town' as Quatre's mansion wasn't close to it, quite the contrary, it was way outta town for privacy sake. After all you couldn't have a hanger under your mansion holding Gundams and expect the towns people to *not* see a 23m tall Gundam landing?  
  
Once in town he drove to 'Mick's Art Supply' and went on in. 'Okay... sketch pad and pencils... sketch pad and pencils...' he grabbed a little hand basket and walked around 'til he found them. He grabbed a few regular pencils, a few softer and harder led ones, some special sketching ones, a big 110 Prismacolor** box of color ones. 'Their supposed to be really great.' he thought as he laid the box in the basket he carried swinging happily as he walked the isle. 'Got pencils, sketching pencils, colored pencils, erasers... what else...' he thought looking around.  
  
"Oh! The pads! I'm a dork." He said aloud smiling goofily walking towards where the pads were. He grabbed two that was about half the size of a sheet of paper and two that were an inch or two bigger then paper size. "What... else..." he looked around, trying to remember what else he needed... "There was something else... I know it..." his eyes scanned the place before landing on what he wanted. "AH HA!" with that great discovery he went and paid up front, loaded it all up and left to get the things that Quatre had asked for.  
  
Duo got back to the mansion, parked in the garage, unloaded everything and sat it by the garage door while he went and gave Quatre his stuff and change, he told him he grabbed lunch on the way home. Of course Quatre didn't care, he was just happy to help out. Duo thanked him and brought the little things upstairs to his room, then with Quatre's help he brought up the last thing and set it quietly in the corner by one of the windows, so the light shown on it.  
  
"Thanks man!" Duo thanked Quatre quietly as he lightly slapped him on the back after they were out in the hall.  
  
"No problem Duo. Have fun!" he smiled leaving Duo to the rest of his little plan.  
  
Duo smiled. "Hai!" he gave a mock solute before doing an about-face and headed into his room. He heard Quatre chuckle softly as he headed down the hallway. Duo sat on his bed surrounded by four bags. He took everything out of them. He took the box of Prismacolors, unwrapped, opened, and set them up to where they stood on their own and set them on his night stand; he opened the few packages of pencils and put them in a holder that had five round tubes sticking up, he put the regular pencils in one, sketching in another and some different colored pen in the other two, leaving one open for use, he set the erasers on the flat part of it for now.  
  
Unwrapping the sketchpads he stacked and set them by the pencils. Next was getting out the Prismacolor markers and set them up the same way he did the pencils, where they stood on their own, and the two pack of copying paper. He thought that she might like to sketch something and use markers to color it or something and thought it'd take her a while to get through all the paper and four sketchpads. He grinned, now for the last part. Which was setting up the rolling chair for the drawing desk he bought her that Quatre kindly helped to bring up.  
  
Rolling the chair stacked with supplies quietly into Rei-chan's room he started about placing everything somewhere. Top of the drawing desk he centered the Prismacolor markers, pencils and then the pencil holder with pencils in it. He placed all the erasers but for one in the drawer. He put one small and one big sketchpad on top, and the others with the copying paper in the big drawer on the right, lastly he scooted the chair under the desk. Taking a glance around to make sure everything looked fine, he looked to Reicheru, smiled, and then left back to his room, flopping on the bed he settled in for a little nap with a grin plastered to his face.  
  
  
~ * ~ Upstairs ~ * ~  
  
Two hour have passed since Wufei came up to watch over the Tenshi. He kept on meditating. Always keeping his senses alert. Finally he snapped outta it; wither it be from boredom or something that has been bugging him for the past ten minutes that he kept trying to ignore, but little by little it kept at him, trying to get his attention. Snapping out of his meditation he uncrossed his legs and sat on the edge of his seat looking down at the floor, gather his thoughts back. He looked over to the Tenshi to see her tossing and turning, eye squeezed tightly shut, her brow wrinkled again in what looked like a nightmare to him.  
  
He had them, nightmares... only one though... it was of his colony being blown up and loosing his Merina... his Nataku... so surprised was he when this Tenshi let out a whimper as a crystal tear slid down her cheek and dropped softly on the pillow below. Something tugged at him, in him, making him feel just a little weird. He watched the weak onna toss and turn, and another crystalline tear slid down her face; he leaned over and swept it away with his thumb, keeping his hand there a moment before pulling away. 'Nande kuso!? What am I doing!?' he fumed inside staring at the Tenshi.  
  
Another hour passed before Wufei left to get Heero. He couldn't stand to be in the room any more not when he could be out practicing with his Katana, or fixing something on Nataku or the like. So walking down the hall, up a flight of stairs and stopping in front of Heero's door a minute before knocking. No answer. He knocked again. 'How long has he been sleeping now?' he looked at his watch, '7hrs. That's enough for him to go on.' As he finished his thought the door swung open reviling a sleepy eyed, sleep mused hair, slightly looking ticked Heero.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Yuy, you've slept enough. Go watch the Tenshi, ne?" it was more a question then a command; but he didn't care what it came across as. He just wanted to get outta that room and go practice.  
  
"Hnn." Heero gave a curt nod, Wufei nodded back as Heero turned shutting the door and going about getting dressed in his usual attire. After doing so he walked to the Med Lab room where the Tenshi slept... well tossed and turned now.  
  
He stood watching he a moment before walking back out and returning with a glass of Orange Juice from the mini fridge in the other room, he set it on the small table before scooting the chair a little closer to the head of the bed. Watching her... without knowing why, when a tear slipped from her tightly closed eyes, he leaned over placing his left hand, palm down on her forehead... surprisingly she calmed a bit from his touch, he also felt that she had a fever.  
  
He got up went to the other room coming back with a bowl of ice water and a rag floating in it. He grabbed the rag, rung it out and gently laid it on her forehead, let it sit a minute before repeating the process, occasionally moving it down and around her cheeks, whipping away the sweat that would appear.  
  
After she had clamed down enough, settled back into a seemingly peaceful sleep, he drew back the covers, gently picked her up, careful not to move her wings or hold her too tightly in fear? 'Was it fear? Of hurting her? Or just causing her more pain then she was already in?' he thought as he carefully picked her up, turning and slowly started walking out of the room.  
  
'Hai it is! You now how it hurts from falling at the height, and the injuries she's got! Shoot... you wouldn't wanna be hurtin' any more either!' his little voice told him sarcastically. 'Go away.' He told it. 'Man!' he could almost feel hands being thrown in the air, 'You are dense, how many times I gotta tell ya! I'm part of *YOU* I can't go away... wouldn't go away now anyways, this is too kawaii... the Perfect Soldier being nice... and careful... wow you don't see that too often in one day. No sir're!' it chuckled.  
  
Heero growled, 'Leave. Now.' The voice shook his head, 'Not a chance, but if it'll make you happy, I'll shut up.' And if anyone had been watching Heero they'd think he was crazy... what they would have seen was him giving himself a nod.  
  
Down the hall, take a left then another, up a flight of stairs, take a right and five doors... sixth door down on your left was the Tenshi's room that Quatre had put her in. It was on the right of Heero's and across and one down from Wufei's... four down and across from Reicheru's.  
  
He opened the door walked inside, carefully pulled back the bed's comforter and sheet, laying the Tenshi down, then covered her up, bringing a chair over to the bed he sat and kept watch over her.  
  
And this is how it went for the next two days. Heero would keep watch over her most the time, sharing that job every now and then with Quatre, Wufei and Makoto who had insisted on it, saying that, "She's my best friend and I'll beat any of y'all who'll not let me watch over her!" she had said it with such advection and passion that none would challenge her on it, even if they thought she should still rest.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
* I've got a '85 Ford F150 that has the same letters, but says "REDNECK" ::grins:: Love it.  
  
~ * ~ 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

~ New Things ~  
Chapter 13  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
~ * ~ Two Days Later, Upstairs ~ * ~  
  
It was once again Heero's watch, Quatre's had just ended after four hours... of nothing happening... Heero took over, it was six pm, he had eaten before coming up, and brought a thing of ice tea up with him, for he had the all night watch.  
  
Quatre had been getting more worried by the day, she had been out for almost four days now, tomorrow making the fourth day she would be out. He wanted to get the doctors to look at her again, but knew there was no use. Yes her wounds were healing, you could barely make out where the cuts and scratches had been and her ribs... well they were three broken... so one could only hope with this 'down time' as Makoto had put it, she would heal fine. No movement helped in healing.  
  
Ten pm rolled around with nothing happening; every now and then she'd roll over or toss and turn in her sleep, but that was it. Heero's head was starting to dip and sway every now and then as he nodded off into sleep, then snapping back awake, checking the Tenshi, then a few minutes, sometimes half an hour later, he'd nod off again. He had been up the whole night before and all day, being stubborn and not listening to anyone about getting some sleep. For some reason he couldn't place why he hadn't slept well, knowing that she wasn't waking up already, and not knowing why was bugging him more then he'd admit or ever let show. It seemed that Wufei was the same way, though he always went around commenting on the 'weak onna' and her needing to wake up so they could get some answers.  
  
In that Heero and everyone else agreed with him on, for Makoto wouldn't tell them anything about her or where they came from 'til she awoken for a reason she wouldn't say. And Reicheru, well she talked to them and everything, but hell, she was totally confused as to how they got there and what happened and who Makoto was, she had one clue, one name and that was 'Super Sailor Jupiter', as the others had yelled to her before the bright flash of light and falling... *hard* to the ground somewhere else. So all eyes were on the Tenshi... waiting for when she'd awaken, and with any luck it would be soon.   
  
"Uugghhhhh...... that... hurts..." came a faint almost whisper of a voice from the bed, which had effectively enough, jolted Heero awake again. He silently cursed himself for going to sleep like that, he was the Perfect Soldier after all, he shouldn't be falling asleep like that! He mentally slapped himself, and then turned to watch the Tenshi toss and turn, groaning in pain. 'It'll hurt a lot more when you're awake Tenshi.' He thought again mentally hitting himself.  
  
'Hey you can hit yourself all you like but I agree with you there.' The voice shot back, which he ignored.  
  
Usagi turned over on her back, sometimes moaning from the pain in her ribs and head. Two main points that hurt like hell in her option. She brought her hand up to her head and held it there, her head was throbbing like someone was taking a hammer to it or punching it or holding a metal bucket over it and hitting the bucket with a bat. 'How long have I been out?' she wondered slowly opening her eyes and stared at the ceiling, her vision blurry from sleep and more then likely the pounding in her head.  
  
Slowly she turned her head to the left, looking around she could tell there were windows on that side, turning to her right, her breath caught in her throat at the sight that beheld her. She stared into the deepest blue she'd ever seen, though a cold Prussian blue that stared at her unemotionally, with a face just as uncaring. She tried to get her voice to work but her mouth felt as dry as cotton on a hot day in July and just as itchy.  
  
Heero watched as her eyes fluttered open staring at the ceiling while her right hand held her head, looking around the room then to him. He watched as she took a sharp intake of breath, and his logical side was thinking it as from pain, nothing more. But she had the brightest shade of blue eyes that were a shade or two lighter then Duo's Indigo ones.  
  
Shaking his head from the stupid thoughts that had no right to be in his mind in the first place. "Daijabou ka?" he asked watching as she blinked. There was a silence between them that was starting to get on his nerves, he was never one to talk, but when he did and asked a question it was going to get answered, he didn't like waiting for answers. He was starting to think maybe she didn't understand Japanese, like that braided baka Duo.  
  
Usagi tried to talk to him, to answer but only succeeded in coughing. Licking her lips she tried again. "H-hai..." she croaked out.   
  
Heero watched and knew her mouth must have been exceptionally dry, so he poured her some of the tea he had brought in and handed it to her. "Here. Drink some of this" he said in his cold voice.  
  
She gladly took the glass and gulped down a few swallows letting it soak her throat, the cottony feeling being washed away with the cool liquid making her feel almost normal again. Throat eased she was able to talk, she looked up to the unruly dark brown haired young man sitting before her, wearing a green tank top, black spandex shorts and she was sure sneakers. How she knew? She didn't know, just felt it.  
  
"A-arigatou gozaimasu." She handed him back the glass about to ask a question when he beat her to it.  
  
"Who are you Tenshi?"  
  
Her checks turned a light shade of pink at being called Tenshi. "Tsukino Usagi." She watched him, wondering what he was thinking since she couldn't see straight, the sleepiness was slow to leave her, and his eyes... his eyes gave nothing away... just coldness... "W-who are you?"  
  
He debated on telling her but seeing as how the others knew and he... he didn't know... with a mental sigh, he told her. "Yuy Heero."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meetcha Heero-san, though would have been better under different circumstances." She gave a weak chuckle. "If... you don't mind me asking, Heero-san... Where am I?"  
  
Heero looked at her, silently wondering what her reaction would be, if it would be anything like that Makoto girl's was. Looking into her eyes he saw nothing but wonder, tiredness and... thanks? He thought that's that he saw. Mentally smacking himself he cleared the thoughts away.   
  
"Colony L3." Now he saw confusion.  
  
"C-colony L3?" she tilted her head to the side peering at him. "Where's that?"  
  
He almost... almost sighed. It was the same. "In space."  
  
She looked at him her eyes about the size of saucers as she started breathing more and started coughing. "I-in... s-space? How is that? I-iie one lives in space..." she hung her head thinking. Looking back up she thought she saw concern flash through his eyes, she blinked and looked again... nothing. Shrugging it off, her face regaining some composure.   
  
"Heero-san... what year is this? I-I know it's a weird question, but please, just humor me." She said seriously.  
  
'Humor her?' he thought, arching an eyebrow before he caught himself and slipped his mask back on. He'd never humored anyone in his life, and didn't plan on starting now. But a question she asked, and a answer she'd get. "AC 195."  
  
"AC195? What's AC stand for?"  
  
"After Colony."  
  
"Oh." She was totally lost... She lay on her back a few more minutes before trying to sit up, only to find she couldn't. Letting out a small yelp looking back she noticed her wings. "Wha...?" murmured staring, at the wings that shouldn't have been there after de-transforming. She shook her head trying to sit up once again, spreading her wings as not to sit on them, only to yelp out again and start to fall back to the bed when strong hands caught her, sitting her upright.  
  
"Daijoubo desu ka?" Heero asked as he steadied her, helping her to sit up after her failed second attempt.  
  
She nodded, "Hai, daijobu, arigatou gozaimasu." She looked at her wing and winced. 'Kami-sama that hurts...' she looked to the ground lost in thought. 'Well AC195... never heard about it in history class... not that I really paid attention then anyways... But I know we're not in Kansas anymore Luna...' she chuckled lightly looking back up. "Ummm... another strange question if you don't mind Heero-san." She asked meekly.  
  
'She's full of strange questions... but kawaii...' he thought then caught himself. 'UGH! I don't need to be thinking this! Grrrr.... What's wrong with me, I don't care... I don't care about this girl!' he fumed.  
  
'Hai you do.' The voice answered back. 'Go away.' Feeling of ones head shaking 'No way, I'm missing out on this, please do, answer her...' replied the voice, Heero mentally growled. "What's your question Usagi-san?"  
  
Usagi blinked. "Please just Usagi, or Usagi-chan." She thought a moment looking into his eyes, 'Eyes I could drown in.' she shook her head still looking at him. "Umm... you by chance... know of a year called 2003AD?"  
  
He looked at her weirdly before leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest and gave a slight nod. "Hn."  
  
"Okay... and umm... how long ago was that?"  
  
'She sure is the talkative one isn't she?' the little voice asked. Heero ignored it. "2000 years ago."  
  
Eyes bugging out, she leaned over towards him a little more "T-two-thousand... y-years? WOOO!" she asked still leaning over and damn near fell out of the bed when Heero, once again, caught her.  
  
"Chui-bukai (1) Tenshi. You should lie back down, it's late" he glanced at the clock, "Two in the morning, no one else is up. Tomorrow we'll get some questions answered." He said, his monotone brokering no arguing.  
  
Nodding leaning back on her pillows sensing she wouldn't get a word in edge wise now. He pulled the covers up over her once again. She started to sit up and he gently pushed her back down, "Iie, stay."  
  
She almost grinned, this much talking didn't seem to fit him, it was almost funny... but she had other things on her mind right now. "Iie, Heero... What about my friends? Reicheru-chan and Mako-chan? Are they alright? Dozo (2) tell me their fine!" her eyes pleaded with him.  
  
He nodded, "Hn." With that he turned out the lights, the only one lighting the room was from the crack in the bathroom, it flooded the bedroom with enough light to see where things were. He settled back in his chair leaning his head against the back of it.  
  
'He's staying with me, even though I'm up and okay?' she moved her wing a little and lightly poked her ribs, 'Well, mainly okay anyways... but that chair looks so uncomfy... and it's kinda cool in here...' she thought tugging at something under the sheets, you could see something moving at the foot of the bed, then up it.  
  
Heero saw this and raised an eyebrow. 'What is she doing now?'  
  
Catching his watchful eye, from the corner of her eye she winked at him. "One sec." She kept tugging. 'Shimatta this is a big one.' Finally it gave way and she gave a quiet. "Yatta!" pulling her arms from under the comforter showing she had untucked the thin sheet, grabbing a pillow from her left she chunked the pillow at him, which he caught with no problem, barely moving. Then came the flying sheet, which spread out while in flight and wound up covering his face and most of his body.  
  
He let out a low growl from deep in his throat that could almost not be heard.  
  
Usagi chuckled lightly her face becoming a light shade of pink once again and gave him a meek "Gomen nasai Heero."  
  
"Hn." Which was his 'it's okay' and his 'thanks for the sheet and pillow' even though he didn't really need them, he was used to sleeping without such things when on missions. He put the pillow behind his head and covered up with the blanket.  
  
She yawned, "Oyasumi nasai Heero-kun..." before slipping off into sleeps waiting embrace.  
  
Heero looked at her a moment more before closing his own eyes. "Oyasumi nasai Tenshi..." he whispered, before also succumbing to sleeps embrace.  
  
  
* ~ * ~ Morning Next Day ~ * ~ *  
  
The soft filtering rays of the sun awaked Reicheru from her slumber. Looking down she noticed that she was covered by the heavy comforter. Blinking those hazel eyes a bit, they seemed out of focus from sleep. Slowly sitting up in her bed with a yawn on her lips, but once she noticed the desk in the corner the yawn stopped. Her eyes nearly bugged out at the sight. "What in the world." Slowly slipping her bare feet to the plush carpet below. It felt incredibly soft but she wasn't paying attention. Inch by inch she crept closer. There was a major supply of art equipment here. Most that she normally couldn't afford at home. "Wow... I know I asked him for pads and pencils... but not this..." truly she was amazed at his thoughtfulness...  
  
Slipping easily into the swiveled chair in front of the desk, slowly taking out one piece of paper. Her fingers pick up one of the pencils as she placed in to the paper. Soon forms and shapes began to appear on her paper. She was working so deftly and hard on it she didn't notice the time lapses or if someone was present.  
  
Humming a song that he heard previous of napping, Duo began to walk towards Reicheru's room. He wanted to check up on her before breakfast. Quietly he turned the knob, so he wouldn't awake her if she was asleep, but he found her sitting at the desk he purchased for her. She had five or six papers at her side that must of slipped off the desk. She seemed intent to what she was doing so Duo tip toed over, snatching up one of the drawings... what he seen made him gulp. Cobalt eyes stared up at him... IT'S ME AND Scythe he thought... she drew it perfectly... he picked up another this was a fighting scene... with the Tenshi and some other girls... one looked like that brown headed one up stairs...  
  
"Wow babe, YOU DID THESE??" Duo asked in disbelief.  
  
The sound of his voice broke her concentration as she jumped throwing the pencil high. Luckily she was finished adding the last touches on this drawing of her pushing a Tenshi out of a harms way. Blinking her eyes at Duo... she was not focused right now... so entranced by these drawings. "Yeah... I did them." He kept looking down at the papers he had... moving to pick up the others... so richly detailed it was amazing.  
  
"Um let's grab some grub Reicheru."  
  
Reicheru nodded, suddenly feeling the affects of her hunger deep in her belly. "Aye, I'm starved" She slowly gets up to her feet moving towards the door.  
  
Without thinking Duo shoved the forgotten works of the woman into his shirt. He needed to show the guys these pictures. "Are you coming Duo?"  
  
"Yes... I'm coming" He ran towards her to help her down to the kitchen she was still new to the place after all.   
  
It was now around 7:30am, everyone was waking up, Duo was already in Reicheru's room talking to her. Wufei was in the practice room meditating on the black and gold Dragon design rug that was set off in the side room. Trowa was checking on Makoto, and they headed downstairs to get the coffee going early. Quatre was in his room dressing, after which he headed down to see what he could cook for brake fest.  
  
Quatre reached the kitchen taking the offered cup of tea from Makoto, thanking her. She had taken a liking to the one called Trowa almost right away and had gotten to a little about what he and the others liked. Trowa liked coffee in the morning as she and Heero did, Quatre and Wufei liked a cup of hot green tea and Duo... well Duo would take anything in the morning... and Reicheru-chan or Rei-chan as some had come to call her drank pop in the morning.  
  
Quatre set the tea down after a few sips and started to rummage around in the fridge for something to cook. He came out with eggs, bacon, grits, rolls and sausage, silently hoping he had enough to hold everyone over, mostly the black abyss known as Duo's stomach. He opened three cans of rolls and stuck them into the oven, they took the longest so they were the first to get cooked. Next he started on the bacon and sausage, putting each in their own pan. He got them done and set to the side. He turned and looked at the others. "Well, just have to wait on the rolls to get done then I'll do the eggs for y'all."  
  
The others nodded and voiced their thanks. As soon as Duo and Reicheru entered the room, Reicheru took a seat as Duo went to the fridge and grabbed a Dr. Pepper for Reicheru and poured himself a glass of orange juice... a large glass. Wufei came in next and was bombarded with "Ohyao!" and "Mornin' Wu-man!" he greeted the others the same way and Duo's greeting was a threat with his Katana and a certain braid.  
  
Quatre sighed. 'They'll never change.' He thought looking at them all. Duo was sitting next to Reicheru, on her right, across the table and a chair down was Wufei then Makoto and Trowa who was standing behind and on her right leaning against the wall sipping her tea. Most were making small talk 'til the food was ready.  
  
He took this time to make his leave. After all the rolls had about ten minutes to them and he wanted to see how Heero and the Tenshi were doing. "Be right back guys. I'm gonna go check on Heero and Tenshi. Trowa, onegai keep an eye on the rolls?"  
  
Trowa nodded. "Sure Quatre." Quatre gave a quick nod before leaving the room hearing calls behind him.  
  
"Have fun bud!"  
  
"See you in a bit then."  
  
"Ja ne!"  
  
"........" Wufei didn't care.  
  
  
~ * ~ Up Stairs ~ * ~  
  
He got upstairs and softly knocked on the door, knowing if Heero was awake then he'd hear him. But no answer came. He knocked again and waited. Still no answer, so he went in and stopped in the doorway.   
  
Heero was slightly slouched in his chair, arms folded over his chest a bed sheet covering him with a pillow resting behind his head. He immediately knew that the Tenshi must have woken up sometime during the night and they talked, because Heero wouldn't take a sheet and pillow for himself. Quatre chuckled softly, especially when that was a sheet from under the comforter.  
  
Walking across the room gently laying a hand on Heero's shoulder shaking him slightly. "Heero... Heero... wake up Heero..." he spoke softly, not wanting to wake up Tenshi. He shook again for a minute before Heero slowly started to open his eyes and first thing he did was look over and check Tenshi, make sure she was still sleeping before turning his awake eye's on Quatre.  
  
"Hn." He nodded to him, taking the pillow from behind his head and moving his head from side to side, hearing it make a cracking noise twice.  
  
"Morning Heero, sleep well?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Did Tenshi awaken? And give you those?" his voice held curiosity.  
  
Heero nodded again. "Hai, around 12am or so, went back to bed at 2am."  
  
Quatre nodded in thought, wondering what they talked so long for. "You talked then? Is she alright and everything?"  
  
"Hn." He thought a minute letting the rest of sleep leave him, he wasn't a morning person... At all. "She asked the same questions as her friend, Makoto, and one other, 'How long ago was 2003AD?'"  
  
"And you told her?"  
  
Heero glared slightly at Quatre, "I told her the truth, 2000 years ago, she made a gagging sound, her eyes got big and she shimatta near fell off the bed before I... caught her."  
  
"Ohhh..." Quatre looked at Tenshi for a minute before back to Heero. "I'm making brake fest now, so I have to head back down. Will you wake her and see if she'd like anything? I could bring it up if so."  
  
"Hn." At that answer Quatre nodded turned and softly closing the door behind him left for the kitchen.  
  
Heero looked at the Tenshi for a minute before quickly walking to his room, shower and changed before going back to her room and trying to wake her.  
  
"Usagi... Usagi..." he shook her shoulders a little, "Usagi..." 'Time for a different tactic. "Tenshi... Tenshi..." that didn't work... 'She's as hard to wake as Duo is!' then a thought hit him... making him smirk slightly. "Tenshi... brake fest's ready."  
  
That got her. Eyes slowly opened, cloudy blue with sleep looked around then at him, some of the sleep wearing off. "Where? Where's... the food? I'm starving!" she finally woke up enough that her voice held some pep to it.  
  
The corner of his mouth started to pull upward into a grin, but he stomped it before it could. "Down stairs. Do you want to go? Or eat up here?" he asked in his usual monotone.  
  
"Ummm... Mako-chan... Reicheru-chan... are downstairs?" she questioned sitting up with his help, looking at him.  
  
"Hn."  
  
She cheered right up at that. "Okay then! Downstairs we go!" she looked down at her torn and tattered cloths. "Umm, Heero... can you help me to the rest room and give me about five minutes please? I... wanna wash up some first... I'm a wreck!"  
  
He nodded and gently, but firmly held her around the waist with his right arm, her left arm going around his broad shoulder for more support. He led her to the rest room, and left her, closing the door going back to sit on the chair again.  
  
Five minutes later she came out totally cleaned and changed. Leaving him to wonder where she'd gotten the change of cloths from considering she hadn't taken any in there with her. Both freshly showered, changed and having damp hair, left for the kitchen.  
  
  
~ * ~ Down Stairs ~ * ~  
  
Quatre got back down and was bombarded with questions from Makoto and Reicheru. Mainly wanting to know how she was. He answered them, telling she was fine and they'll be down in a little bit, and got back to cooking the eggs as the rolls had finished five minutes ago, taken out by Trowa who Quatre thanked again.  
  
True to his word, ten minutes later a wide awake and slightly wet haired Heero supporting the Tenshi came into the kitchen, Tenshi had changed into wearing a red and white checkered off the shoulder short sleeve shirt that showed a bit of her tummy and reddish-orange knee length shorts with a yellow belt and white buckle, sneakers and white socks on.  
  
Makoto nearly flew outta her chair yelling, "USAGI-HIME!! YOU'RE OKAY!!!!" She ran over to her first friend and Princess, hugged her lightly before stepping back beaming at her and then to Heero. "Arigatou gozaimasu, for looking after her Heero." She bowed, he just nodded back to her.  
  
Usagi smiled brightly back at her. "Mako-chan! You're okay too! And Reicheru-chan! You're both all right! Arigatou Serenity you're both all right. I was so worried, remembering how beaten and torn up you both looked!" she looked from one to the other then to everyone else.  
  
She looked at them all-smiling, turning her head to look at Heero expectantly she whispered. "Heero-kun... who are they?"  
  
He lifted a eyebrow then pointed to each. "Quatre Rabarba Winner, *AKA* the Innocence." Quatre nodded, "Good morning Miss. Tens- er Usagi."  
  
He pointed to the sitting brown haired boy next to Reicheru, "Duo Maxwell, *AKA* Braided Baka." That earned a soft laughter and raised eyebrow from Usagi. "HHEEEEEEYYYYY! Heero my bud! I'm not a baka! I'm SHINIGAMI!! Hello darlin'! Nice to meetcha!" Usagi nodded back.  
  
Next was the black haired boy. "Chang Wufei, *AKA* The Dragon." Usagi nodded to him, but he only mumbled out a "Weak Onna." Staring at her. "Oh I'll show you weak you numnutted gumai baka!" she gave him a death glare that could *almost* ...with help from Heero, match his own.   
  
There was a "Oohhhhhhhh, you go girl!" from Makoto who threw her fist in the air laughing. Duo laughed, Reicheru snickered, Trowa raised an eyebrow and Quatre smiled thinking, 'More fun! I'm getting too old for this 'Keeping the Peace' between us.' Heero also raised an eyebrow at her but continued with the last introduction.  
  
Next was the young man leaning against the wall with the extra long bangs. "Trowa Barton, *AKA* The Silence." Trowa nodded towards her. "Hello Tenshi."  
  
"And you already know mister smarty pants over there! That's Heero Yuy, *AKA* The Perfect Soldier." Duo piped up smirking at the glare he received from Heero.  
  
Heero helped her to a seat at the head of the table by Reicheru, he took the seat to her left, as Trowa took the seat next to Makoto, while Quatre kept cooking the eggs.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you all. Reicheru-chan, Mako-chan, it's great to see you both up and doing well. I see you've made friends with everyone." They nodded back and one glare from Reicheru towards a still fuming Wufei. Usagi chuckled. 'Defiantly gonna have fun with that one.' Her mischievous mind already at work.  
  
Reicheru looked at Usagi catching that mischievous glint to her friend's eyes as they fastened on the grumbling Wufei. She knew what was working in the girl's mind and agreed. Actually that caught Duo's attention as well. It looked like he had two accomplices to help him further torment the Dragon. Oh yes he was going to like this alright.   
  
Reicheru turned her gaze from her friend to catch Duo staring at the two of them. Giving him an innocent grin but he took hold of her hand to give it a squeeze saying "I saw it... but don't worry". Reicheru smiled up at Duo... already horrid things that they'd do to that rude boy playing in their devious little minds.  
  
Break fest went as usual without all the chattering, they talked but it was a little les then usual with all three girls up and around. The guys were wondering 'What now?' and 'Time for answers'.  
  
After they were all done eating Duo pulled Quatre, Trowa, Heero and a grumbling Wufei into the living room to talk to them. Once all were in there, leaving the other three to clean the kitchen, well, Makoto and Reicheru anyways, Usagi was still a little too weak to stand on her own, but she did offer to clean what she could reach off the table with a sheepish smile on her face.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
1. Chui-bukai = Careful (watchful)  
2. Dozo = Please  
  
~ * ~ 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

~ New Things ~  
Chapter 14  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
~ * ~ In living room ~ * ~  
  
"Maxwell! Why did you drag us out here!"  
  
"Hey guys! Look at these!" Duo pulled some slightly rolled paper from his shirt. "Aren't these cool! I found Reicheru drawing in her room this morning before break fest and these were on the floor! She was really into it too... almost like a drawing trance you could say, but... Aren't they cool! They're me and Deathscythe Hell, in like Perfect detail man... and look here's one of a battle... But... I mean they look like Tenshi and Mako-chan... but they're different..." Duo's brow wrinkled in actually thought.  
  
"Let me see them please, Duo." Quatre asked politely.  
  
"Sure thing bud, here ya go." Duo handed over the drawings.  
  
Quatre looked over the drawings. "He's right guys... I mean besides the great detail... This other battle does show Mako-chan and Tenshi, but their dressed as when they showed up from that light." He handed off the drawings to the others.  
  
"We need answers from the weak onna's now." Wufei spoke seriously as the other nodded.  
  
They heard that as it was spoke a bit loudly, and from the kitchen came a "EXCUSE ME?! DID I HEAR THAT CORRECTLY!?" reply of three different voices, followed by laughter.  
  
Duo grinned, trying not to laugh, Quatre smiled, Heero and Trowa raised their eyebrows while looking at a silently growling Wufei. Finally Duo couldn't hold it in any longer... "HEHEHE WU-MAN GOT YELLED AT!! BY THREE ONNAS!!" he doubled over clutching his chest with laughter.  
  
"Maxwell..." Wufei growled the corner of his temples twitching from annoyance. "What did I tell you...?"  
  
Duo stopped laughing and stood up, trying to keep a straight face. "Umm.... 1. To thyne self be true. 2. To Duo be kind. And 3. My names Wu-man of a different kind?" he tilted his head to the side grinning... the grin turned into a wide smile... then the air was once again filled with his laughed and a few snickers from Quatre and Trowa while the corners of Heero's mouth were tugging into a slow smirk.  
  
Wufei growled unsheathing his katana. "Maxwell... prepare to DIE!!!!" he made a jump for him while Duo took off to the kitchen with a "WWWAAAAAA!!! HHEEEEEELLLLPPPPPP!!!!! MMMEEEEEEE!!!"  
  
  
~ * ~ In Kitchen ~ * ~  
  
Usagi was starting to stand and move to help Reicheru and Makoto, she had moved to finish washing the dishes when a black and brown blur flew past her, slightly slamming her into the corner of the counter, gritting her teeth in pain, keeping from yelling out she let out a "Shimatta! Nande Kuso!"  
  
Makoto jumped outta the way and next to Usagi "Daijoubo desu ka?" she asked putting her arm around her, helping her stand and turn around to see what exactly was going on.  
  
Duo came racing from the living room, drawings forgotten in his friend's grasp as he raced into the kitchen and behind a bewildered Reicheru. She looked to Duo then to the red-faced Chinese boy. Her eyes glowered at him, not liking what he had said earlier about them being "weak onnas" she didn't know much Japanese but she knew some. "What do you want?"  
  
"Out of my way onna... I want that braided baka"  
  
"You gotta get through me first." Smiling confidently.  
  
"You asked for it onna." Before Wufei could touch her, Reicheru had his arm forced right behind his back in an angle that was surely painful... whispering harshly in his ear. "Now who is weak?"  
  
Usagi with Makoto's help stood looking from a grinning Duo to a pissed off Wufei, then to all the guys that just showed up in the doorway. Her pained and confused glaze settling on Heero for a minute before back to the fuming Dragon and smirking Reicheru. "Minna-chan..." she started looking around again. "What in the name of *Serenity* is going on here!" Obviously, for obvious reasons, she didn't know this was an everyday thing. Makoto nodded agreeing with Usagi, wanting to know what was going on.  
  
Heero, Trowa and Wufei all remained silent. Duo grinned and Quatre sighed. "Miss. Usagi, it's nothing really, you get used to it. Duo has a thing for ticking off Wufei." He paused thinking, "Actually, he's easy to get ticked off." At the glare that he received from the talked about he shrugged. "I'm sorry Wufei, but it is the truth." Everyone else nodded.  
  
"I see... but..." she looked to Duo. "Slamming me into the counter was uncalled for and my ribs don't thank you for it. They're sore enough now..." she stared hard at Duo then Wufei for chasing Duo, "But, your forgiven Duo-chan, just next time... no running around me 'til I'm all better, 'kay?" she winked giving all a bright smile despite the pain shooting through her sides.  
  
The other stared at her, each lost in their own thoughts, thinking to their selves. Heero's thoughts though wondered back to his... well *one* of the questions that he's been wondering about ever since meeting this Tenshi. 'How can she seem the strongest of them, but also be the weakest?' is the question that he has been pondering over the last few days.  
  
They hadn't seen the others do anything... or ever SEEN anyone do anything quite like that attack that destroyed half the MDs that were heading to kill them. And how'd she know which ones to kill anyways? She could have easily killed us not the dolls. His thoughts were interrupted by someone speaking, pulling him back to the world of the living and not the dreamy clouds of thought.  
  
In disgust she released Wufei's hand only to give him a violent shove away from her. Looking back towards Duo and the rest. "I'm going to my room. I need to get away from this." Her gaze pinned Wufei and his one sided thinking. He won't dare call her a weak onna within her hearing range. Glancing towards Duo, "Um... wanna help me with something?" Offering him a gentle smile, actually she wanted to draw to get her mind off this certain situation. "Sure babe... let's go!"  
  
Watching Reicheru release Wufei's hand and walk upstairs with Duo to help her with some thing was not what Makoto or Usagi... or anyone else had been expecting. "Well that was one heck of an explanation." Makoto turned to look at Wufei then past him to the others. She put hand on her hip, while the other supported Usagi. "Alright what in the name of Zeus happened here? Why'd Duo-kun run in and hide behind Rei-chan? And why do" she pointed to Wufei "you, keep calling all of us weak? 'Cause I guarantee one day, you'll do that and one of us will have you knocked to the ground in under five minutes."  
  
Wufei only growled. "I don't have to explain anything to you onna. It's no business of yours so stay out!" he about-faced and went back into the living room sitting in 'his' chair.  
  
"Why I outta!" Makoto started to go for him and stopped, Usagi held her back. Makoto looked at her questioningly.  
  
She smiled kindly at her friend. "Iie Mako-chan, let him be for now." She looked to the others and past them to Wufei... she couldn't see him. "Mako-chan, dozo, can we move to where I can see Wufei?" Makoto nodded hesitantly before complying, the others watching just as confused.  
  
Usagi looked towards Wufei, his face was hard, lips set in a tight line of anger, eyes closed as he sat straight in the chair. "Wufei..." no answer. "Wufei." She called a bit louder and saw him lift his head a little, a little the others probably didn't notice but for Heero, ever the observant as Trowa was, never missing anything.  
  
"Wufei-kun, Mako-chan speaks the truth. One day, calling someone, a 'Weak Onna' or 'Baka Onna' like you like to do... you will find yourself on the ground, and probably in a lot of pain... If it be from one of us..." she gestured to herself and Makoto then pointed a finger he couldn't see up to indicate Reicheru, "Then I can promise it will be for a good reason, or finally worn out frustration over your name calling." That got him to snap his eyes open and glare at her.  
  
"Onna I-" he started.  
  
She raised a hand. "Wufei-kun dozo... I'm just telling you in fair warning hun." she looked at Makoto, "This one, you don't wanna fight in the first place 'less it be sparing. And me? Well you all might call me Tenshi..." she blushed slightly, "...Shikashi (1)... well you don't wanna fight me... really... Now... Why do you call onna's 'weak' and 'baka'? Ain't that kinda a stupid thing to do?" she said the last part as her cheery self again.  
  
"I'm not the one that needs to be answering questions here onna!" Wufei kept glaring at her, looked to the guys, and back to her. "Where did you come from and who do you work for!? We want answers onna!"  
  
Matako and Usagi looked to the others in questioning, they nodded in agreement. Usagi and Makoto sighed. 'Well I knew this time would come sooner or later.' She silently thought. "Alright, we shall answer your questions, Mako-chan, if you please?"  
  
Makoto nodded then helped Usagi to the couch to sit, once she was settled she left to get Reicheru and Duo. Heero sat across from Usagi on the other couch, arms folded across his chest eyes closed. Quatre, who had been silent throughout it all, sat in a plush armchair to the left of Usagi's couch, Trowa leaning against the wall behind the couch Heero was sitting in and Wufei's chair.  
  
  
~ * ~ Up Stairs ~ * ~  
  
Makoto walked up to the 3rd floor, found Reicheru's door and knocked on it. 'Man... this sucks! And that guy... Wufei... Oh he'll wind up on the floor if he doesn't pull that stick outta his ass!' she thought then grinned evilly. 'Or I can remove it for him, good beating might whoop his ass into shape!'  
  
"Come in!" Reicheru called... she was already at the chair by the desk with Duo standing in a macho pose, his choice of pose that is. It was almost comically in itself but she didn't care.  
  
Makoto walked in and nearly busted out laughing at the pose but she would keep a straight face. She didn't know Reicheru that well, but by Usagi's face and expression she did. Also, there was that incident that she did try to protect Usagi though she didn't know it at the time. This girl had guts about her. And how easy she handled Wufei... she couldn't of done any better herself. This one had earned her respect instantly.  
  
"Hey girlfriend! Duo-kun! Usagi sent me... well, kinda Usagi and the guys to get you two. They "want answers" and want them now, so lets get a move on!" she waved for them to come smiling. "Oh Kawaii pose Duo-kun" she let loose a few chuckles.  
  
Duo promptly stuck out his tongue at Reicheru, a questioning glance on his face to see if she was done or not. She got the preliminary outline done; the rest was shading and the such. "I got what I need Duo, thanks. I think it's a lovely pose." Duo grinned hugely as he offered his elbow for her.  
  
"After you m'dear." That caused both women to snicker at him with him smiling like a fool as offered his other elbow for the other lady, "Shall we?"  
  
Makoto couldn't help but laugh and accept his offered arm nodding, "That we shall!" she laughed some more. "Off to the firing squad we go! Off to the firing squad we go! Hi ho the cheerio it's the firing squad we go!" she sang the whole time smiling widely.  
  
The two joined in on the chant as they descended the stairs, they're voices drawing everyone's attention. The guys expected this much from Duo, but not these three. Inwardly they all groaned. This just wasn't their day. Silently hoping that this was the only act of goofiness they will show... We can all hope right?  
  
"We ARE HERE ta da!!" Duo replied in a flourish.  
  
"Oi Minna!! We're heeerrreeee!!" Makoto said more then loud enough just to annoy someone. Makoto sat on Usagi's left while leaving room for Duo and Reicheru to plop down. "Come on take a load off, it's time to face the FIRING SQUAD!"  
  
Duo and Reicheru looked at one another shrugged and sat down on the large couch.  
  
Usagi giggled as Makoto's face took on a serious look and her voice a serious tone, as she slightly said in a hushed voice to the four seated on the couch, looking from Usagi to Duo and Reicheru and back every now and then sneaking a peak to the guys.  
  
"Minna, we're brought here today on a grim account..." she paused dramatically. "It's not that someone replaced Wufers calming incense with Mint!! Iie my friends... we're here on the worst account imaginable..." she looked around with a serious face "Someone died Quatre-san's favorite purple vest HOT PINK!! It's a terrible thing, I know and for that we now... in this cruel world... face the firing squad!!"  
  
Quatre looked horrified. "DO WHAT!? WHY? WHEN!?" he slumped in his chair looking up sadly, "Why would someone do such a thing? I really liked that vest to..." he looked like he was about to cry.  
  
"What? You actually have a purple vest? And you don't like Hot Pink? Wow... I like pink.. Can I have it!?" Usagi asked happily.  
  
Duo looked like he so wanted to say something. That was giving the braided one ideas. He was of course laughing at Quatre and about Wufei. Reicheru was snickering behind her hand at the two men and Usagi it truly was something funny. She could feel by how close Duo was sitting next to her that he wanted to say or do something but she placed a calm hand to him to keep him from any other trouble.  
  
Usagi smiled innocently at Quatre's wide eyes. "I think pink would look kawaii on you Quatre-san." she giggled, "Defiantly go good with your hair."   
  
"Baka onna better not have messed with my incense" Wufei growled.  
  
Usagi faked a sad face, "Wuffeeeeiiiiiii... Why do you have to be soooo mean!?" she grinned "Oi can I have the other incense if you don't like it then?"  
  
"No you can not onna!"  
  
She pouted, "Awww... but Wuffeeeiiii-kun... you're so mean!" she looked around. "Oi who thinks neon green would look good on him?" she pointed to Wufei, "Or like a umm... electric yellow, ya think?" she giggled more covering her mouth as the temples on Wufei started to twitch again in annoyance.  
  
Makoto laughed. "Hai, I think pink on Quatre-san and neon green for Wufei-san would look good on them." She thought for a minute about the sad non-believing look on Quatre's face, "Quatre-san, don't worry... no one touched your favorite vest, it's still safe upstairs wherever you keep it."  
  
Quatre's eyes lit up in happiness. "Really!" Makoto nodded. "Oh thank Allah..." he then looked to Makoto, Duo and Reicheru, "You guuuuuys! That wasn't funny!!" he whined.  
  
"Sure it was! Did you see the look on your face!" Makoto chuckled, "Gomen ne for scaring you like that Quatre-san, but that was funny..."  
  
"Can we get back to the reason why we're here? Why are you all here?" Heero asked them.  
  
Usagi nodded looking to Reicheru then Makoto. She looked to all the guys, looking at the ground she took a deep breath then let is out slowly, looking back up again her face held a serene look, her eyes had a river of emotion flowing; pain, sadness, hurt, hesitation, worry and others. "Answer time, ne?" she offered everyone a weak smile.  
  
They all nodded, silently agreeing to make Quatre the main spokesman for the group. "Ten- Miss Usagi, where did you all come from?"  
  
"Well, has Heero-kun told you all about my line of questions I started asking him about when I first woke up?" she looked to them all.  
  
Quatre nodded. "Yes, some." The others shook their heads.  
  
Usagi sighed. "Heero, to answer this question, think back to the one I asked about what year it was and how many years back 2003AD was. What did you tell me?" she asked in a soft voice.  
  
Heero looked up at her. "2000yrs ago." his eyes narrowed at her questioningly "Why?"  
  
She looked to Makoto and Reicheru, sighed sadly and looked at them all. "Because Minna... that's from *when* we came from since this is AC195... and the *where* we came from in Juuban, Tokyo."  
  
The others looked at her like she was nuts. Quatre was shocked, Wufei glared at her, Trowa blinked, Duo let out a 'Your kidding me! Cool!' and Heero just kept staring at her. "Explain." Was his simple question.  
  
Usagi wasn't really sure she had. "Heero-kun..." she looked to him since he asked and kept staring at her, "When you were... fighting... was there a bright flash of light? Dimmed then flared up to a blindingly bright one?" At his and other nods she continued. "There was also the same light in our time... We were fighting a youma... I was fighting, not seeing a attacking heading at me, Rei-chan here" she gestured to Reicheru, "...jumped to save me, push me outta the way the same time that Mako-chan did... The light we saw then pulsed with a blinding force, when it died down we hit the ground before you five."  
  
"If what you say is true onna. How did that 'light' penetrate the time span between our times?" Wufei asked.  
  
Usagi shook her head on that one. "I don't know! I don't know... maybe... maybe Setsuna-san had something to do with it Wufei-kun, but I don't know... I'm not sure."   
  
Duo was still confused as he looked from her to the others and back, "Who's this 'Setsuna-san' you keep talking about?"  
  
Makoto who had been quiet 'til now looked to Usagi. "Usagi-hime, if they know... they'll be put in danger... regardless of the time... Are you sure-" she was cut off by Usagi placing her dainty hand on her friends knee.  
  
"Know what? In trouble with who? We can take care of ourselves. Please tell us." Quatre's blue-green eyes pleaded with her.  
  
"Have you ever heard of the Sailor Senshi?" some nodded, some shook their heads. "We..." gesturing to herself and Makoto, "...are some of those... I'm guessing 'legendary' by now, Sailor Senshi."  
  
Reicheru stared at Usagi in a mixture of shock and disbelief. Sure she's heard about the Sailor Senshi, who hadn't? But to know that her friend was one and didn't tell her? That was something that didn't sit well with her. She understood why, she couldn't give away her real identity... that would be risking her friends life as well. She wouldn't want that, that's not the type of person she was... at least Reicheru thought she wasn't, she seemed to pure to do something like that, too kind. But still... she just stared at her in a questioning manner; the same as others, that also held a 'prove it' look in their eyes.  
  
"Setsuna-san, is Sailor Pluto, Guardian of the Gates of Time. She would be the one that would have any control over sending us here... so it is that, for which I believe that she sent us here... How? Well maybe she heard my plea to go to a different place, maybe that light wasn't her doing or was. Either way maybe it helped to transport us here, without anyone the wiser. I really don't know..." Usagi finished.  
  
"If what you say is true then prove it baka onna."  
  
Makoto shot up out of her seat and started to reach for Wufei over the coffee table. "What did she tell you about that!? HUH! What did she tell you!?"  
  
Usagi stood wobbly to her feet and tried pulling Makoto back by her shirts material, she couldn't pull too hard, if she did and Makoto gave in backing up fast, she was sure she'd fall.  
  
She was about to grab Wufei around his neck as he just stared at her when Usagi grabbed the back of her shirt. "Iie, Mako-chan. He's not worth it, that's just the way he is, let him be..." she turned and glared at Wufei, "For now."  
  
"Hai, fine, fine... But they said prove it. I have your permission then Princess?" she asked questioningly. Thinking on it momentarily Usagi nodded, looking from her to the guys and they're praised eyebrows. She looked to Heero who mouthed 'Princess?' She gave another nod.  
  
He was confused more then ever now. He could somewhat believe the time thing, but that would only fly past him if she could prove what she started. And being a Princess? How can she be a Princess? Only Relena Peacecraft was a Princess... there was no one else, not in all that he knew... But then... this proved that he didn't know everything from history... He snapped from his thoughts when Usagi sat down and someone yelled out "Jupiter Crystal Power... MAKE-UP!!"  
  
The room became filled with dark shadows as lighting and thunder flashed and cracked all around Makoto's being, yet she wasn't hurt by it. No one was, instead she seemed to embrace it. There was a brilliant flash of light that temporarily blinded them all, when it died down there stood one of the Senshi wearing green and pink, grinning at them all.  
  
Heero looked around, everyone's jaw dropped or eyes widened in shock. 'What she said was true then, but what role does she play in all this? And why did Makoto call her Princess?'  
  
Makoto after transforming struck her pose, looked around and gave a satisfied grin. She bowed to them all. Then looked to Wufei and his scowl.  
  
"Injustice! That's a dishonorable... thing to be dressed in!" Wufei shouted at the short fuka she wore.  
  
Usagi sighed as Makoto sat down grinning. "Wufei please..." she put her head in her hand, "We do not chose how they look... we just wear and fight in them. "  
  
To everyone's surprise Sailor Jupiter smiled towards Wufei as she sat, crossing her legs ladylike, "I agree, it is injustice to have us fighting in such short skirts as these..." she winked, "But you know they're made to distract the enemy. Maybe we can change them, but we don't know how." She shrugged.  
  
Usagi giggled, 'Leave it to Makoto to lighten things up.'  
  
"What roll do you play in all this then Tenshi?" Heero asked, then realizing what he called her started to mentally kick himself. 'Give it up already geez, the name suits her!' his conscious chided.  
  
Looking up, glanced to Makoto, then the others before standing. "I'm their leader" she stated matter of factly.  
  
"Usagi are you sure your strong enough?" Makoto questioned concern flashing in her emerald eyes.  
  
She nodded. "Hai, Mako-chan, I'm strong enough, don't worry." Taking a deep breath pulling her locket out, she cried, "Moon Eternal Power... MAKE-UP!!" in a flurry of bright lights, feathers and a short burst of light at the end like Makoto's, there stood Eternal Sailor Moon, in all her glory... with a bandaged right wing and all.  
  
"Wow! It's true then! You are the Sailor Senshi!?" Duo questioned hyperly then scratched his head. "But wait... weren't there like, more of you?"  
  
Makoto took this question. "Hai, there are... were more of us. Nine to be exact not counting the Sailor Stars. But yes, more there were."  
  
"Why did you say were? And where are they?" Trowa questioned.  
  
"Because Trowa-kun... they are all back in the past. They... the Inner Senshi; Mars, Mercury, and Venus... betrayed me, I guess... They didn't like me, thought I wasn't a good enough leader..." she sighed, "So before the fight when I was walking and talking to Rei-chan, I had wished to go somewhere else and start over... I didn't know it would actually happen... I don't know if it was the Ginzuishou, or if it was Pluto that brought us here. But we are here and cannot change that. "  
  
Trowa nodded, he seemed to agree with her answer.  
  
"Why does Makoto... Sailor Jupiter, call you Princess?" Heero asked that wouldn't stop circling in his mind.  
  
"Because my friend..." Usagi summoned the Ginzuishou raising it above her head, pink light and ribbons engulfed her from view. When all returned to normal, Usagi was no longer there, but Princess Serenity in her princess dress of long ago, crescent moon shining brightly on her forehead. "I am a princess. I'm Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, hire to the once known Silver Millennium."  
  
Makoto had changed into her princess dress as well. "And I am Princess Makoto of Jupiter, hire to the Jupiterian throne and one of Princess Serenity's Inner Senshi, her protectors."  
  
Princess Serenity nodded. "She is correct, as all my Senshi were princesses of their own planets, part of my court and protectors, each an hire to their own throne. But I... I was destined to marry Prince Endymion of Earth. Together with the Ginzuishou, we would rule the Moon and Earth Kingdoms and the Universe, keeping the peace." At their confused looks she continued.   
  
"In the Silver Millennium, my mother, Queen Serenity, ruled the Moon Kingdom. All other planets were aligned with the Moon to form the Silver Alliance. The Moon was the most powerful kingdom; thanks to the Ginzuishou, for it is the most powerful gem in the universe that only a Lunarian descendent can weld." Eyeing the shinning crystal sadly, "With it, my mother kept the peace. One day three thousand years back, it was my birthday, a joyous day and we were going to announce the engagement to the Prince of Earth that night.  
  
"Before the announcement we took a walk in the gardens, wanting to think and be alone before." She got up and slowly walked across the room, moving had become easier for her now, transforming had given back some of her lost energy. "We were walking when this evil presence surrounded us. It was an attack on the kingdom by the evil Queen Beryl..." she went on to tell of the attack, dying and her mother sending them a thousand years into the future at a chance for better life, only to have fourteen years of a normal life, before she had to fight, she told them all of it, 'til the here and now. "So now you know of my life, our history...."  
  
Everyone was in shock. It was a lot to take all in for one day. Some still held confused looks. Like Duo's, "But Tenshi... you said you'd rule the Universe... How can you do that? If you don't marry this Endymion fellow, he was supposed to be your soul mate right?"  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
1. Shikashi = But (however)  
  
~ * ~ 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

~ New Things ~  
Chapter 15  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
Usagi sat down a thoughtful look on her face. "That's a very good question Duo... a question I'm not sure that I have an answer for. If Mamoru-san was my soul mate then... well I don't know... But maybe he wasn't... maybe mother was just telling me that... But why would she do that?" she looked to Makoto. "Mako-chan, why would mother lie to me about that? You think that Minako knew? She was the Senshi of Love after all... Maybe Mamoru-san wasn't my real soul mate, but then if not him who?"  
  
"I don't know Usagi-hime, I don't know... I know he didn't treat you like anyone's soulmate, that's for sure." A frown mired her features. "But guess what?"  
  
Usagi looked at her. "What?" Makoto grinned from ear to ear. "What!? Come on Mako-chan, what is it?" Usagi knew that look.  
  
"Your worst fear... you don't have to anymore..." at the tilted head and blank eyes on Usagi she chose to explain in different words. "You're not being led by Fate and Destiny any longer! You're free to find your own love and chose your own path to follow. OR maybe he wasn't your soul mate at all and you still have a chance to find your real one. Maybe, if you want, we can even help them fight they're war... Y'all are in a war aren't you?" she questioned the guys in front of her, her eyes glittering at the prospect of fighting again, it made her soul feel alive.  
  
"Yes, Onna we are, why?"  
  
"See Usa-chan! We can stay and help them fight it! You've always wanted to bring peace to people; you knew there wasn't away outta fighting, but fighting youma? That's nothing, not compared to what we could really do to help here. Sure it'll be slightly more difficult, but hey! We Senshi never give up, ne? Come on what do you say Usagi?? Guys? Want some help?"  
  
The guys looked back at one another, three nodded and said 'hai' one grunted saying they "Didn't need help from a bunch of weak onnas." The other silently nodded. It would take some time getting used to working with others. But whither they decided to acknowledge it or not, these 'new' mobile dolls were different, not as easy to destroy as the other ones were, they could use the help.  
  
After Usagi's cheering and thanking them for letting them help out, and giving her a chance to really make a difference and bring peace to a place that really needed it, not like back home in Juuban, Tokyo, that wasn't peace they were needing just keeping the youma from attacking.   
  
Duo decided to ask his question that got side tracked by Makoto's. "Tenshi... what about ruling the Universe?! How can someone rule the Universe if it's made up of a bunch of other planets, which you say, have their own people on them?? How's that possible??"  
  
"Gomen ne Duo-san, for forgetting your question. That my friend, I'm not totally sure of either. It's been a long told legend in my kingdom of a Senshi of such great power, that she only shows up in the dire of situations." A pause, "She didn't show in the fight against Queen Beryl because my mother was able to defeat her, and maybe... the kingdom was meant to fall? I don't know, but it is said that when the stars cry out and the moon looses its light, she will appear to save all."  
  
The others looked thoughtful at the explanation. Since all else was true, it was possible that what Usagi - Princess Serenity - said was true also. It was hard to take in the fact that there were living descendents of kingdoms three thousand years old sitting in they're living room.  
  
She smiled at them all kindly before getting a bit hyper again clapping her hands together once. "Now! Let me introduce us the right way since Heero-kun was nice enough to introduce you all, with nick names." She grinned.  
  
"Kino Makoto, *AKA* Quarval-sharess d'Thunder (3), Super Sailor Jupiter and Princess of Jupiter." She finished as Matako bowed to 'em.  
  
"Young Reicheru, *AKA* Quarval-sharess d'Vhid (2), Sailor Sun and Princess Reicheru of the Sun Kingdom..." Usagi smiled kindly and lovingly at Reicheru, "My sister."  
  
Reicheru's jaw dropped as her eyes flared wide at Usagi... only to look around trying not to look so surprised. She was now completely baffled. But she will not allow it to show on her face.  
  
Usagi giggled softly, raising her dainty hand wiggling her fingers at Reicheru. "Umm, oi sis. Betcha didn't think when you talked to me a few days ago you'd find out that you're related to me huh? Bet your kinda wonderin' how? Any questions?"  
  
"WHEN DID THIS ALL HAPPEN!?" that was her major question... or if she was nuts or something... this was all strange. What in the world was she driving out... Sailor Sun... her sister... that's nuts.  
  
Usagi sweat-dropped laughing nervously with her hand behind her head. "Well umm, you see... While I was knocked out I had a visitor."  
  
Heero raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Iie, not y'all Heero-kun." she looked to Reicheru and Makoto, "My mother, Queen Serenity, came to me in one of my dreams. She told me that I had a sister," she pointing her finger at Reicheru, "That would be you." Giggles, "Yea, I was really shocked about it too. I didn't know I had one. I had the same reaction too, I was like "NANI? NANI?" she laughed and told me to calm down. I did and started looking around us; we were back home in the ruins of the Moon Palace...  
  
"We sat on a fallen pillar and she said that during the Silver Millennium before I was ever born, she fell in love with the King of the Sun, they were married secretly and were working on an alliance between the two kingdoms... Why they got married first I didn't ask, but, she said that a few years later she became pregnant. Since no one was to know about it, hid in the Sun Kingdom with King Solaris, when she got further along in her pregnancy and she started to show it. After she had you they named you Reicheru Zess (4) and you lived with the King and were raised as his daughter.  
  
"Bet your wondering how that passed all the questions, ne? Well mother sent one of her most trust worthy handmaidens to live with the King and act like she was his wife, or concubine... 'Cause you know back in those days it wasn't unusual for a King to have concubines..." she trailed off, 'Kami-sama this is weird to be talking about in front of everyone! I don't even really know them!' she sighed.  
  
"Anyways... Mother said that's how it went for about two years 'til I was born!" she smiled brightly at that little note. "She visited King Solaris often when there wasn't any business to attend to at home. I didn't really remember you 'til my dreams... but I do now. We used to run around daddy's palace and terrorize the guards and 'cause all kinda troubles."   
  
She giggled, "I remember one time we had Takeshi, Weddo and Timu all chasing us, we ran down a few corridors 'til we reached outside. You hid by the water fountain and I ran by you, after I passed the three guards ran by and you tripped them in a way they fell into the fountain. We got in trouble for that one, but Kami-sama it was fun!!" she paused "But by that time the people of the Sun Kingdom has just signed with the Silver Alliance and had found out afterward about Mother and King Solaris being married and both peoples rejoiced over it. Not long after, Beryl attacked us."  
  
Reicheru placed a hand to her head. It was all still hazy and confusing. Slowly getting to her feet, her legs felt weak almost not supporting her weight. "I... I got to lay down..." without waiting for anyone's words she moved silently towards the way of her room. Things flying into her mind, trying to remember what Usagi had told her...  
  
She didn't notice that she reached her room or that she was now laying in her room. Soon a void enveloped her body... showing her the images that Usagi just pointed out... it felt right... the giggles she did at her prank... the time there... and being with her father... it brought tears to her eyes as she allowed the memories of another time... another kingdom float in her mind's eyes.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Usagi watched her sister leave to lay down. She knew what it was like. It was like the first time she met Luna and was told she was Sailor Moon, and when she found out she was the Moon Princess... to many memories can overload the system and drain ones energy, boy did she ever know that. So, deciding she'd check up on her sister in a little bit she put a smile on her face and happily turned to the shocked others.  
  
"And me! Tsukino Usagi, *AKA*, Quarval-sharess d'Suingmc Drathir (1) or my other name I got for when people really tick me off. Elghinyrrly Drathir (1a), Eternal Sailor Moon, and Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom and Silver Millennium."  
  
She looked around at all the shocked and slightly confused faces. "Umm... any questions?" 'I swear if someone asks me to re-explain this, I'm gonna... I'm gonna... put a spider in someone's shoes!'  
  
"Usagi-chan... you never told me you had a sister..." Makoto looked hurt.  
  
"Mako-chan... how could I? I've been out of it for what?" she trailed off looking at Heero questioningly.  
  
"Three days." He answered her.  
  
"Arigatou Heero-kun..." she turned back to Makoto, "Three days... in which time I had the dreams... I couldn't of told you... gomen nasai Mako-chan, but I wasn't keeping anything from you." Makoto smiled her 'I forgive you' smile and nodded.  
  
"Any other questions? If not I'm gonna go check on my sis."  
  
Quatre raised his hand making Usagi giggle. "Hai Quatre?"  
  
"Umm, Miss Usagi-" he was cut off.  
  
"Just Usagi or Usagi-chan, dozo Quatre." She smiled at him, she hated people being formal around her. She was like that in the Silver Millennium too, but her mother didn't like her being informal during Royal functions, so that was the only time she'd put up with it. This wasn't a Royal function, so she wasn't gonna deal with it.  
  
"Okay Usagi-chan. Umm, how are you all planning on helping us? We all" he looked around, "...well most of us would appreciate the help, these new mobile dolls are strange, different. We can't destroy them as easily as the others. It's like... well I don't know really. What about you guys?" he looked towards the others for help, but they weren't offering.  
  
"The fact is Onna, we don't really know. We do know that they're not the same. Maybe there's some of your magic or whatever mixed into them, though how, I don't know seeing as how they've been this way a while now." Wufei spoke up.  
  
Usagi and Makoto's faces became serious as they looked to one another. "Usa-chan, maybe it's not a coincidence that we were brought here, if what Wufei-san says is true. Maybe we were meant to be here to help them, fight magic with magic you know?" Makoto asked her.  
  
"Hai, hai, I see what your saying... But hmmm... Minna, please talk to Mako-chan about this, she's a better fighter and thinks of battle plans well enough. Right now I need to check on my sister. Having as many memories returned to her as I think she is, isn't peaceful stuff... sometimes it hurts like hell." She gave a short chuckle.  
  
"Weak Onna."  
  
"Wufei!" she yelled sharply getting everyone's attention. "I certainly hope that you change calling my friends and I weak, 'cause if you don't, ohhh, I'll let one of them beat you... In Senshi form." She smirked as he stared at her. "You saw what I did to the MD's when we first showed up, and that wasn't even my most powerful attack." Giggles smirking, "Anyhow, Minna, please speak to her about all this I need to check on Rei-chan." With a little wave she walked off upstairs after her sister.  
  
After she left Heero asked Makoto to excuse him, he had something he needed to speak to them about, she nodded and they all left for Heero's room. Makoto shrugged and went to get something to it; after all they had been talking for about three hours and she was hungry.  
  
  
~ * ~ Up Stairs ~ * ~  
  
"Rei-chan... Rei-chan it's me can I come in onegai?" Usagi called through her sisters door, hoping she hadn't passed out like she did when the memories came back to her.  
  
"Come in..." her voice was soft, filled with sorrow, confusion and loss. Loss of missing out so much in her life and not knowing. Confused on what had truly happened, and sorrow for not being near those loved ones. She was laying on her bed, with her hand on top of her brow, eyes focusing on the ceiling not even turning towards Usagi. "So... I'm your big sister..." bitter laugh "Always wanted one... didn't know till now."  
  
Usagi entered closing the door softly behind her. "Hai, you're my big sister alright." She crossed the room and sat on the end of the bed facing Reicheru. "I know it's a lot to take in, all in one day... I mean, finding out that your newly found friend turns out to be Eternal Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity of the long gone Moon Kingdom and your little sis. But it's all true..." she looked at her lap, when she spoke again her voice held a bit of sadness. "I'm sorry if it upset you or anything... I didn't wanna do that, but I thought you needed to know..."  
  
"I'm not mad... I don't rightfully know what I'm feeling. Shock mostly... but I'm grateful you told me." turning her gaze off the ceiling to face Usagi giving her a smile. Too much confusing things had happen to fully scope things to the fullest... her move away from the US... then being whisked to this place... and now this... it was almost to much to chew she reached a hand to pat Usagi's. "Don't worry... I'm tough... I can handle it."  
  
Usagi looked up and smiled. "I know your tough, but still... I know it sucks not to have you memories... I cried a lot when I just got my memories, I think I would have cried when I found out about you demo," she looked sheepish "I was kinda sleeping and it's kinda hard to sleep and cry like that..." she looked down thinking then back up.  
  
"Wufei-kun did tell me I was crying, or had tears sliding down my face... but oh well... What'd you remember Sis? Running around terrorizing the guards? Playing tricks on people and stuff like that??" she asked in a rush getting hyper again. It was good to have her sister back even if she didn't remember all of their past.  
  
"Yes... I remember that... but what I remember most is our father... he was a kind man... but no one broke no arguments with him." sighing... how sad that this man was gone. Remembering the times he'd actually skip his duties to spend time with her. She came first unless his kingdom was in jeopardy. Then smiling at the memories of Usagi... their mother and their friends.  
  
Usagi nodded. "Yea tell me about it!" chuckles, "O-tochan wasn't one to try arguing with. You'd lose hands down. Okasan on the other hand..." makes adorable puppy face, "This would work most of the time. Like when we wanted to go to Saturn, remember? We were just meeting all the Senshi and I wanted to go to Saturn? Okasan wouldn't let me and I gave her the face and she relented and let me go with Hotaru?"  
  
She saddened a bit, "I miss the Outer Senshi... I don't the Inners, but I miss the Outers... they were always real nice to me and understanding, they knew the real me... not the one the Inners knew of..." cheering up some, "At least I've still got Mako-chan, ne?"  
  
"Yeah... as long as you had that... but... but they don't know about me..." sighs... that was what truly bothered her. Lifting up to sit fully on her bed, "I truly miss our mother and our father... I always wished that I could be like mother so graceful and beautiful... but I received father's impatience and his thick headedness" laughs looking over at Usagi, "You on the other hand look like mother... didn't you know that?"  
  
Usagi thought about it a moment. "You know your right, if I had silvery-lavender colored hair, and a silvery tint to my blue eyes, I'd be just like her huh?" she smiled goofily, "Though, I don't have her grace. I'm quite a klutz at times, and I've a short temper also. You should have heard me snap at Wufei after you left and me muttered his 'Weak onna' carp to me." laughs, "I snapped his name sharply it got *everyone's* attention!" she stopped and fixed a serious expression on her face. "We were talking about the mobile dolls how the were different and then I said I was gonna come check on you, said I knew how it was getting memories back, it was nice but sometimes hurt like hell and then Wufei said... 'Weak Onna.'  
  
"Then I yelled "Wufei!" sharply getting everyone's attention. "I certainly hope that you change calling my friends and I weak, 'cause if you don't, ohhh, I'll let one of them beat you... In Senshi form. You saw what I did to the MD's when we first showed up, and that wasn't even my most powerful attack." I laughed smirking, he didn't say anything to that." She grinned ear to ear.  
  
Reicheru was smiling at her newfound sister. Admiring the girl for what she did "Well now... I like to be the one to teach him a thing a two... I'll show him " Pushing herself off the bed to move towards her door only to look to Usagi. "Coming?"  
  
She was in the mood to show a certain pig that she was not weak, she was stronger than he, well didn't he know that by earlier. Shrugging it made no difference. She was not going to put up with his onna crap or allow him to use it towards any other females. Seeing that Usagi followed her, the two had join the group finally regrouping to discuss the terms ahead. She held her head high... she didn't know much of battle tactics but she'd willingly learn.  
  
Usagi pulled on Reicheru's hand. "Oi sis wait a sec... You can't fight without your henshi wand you know." She grinned at her.  
  
Gives Usagi a strange look "A what?" Of course she didn't know anything. So the two women had to show her, her true powers within, perhaps Usagi more than the other one could.  
  
Usagi smiled at her sis as she put her right arm up and laughed at Reicheru's shocked expression as half of it disappeared. "Remember sis, it's your subspace pocket, you've got one too... just gotta think about it to get into it... might be surprised to see what you find." She winked moving her arm around searching. "Alright now where is it... AH HA!! FOUND IT!!" She yelled giving a slight jump.  
  
She stood and looked at the wand; it was shaped like all the other Crystal Power wands, but the handle wasn't a solid color it had red and yellow swirling together on it, the front part that bowed out from the bottom of the stick to the top was red, the crystal globe at the top was yellow and had a orangish-yellow glowing ball in the center with reddish-yellow flames jumping around it. She smiled as she threw it to her sister. "That's your Henshi Wand... you use it to change into Super Sailor Sun; just like I use my locket."  
  
Catching the wand only to peer at it for the longest time. It was unique but beautiful. It felt right in her touch. It gave her a reassurance that she didn't know she needed. She frowned at the warmth it was sending up in her arm but quickly demised it cause of the power it may contain. "Thanks"  
  
"Oi your welcome! Maybe tomorrow..." she moved her right wing around a little and cringed a bit, it still hurt, "We can spar or something... I think my flying days are numbered right now... maybe tomorrow my wing'll be better. Whatcha think? But for now... Lets go find the guys! I see you like Duo-kun don'tcha!? Come on you can tell your 'lil sis!" she nudged Reicheru in the ribs lightly smiling knowingly.  
  
A high blush crept to her cheeks as she chuckled. Of course she wouldn't say anything right now till she figured if she liked him or not. "Um... let's go... and perhaps we'll spar tomorrow." Quick change of the subject or avoiding the subject as she could "Let's go find the guys... answer their questions and so forth." Rushing ahead so no more questions like that could be barged on her.  
  
Usagi raised an eyebrow before laughing at her sisters antics. "Uh-huh... sure, what ever you say Sis... what ever you say..." she took her hand again and skipped down the stairs. They were on the second floor starting for the first when they caught sight of the guys. She nudged Reicheru again. "Oi, ain't that *your* Shinigami?" she said 'your' just to see her reaction as they walked the rest of the way down the stairs.  
  
"Shut up!" Mumbling towards Usagi. Giving her a glare to shut her up and a nudge to the ribs to silence any further remarks. But smiling at Duo as he came to her side to assist her in sitting... Usagi giggled through her hands watching how Reicheru was behaving... she could read what was there all right. Usagi moved forward to seat herself... wincing at the small thud of pain in her wing... wishing that it'll heal soon how she hated to be sore and hurting.  
  
She leaned over to Reicheru whispering. "Oi sis, next time not the ribs." she winced again, "Yours from what I hear were bruised and you've had two days awake to heal like Mako-chan, but mine were broken you know... that kinda hurt..." she looked over at her right wing's joint, 'that hurt too.' She thought then looked back to Reicheru. "Don't worry, I forgive you." She smiled brightly before looking around the table at all the serious faces. "Soooo.... what'd y'all talk about up stairs... that was a long talk."  
  
Heero stared at her, before looking to Reicheru then Matako back to Usagi. "Your names are the same on the disks." Was all he said.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ *~ *~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
1. Quarval-sharess d'Suingmc Drathir = Goddess of Silly Moon  
1a. Elghinyrrly Drathir = Deadly Moon. - I had to add the 'ly' to make it 'Deadly' other wise, Elghinrr = Dead  
2. Quarval-sharess d'Vhid = Goddess of Chaos  
3. Quarval-sharess d'Thunder = Goddess of Thunder  
- - - - - -  
Reicheru's Silver Millennium last name...  
4) Z'ess (Zess) = Strength  
  
~ * ~ 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

~ New Things ~  
Chapter 16  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
"Okay and this is a problem??" Usagi asked confused, obviously since she was the leader and princess, he decided to talk to her about it. She mentally shrugged, 'That's how it usually works I guess. Time to get used to it.' "What disks are you talking about Heero-kun?"  
  
"He's talking about the ones we were ordered to get our last mission, the one where you three showed up at. They hold information about new Gundams and their pilots..." he trailed off looking at them all. "That's what we had to talk about. We think you should all meet some of our... acquaintances."  
  
Usagi looked confused, "What's a Gundam? Those big robot thingies I saw before passing out?" Quatre nodded. "Oh, well umm, okay I guess." She looked to the others for their approval or disapproval.  
  
Makoto nodded. "Yea sure if it helps to start bringing peace to this world. Hai." Makoto and Usagi looked to Reicheru.  
  
"Got me... I'm game." smiling quickly towards Makoto and Usagi before looking at the others with a goofy grin. Hell it sounded like fun, not like she had much fun before. "What names exactly was on these disks? I'm curious... and I wanna see the disks." Looking at Makoto and Usagi to see if they agreed with her. How did they know it wasn't some hoax or lie... she was being cautious.  
  
"Hai, that's a good question Rei-chan. Minna, what *were* the names on those disks, and can we see them?" Usagi asked the guys.  
  
The others looked at each other then at Heero. "Hn."  
  
Trowa spoke. "The names were... Elghinyrrly Drathir... Quarval-sharess d'Vhid and Quarval-sharess d'Thunder." Was his quiet reply. Usagi nodded and looked to Reicheru. Though it was the names on the disks, still wasn't seeing the disks, but from being around these five, it might be all they got 'til they trusted them more... regardless of what's on those disks.  
  
"That's me alright." of course she would know what those names meant as she snickered. Didn't she often tell her American friends to call her Chaos or something along that lines... She looked to the other two to see if they knew what the names meant.  
  
Makoto nodded grinning. "That's my name alright. Betcha wonderin' why to huh?" the guys nodded some didn't give a flip. "Well watch me fight and find out!" she tilted her head to the side a moment winked and looked to Usagi.  
  
"Huh what? Why are you looking at me for?" She looked lost and that just made Makoto and Reicheru snicker shaking their heads. "OHHHHH! You mean the name thing?" they nodded, "Oh yea, you should see the terror I can cause. Fighting wise? Umm, yeah don't mess with me." She grinned devilishly then put on an innocent face. The guys looked at her raising their eyebrows at her questioningly, she only gave them a smile.  
  
Reicheru was doing her best not to laugh at them all. It was quite funny. Duo was curious though... he'd asked her since she was close to him. Due to him sitting next to her "Um... what does yours mean?" Reicheru cast a sly wink his way "Well God of Death... yeh just met the Goddess of Chaos".  
  
Duo's eyes widen but he was entranced and amazed with amusement in those depths. Oh he liked that. God of Death with the Goddess of Chaos a good combination in his book. He leaned back with a crooked silly grin on his lips... the others were curious of what got him smiling like that... it didn't bode well.  
  
Usagi had a slight clue on what it was about, being both their nicknames brought about chaos and all. You couldn't count her out there... It's not like her own nickname, Quarval-sharess d'Suingmc Drathir, didn't mean she wasn't a troublemaker, just more of the jokester of them all. A nut basically. She grinned to herself before looking back to the others which still held a confused look from Duo's grin. "What?"  
  
Most shook their heads retaining their confused looks or glares in some cases. "Umm, well... I'll call our friends tonight and let them know we'll be on our way tomorrow then... guess everyone can go do whatever now." He wasn't too sure what he was going to do now, it was only around one pm and they had the whole day ahead of them.  
  
He thought for a minute, an idea had come to him, he knew he'd get it later on for this, but seeing as how it's how found her and everything... he tried keeping himself from smiling. "Uhh, Usagi-chan, why doesn't Heero take you and show you around for the day, ne?" he was looking at Usagi as she nodded, then to Heero who was sending him a death glare. 'Yep, I'll be paying for this later.' Quatre thought as he kept smiling.  
  
"Oh come on Heero, your not doing anything today and the only one free... just do it, come on please??" he gave him his puppy dogface. He knew it wasn't entirely true... Sure Duo would be spending time with Reicheru drawing or something, Trowa was still showing Makoto around, Wufei... well Wufei would probably be in one of the practice rooms and he had to work on Sandrock... so in order to keep the Tenshi- er Usagi busy, and the fact Heero really needed to be more social, he thought this was a good idea... a 'I'm-gonna-get-you-for-this-later' kinda thing, but hey he didn't have another choice.  
  
Heero thought about it for a minute sending Quatre one of his Death Awaits You glares, barely moving his eye to look at Tenshi, she seemed to like the idea, eager to be shown around. 'She likes you.' Came a monotone perky voice from his head. 'Go away.' He didn't want to deal with that shimatta voice now... Or ever.  
  
'I told you I can't! Chikusho man, you think you'd know that by now. But you like her don't you?' the voice questioned snickering. 'No, I don't. Now go away.' Heero responded. 'You know I think Wufei over there likes her too.' It said thoughtfully. Heero almost raised an eyebrow at that comment but chose to ignore the voice any further. With a slight nod of his head and a "Hnn." He agreed with Quatre.  
  
"Cool! Arigatou Heero-kun! This'll be fun! Think we can go drive around like Rei-chan and Duo did?? Do you have a park we can go to? I love the parks... OH! What about a arcade!? You've *gotta* have one of those right!? RIGHT!?" Usagi cheered loudly shooting off questions left and right. Causing everyone to look at her. She noticed. "Whaaaat?"  
  
Reicheru was laughing gently towards the questions that Usagi was shooting off towards a somber and sullen Heero. She had to practically cover a certain longhaired braided man's mouth shut for he was about to comment. No use in allowing him to get into trouble. She stood up dragging a bewildered Duo in her wake to save him from being himself, "Let's finish this picture."  
  
Usagi laughed as she watched her sister drag a muffled laughing and protesting Duo up the kitchen stairs and to her room to finish a picture pose he was doing. She was about to yell something to them when she heard Wufei make a snorting sound then mumble, "And you call yourself a fighter... right... your weak and childish... you can't be a fighter. It's injustice and dishonorable to wear such things to fight in."  
  
Usagi stood up slowly and surprisingly gracefully, not bumping into anything or hurting her wing as she had when she sat down. Her eyes as she moved were changing; the blue in them had swirls of silver, giving her eyes an eerie appearance.  
  
As she calmly put both her hands on the table she looked at everyone minus the two that scuttled away up stairs, before leaning over to Wufei who was now glaring at her, a hand resting on his katana, she knew he wasn't scared of her, he was waiting to see if she'd fight him and maybe she would. She knew it wouldn't be right to do it now, not when she was this pissed off. Oh noo, when she was like this there wasn't any telling what she'd do to someone, she herself didn't rightly know what she'd do either, no one had ever gotten her this mad before. Her wings had taken on a silvery hue as she leaned about a foot from Wufei's face.  
  
Studying him silently before speaking. "I. Have never. In my two lives. Heard anyone grip about 'weak onna's' and 'injustice' as much as you have today Chang Wufei..." she stopped trying to gather her thoughts and calm a little. "I tell you this now Chang Wufei. If you ever, call me, my sister, or Mako-chan a 'weak onna' again. I swear on the Goddess Selene, that I will let them go at you. And go at you in Senshi form."  
  
Taking a calming breath, "You do *not* call a onna 'weak' without knowing if it's true or not, and I for one, *sure* the hell won't stand for it." she leaned a bit closer to him, "Do you even know what my nickname means?" everyone shook their heads as Wufei just sat there keeping eye contact with her. You never turn your back or eyes away from your opponent or enemy, right now, that's what he thought of her as.  
  
"'Quarval-sharess d'Suingmc Drathir' means 'Goddess of Silly Moon' 'cause I can be quite silly and a goof as you all know." She said lightly in her normal happy voice looking around the table, they all nodded. Then she looked back to Wufei, her voice a cold monotone like Heero's, "Then there's the other name I told you about, Elghinyrrly Drathir, which means 'Deadly Moon'. Why you might be wondering I've been given that name?" she paused, "Well you all might get a chance to find out if this one keeps it up. I'm warning you Wufei, do not call us 'weak' again until you've seen us fight, then and *only* then, will you have grounds on which to speak."  
  
She leaned back, closed her eyes, took a deep breath opening her eyes and smiled at them all. Her eyes had gone back to normal and the silver hue her wings had taken on had returned to the normal white iridescent color they were before.  
  
She smiled like nothing had happened. Everyone else were lost in they're thoughts, each wondering just what kinda power and abilities she held, how mad she could get and some wondering if she was serious about what she told Wufei, along with other questions that were starting to form in their heads.  
  
Heero was now more intrigued with her then before. He had never seen anyone with a spine like that willing to challenge or order Wufei around. But she was right, he did go on too much about 'weak onna's' and 'injustice'. Heero himself was indifferent to it all. If they wanted to fight then so be it, but they better be sure the side they fought for was the right one 'less they end up meeting the wrong end of his Buster Rifle.  
  
"Well now that this little meeting is over, I'm gonna head up to my room for a little bit, umm... Heero?"  
  
He looked up from his thinking. "Hn."  
  
"Will you be in here or somewhere else I already know in like say... ten minutes? So you can show me around?" she asked then added, "Which I really appreciate by the way!!"  
  
He nodded. "Hn."  
  
"Okay thanks Heero-kun!! Ja ne Minna!" she waved and winked at Wufei and Heero as she slowly made her way up the stairs and to her room, promptly falling on the bed with a sigh, leaving the others to their business.  
  
  
~ * ~ Reicheru's POV ~ * ~  
  
Wufei was lucky that she didn't hear him. Or Reicheru would give him something to think about, more among the lines of her fist into his mouth. But she didn't so she continued to drag Duo up the stairs. He was still protesting about wanting to tease and torment Heero. Reicheru just shook her head laughing, it was scary how she knew this man right quick. "I know Duo... and consider this your rescue attempt." Snickers of laughter escaping. He beamed at her closely following "Awww you care!" Shaking her head mumbling "Shut up!" Duo knew she was joking with her of course. Before she knew it he scooped her up in his arms nuzzling his face to her cheek. "Awww my hero... my umm... female knight in shining armor here to rescue me." Reicheru was laughing hysterically shoving at him "Put me down now... you're such a goof."  
  
"Take me up to the room goofy."  
  
"Your wish is my every command for saving thy life," He knew he was being silly but she was so much fun to be with. Carrying her easily up the stairs in no time and towards her room. "Um... Reicheru can I ask you something?"  
  
"Um sure Duo... shoot."  
  
"What do the other's name mean?" Asking her hoping she won't deny the information he wanted.  
  
"Well I told you mine... Quarval-sharess d is Goddess of... so Makoto is Goddess of Thunder... Usagi is Goddess of Silly Moon... Elghinyrrly means Deadly... does that help?"  
  
"Yes... but how in the world do you know all this?"  
  
She just grinned and patted his cheek. "Now that's a secret."  
  
  
~ * ~ Quatre's Mansion; Down Stairs ~ * ~  
  
Heero sat on the same couch he had for the 'Firing Squad' as Makoto had jokingly put it. They were a strange bunch he thought. They were so different yet so a like. They were all strange and goofy. Yet, that's about all he could say about them being the same. Different wise, well... that was pretty obvious.  
  
Reicheru loved to draw and was outspoken. Makoto was outspoken, hot tempered quick to fight and loved martial arts. Tenshi... he wasn't sure what she liked. He knew she could be the happiest hyper person he'd ever seen, then turn around when someone got on her nerves enough or challenged her or fought with her and be almost exactly like him. That thought in itself was kind of... what would Duo say... weird? Scary? He'd probably think it scary if he'd seen her. Having two 'Perfect Soldiers' around to threaten him would be funny. But Tenshi wasn't the 'Perfect Soldier,' she was a tenshi... to everyone.  
  
He glanced to the stairs, no one was coming. The advantage to sitting on this couch was you could see into the kitchens staircase, the one by the front door and the hallway that led to the other wings of the house and practice room. He didn't need to look around to make sure no one would interrupt his thoughts; he was after all trained for anything, his hearing being better then most others. He was wondering if the Tenshi could really do all she said she could. 'Would she really let her Senshi fight Wufei transformed? Would *she* actually fight him.' He shook his head. 'It'd be fun to see someone kick Wufei's butt for once. Though Duo would never let him live it down if he got beat by a girl.' He smirked.  
  
He watched the kitchen stairs from the corner of his eye as he heard a voice coming from them, from the sound of it they, whoever it was, was up at the top of them coming down and was... talking to themselves... or... singing... he kept his head down listening to the words of it... a song he'd never heard before...  
  
"Under a lovers sky... Gonna be with you... And no ones gonna be around... You think that you won't fall... Well just wait until 'til the sun goes down... Underneath the starlight starlight there's a magical feelin' so right... It'll steal your heart tonight! You can try, to resist, just to hide from my kiss but you know, but you know that you can't fight the moonlight. Deep in the dark you surrender your heart, but you know, but you know that you, can't fight the moonlight nooo, you can't fight it, it's gonna get to your heart..."  
  
Usagi stopped singing at the kitchen doorway to the living room, not having bothered to look up at all and noticed Heero sitting there. 'He's so quiet and withdrawn... I wonder why?' she thought before smiling to him. "Konnichi wa Heero-kun! O-genki desu ka?" she asked walking over and sitting across from him on the other couch.  
  
"Hn." He gave a slight nod.  
  
"Well that's nice to hear. Always the talkative one aren't you?" she stared at him a minute when he didn't say anything. "You know if you talked anymore I'd have to tape your mouth shut." He raised an eyebrow towards her making her laugh. "Oh come on Heero! I know you talk both English and Japanese and I'm sure some other languages I don't know..." she scratched her head, "So... come on... out with it... onegai? You gotta talk sometime... I'll make you talk if you don't!" she gave him an evil grin.  
  
'That doesn't look good... looks like one of Duo's before he gets a idea to do something.' He thought looking at her angelic face that held a evil mischievous grin on it. "Maybe I don't want to."  
  
Usagi stared at him, then acted like she passed out on her left side since her right wing still hurt when touched. She brought a hand to her forehead. "I can't believe it... he... he said a FULL sentence!!" with that she sat up smiling. "SEE! I knew you could talk! Wow. Now to keep you talking."  
  
Heero smirked. 'Sounds like a challenge to me.' Watching her; she had a thought full look on her face, her eyes simi glazed like trying to figure something out. "Lets go." He stood up waiting for her.  
  
"Go where?"  
  
He just stared at her.  
  
"Ummm... oh yeah! To show me around, ne?" she stood up waiting for him to lead the way. "So where we goin' first?" she watched as he shrugged took her hand and led the way on what would become a two hour tour of Quatre's mansion and surrounding grounds.  
  
Usagi mainly loved the gardens and the thought that they had a large almost Olympic size covered swimming pool out in the back yard, if you could call it that. The land that the Mansion sits on is a total of three hundred acres. Most, she was actually told this by him, was open land with trails and such they could go on with the bikes and what not, those she hadn't seen yet. He took her by some of the orchards that were planted, Peach, Apple, and Cherry trees in one, different kinds of grapes in another, and the gardens held foods of all kinds. She loved that fact since she was hungry all the time.  
  
Next Heero took her to the garage, which he showed her the mountain bikes, motorcycles, 4x4's, cars and trucks that they all had. He pointed out which was whose of the mountain bikes, motorcycles and 4x4's... wasn't really hard to notice though, they all had the same colors that their Gundams had; she didn't know that though, though she has seen them, she doesn't know who pilots which. Then he pointed out the trucks.  
  
"That's Duo's Ford." He didn't even have to point to it with the 'SHINIGAMI' on the windshield, it was a black Ford F250, 4x4, Crew Cab that had a 6" lift kit with mud tires on it.  
  
"Trowa's." he had a Navy Blue, Chevy 2500 HD, Crew Cab, 4x4, that had a 6" lift kit with all train mud tires on it. In the bottom left corner of his back window she noticed had the little Heavyarms shooting and stepping on the Ford logo, she thought that was quite funny.  
  
"Quatre's." he said. She noticed that after he said it and looking to his left a little the sides of his mouth started to twitch, she didn't know why 'til she looked. She looked and didn't believe her eyes, she could make out a shadow of a truck that stood a good five foot off the ground with tires as tall as she and just as wide as she was tall. Besides that she couldn't see what it was.  
  
"Heero-kun, what is it? I can't tell..." she peered up at him before back to the 'truck' as far as she could tell.  
  
Heero, the sides of his mouth starting to twitch walked over to a far wall and flicked on a light and smirked when he heard her "WWOOOOOOWWWWWWW!! THAT'S HIS!!?? YOU'RE KIDDING ME!!" echo throughout the garage.  
  
He walked back over and nodded his head. "Hn."  
  
Usagi's eyes were huge in surprise. She didn't think that Quatre 'The Innocence' would drive THIS! It was huge! It was indeed five off the ground and the tires were also a foot taller then she was and just as round as they were tall. It was a Midnight Blue Dodge Ram 2500 extended cab, it had a black brush guard with winch, chrome roll bar with five mounted KC lights, and a side step under each door and to top it off on the windshield there was a sticker, much like Duo's 'SHINIGAMI' one, just different words.  
  
She looked at the words on the windshield, "Omae o korosu? I will kill you? Why would he have that on his truck Heero-kun? That's not like Quatre at all..." she turned questioning eyes to him.  
  
Heero looked down to her, still smirking then back to the truck. Usagi followed his glaze; she heard a low chuckling sound looking towards Heero and raised an eyebrow in silent questioning. "'Cause it's not his. It's mine." He watched as her eyes got wider staring at him in awe. "That would be my, 'Toy' as Duo calls it."  
  
Usagi had a fascination with trucks that no one knew about. They just saw her a klutzy crybaby, that didn't wanna learn, they didn't try seeing past that so, what they didn't wanna see, she hid from them. Makoto was the only one that knew about it. She was the only one that didn't shun her for the way she acted. "Wow, that's SO RYOUMI!" she turned to him, "You have GOT to take me riding in that one day!" she grimaced when she hopped a little and grabbed her right side and looked up meekly. "After... my ribs are healed that is."  
  
"Hn." He nodded.  
  
"So if that's actually your 'Toy'... What do you actually drive around? And what's Quatre drive??" she was now really curious. 'If that's his 'Toy' you know he drive a wicked cool truck!' she thought looking around trying to spot one that looked like it would belong to him.  
  
"This ones actually Quatre's." he pointed to a small white iridescent Ford Ranger XLT extended cab.  
  
Usagi looked at it, then to Heero, making sure he wasn't trying to pull anything on her, then back to the truck. "Small, simple... seems Quatre like, ne?" she smiled looking up to him. "Not my cup of tea though, I like THAT one!!" she pointed back to his 'Toy' grinning.  
  
Heero just smirked nodding. They walked down a little more before stopping in front of a Hunter Green GMC 2500 Quad Cab, 4x4 duly. "This is Wufei's."  
  
It wasn't much to look at in her option, kinda like Quatre's... didn't have anything added onto it, no lift kits, no winch, roll bar, head rack, side step, KC lights... no nothing. She looked up expectantly. "Soooo... Where's your regular truck then?" it was the only one he'd yet to point out to her.  
  
They walked over to the far wall and for the first time since she was up, his scowling forever-cold face, showed what might have been a bad attempt at a smile before he spoke, "And this one, is mine."  
  
~ * ~ 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

~ New Things ~  
Chapter 17  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
They stood before a Black HMC4 hard top Hummer. From what she could tell it was just your regular black hard topped Hummer. But he had added a heavy duty brush guard which a winch was attached to, a roof rack and light bar that had four KC lights on it and a lift kit, though she couldn't tell how high of one. Hummers were usually high in the first place, but this one was almost a full inch or two taller then Duo's which had a six inch lift added to it.  
  
She liked it, really, really liked it. She started to slightly jump up and down. "Can we go for a ride!? Can we go for a ride!? Huh!? Huh?! HUH! Onegai Heero-kun! Come on! Lets go for a ride!?" she started to pull on his shirt sleeve not even noticing she was doing it, it was more habit being caught up in the moment like she usually got when she was excited.  
  
  
~ * ~ * ~ SM Dimension ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Ami sat in her room studying for her math test demo her mind kept wondering back to the fight, how Usagi wasn't mad at them for betraying her, then to after the battle after the light had gone down and the youma defeated, she thought back to Rei's words as she closed her eyes leaning her head back and re-watching it all.  
  
"Then I think we need to pay a visit to Sailor Pluto, she'll know what to do about it." Rei clenched her fist that wasn't helping to hold, the now de-transformed Ami steady. "And I swear on Mars and all that's Holy if she knew about this..." she let her sentence trail off, knowing the others agreed with her on that one.  
  
"And we did agree with that, but we never found her." She said out loud looking back to her papers, just as she was getting back to working on a problem her communicator went off. She flipped it open. "Hai, Ami here, doushita no Rei-chan?" she asked the Fire Senshi.  
  
"Konnichi wa Ami-chan, there's a meeting at the Temple in ten, I'll see you there." Was Rei's short message before cutting the link.  
  
Ami sighed. "Another meeting?" This was the fifth meeting since the battle. The others had been no good of use. They visited the Time Gate and Pluto wasn't there. They went to the Outers apartment and they, also were not there. They visited each three times, once as a group then once on their own.  
  
She shook her head as she packed her bag and left thinking while walking. 'Their not there each time, yet all their things are still in the apartment, as if their just avoiding us, but why? They didn't like the Inners, including Usagi, so why are they avoiding us? If that's truly what they were doing... Maybe they were just on tour or at a race or something.' She tried to find a logical explanation for it.  
  
Five minutes later she ended up at the Temple and sat on a pillow by the others. "Oi Minna-chan."  
  
"Oi Ami-chan." They all replied.  
  
"Soooo, Rei-chan, why'd you call this meeting?" Minako asked.  
  
"I called it because..." she didn't really have a reason. "Ummm..."  
  
"You don't have a reason do you?" Ami was getting fed up with these 'for nothing' meetings. "Rei-chan, just admit it, the Sacred Fire doesn't like you anymore and the Outers are out on tour or something, they've not been around since before Usagi and Makoto disappeared, so I don't know why we're tryin' to get help from them."  
  
"Ohhh... you go Ami!" Minako cheered. She was also getting kinda tired of these meetings. The youma's were attacking anymore... so there wasn't any reason to call them.  
  
"Oi that's not fair! The Sacred Fire likes me! It gives me visions all the times!" Rei protested.  
  
"Yeah of dancing fairies on a sugar high..." Minako muttered.  
  
Ami tried not to laugh. "Minako onegai, stop... be nice you guys..."  
  
"Yea well at least I don't go around chasing after guys I don't even know!"  
  
"Well..." Minako had to think a minute. "At least I don't go to bed hugging a Tuxedo Karmen doll!" she smirked.  
  
Ami closed her eyes and silently counted to ten. Then opened them and watched as Minako and Rei kept throwing remarks and threats back and forth. "Alright... that's... ENOUGH!!!" she yelled effectively getting their attention. "Rei if you called this meeting just to fight with Minako I swear on Mercury I'm gonna freeze your Sacred Fire! Now... WHY... are we here?" she asked calmly.  
  
Rei was shocked. 'Freeze the Sacred Fire...' She couldn't let anyone do that and since she'd... they'd... nobody'd ever seen Ami mad, upset hai... mad no... So not ever seeing her mad, she didn't know if she'd actually freeze her Sacred Fire or not, so she shut up. "I... I called this meeting 'cause the Fire showed me a vision of Usagi-chan..." he voice wavered a bit.  
  
"Wow, she actually called it for a reason..." Minako muttered grinning again. "Soo, where is the Odango?"  
  
Ami nodded, "Hai, where is Usagi-hime?"  
  
Rei thought about the vision. "Well... truthfully... I don't know..." they looked her with 'Nani!?' looks on their faces. "Well all it showed were her surrounded by five guys, Makoto and huge robot type things..."  
  
Ami took hold of her chin while she thought about this. "Well we know from what your saying" she nodded to Rei "that she's not here anymore... at least not in Japan... We don't have any 'huge robot type things'... and I don't think America or other Nations do either... soo... she's in a different dimension..." she concluded.  
  
"Yea, no kidding, ya thunk it?" Minako joked. "The question is which one and how do we get there? Without the Outers help we don't have enough power to do a Sailor Teleport... and without Sailor Pluto's help... well we're screwed."  
  
Ami stared open mouthed at Minako. "Minako-chan..." she was stunned, granted it wasn't out right cursing, it was more then she'd ever said before.  
  
"What?" Minako looked confused then like a light lighting up she got the message. "Oh come on Ami-chan, it's not like I've never said it before, and besides... it's the TRUTH!"  
  
"Well yea it is, demo come on... geez... Alright anyways... I guess 'til we can Sailor Pluto's help on this one we are, as Minako-chan put it, 'Screwed'. So each of us can keep checking in on the Time Gate and the Outers Apartment every now and then and if we find anything we'll call a meeting for it, so 'til then, I'll see you both at school tomorrow."  
  
"Hai agreed. Ja ne Minna-chan!" Ami hopped up waved and left down the steps back to her studying.  
  
"Yea, ja ne Rei-chan." Minako waved before leaving also.  
  
  
~ * ~ Quatre's Mansion Practice Room; Wufei ~ * ~  
  
Ever since the 'Firing Squad' as Makoto had called it... their meeting for answers, Wufei had been in the practicing room doing his Katana moves, perfecting them and trying new ones he'd read about. He had stormed outta the living room for iie real reason, demo to just get out of there. So now he was fighting against one of the practice dummies, for once, it's not Duo.  
  
With a cry of rage he punched the head of the dummy swiftly turned and kicked it's stomach with his left leg, back flipped away then jumped forward hitting it's neck with the side of his right hand then preformed a roundhouse kick on it before starting a new series of punches and kicks.  
  
'Baka onna, doesn't know what she's talking about!' he thought as he practiced, 'How can she be all of them and the same? But she proved it. So it must be real. Fighting...' he kicked the dummy in the shin then punched it's nose. 'We don't need the help from a bunch of onnas. We're doing fine on our own!' he grabbed a wooden practice Katana and swiftly moved in a fluent motion on cutting across the dummies stomach.  
  
'I remember legends of the long dead Moon Kingdom, so what if she's the Princess Serenity from them, or Eternal Sailor Moon... why do we need their help? What's so special about them that their here and we need their help!? ARRUUGGH!!' violently turning around left using his bodies momentum to add to the speed of it going to slice across the neck of the dummy, "WE ARE NOT WEAK!!!!" he yelled as he sliced across the neck...... and watched as the head rolled across the floor.  
  
"Okay, practice is now... over." He said almost sheepishly looking at the dummies head before putting up the practice katana and walk outta the room to shower and change like nothing had happened. It was a good thing no one else was in the room to see Wufei looking sheepish, for if there had been, he'd had to kill 'em.  
  
  
~ * ~ * ~ Garage; Heero & Usa ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Heero wanted to tell her to leave him alone to let go of him and that he didn't have to take her for a ride, but with eyes like that and the puppy face she was giving him, for the life of him he couldn't tell her that, instead he gave her a slight nod of his head. "Maybe later Tenshi, after you heal a little more. I don't stick to the main roads if you know what I mean." He pointed to her ribs.  
  
She looked confused for a minute before if finally donned on her. "Ohhh, okies then doomo!! We can go later on." She gave him a soft friendly hug that startled Heero somewhat, he didn't let it show; no one had ever given him a hug 'cept for that crazy stalker Relena, she had a thing for him, and he didn't much like her at *all*. "So what now?"  
  
He didn't say anything, just turned and walked back out of the garage and waited for her. Usagi sighed, "One day, I'll get you talking more and that goof of a Wufei to stop calling onna's weak." She grinned as the turned around shrugged and went to follow him, her minds wheels starting to turn with thoughts of achieving her two goals.  
  
They walked back towards the pool and turned down a little light wooded path, once they cleared the woods they came out to a clearing that held two tennis courts and a basketball court. "Wow..." she looked around at the different colored flowers that surrounded the three courts. "This is cool. Y'all play out here often?" she looked up to him as she walked towards the flowers to smell them.  
  
"Duo drags us out here every now and then for a game of basketball." He said watching her bed over and smell a purple and white Lilly. After she smelled that one she started to move to a different of flower, she walked a few feet, tripped, caught herself looking to him with a sheepish look and told him. "I, uhh, meant to do that." Then on smelling the other flowers as he shook his head at her.  
  
They walked a little ways down on the opposite side of the courts and into another clearing, this was a small shooting range and bow and arrow range. "Cool. So you guys practice here a lot or something?" she asked not really knowing who she was talking to. For if she did she'd of known he was the main one that used this spot.  
  
"Hn." He nodded as he reached behind him and pulled out a silver Colt .45 with pearl handle sidings on it. It was a beautiful gun, if you could call a gun that. She backed up a little and watched as he walked a good 50 yards from the shooting booth, fired off five rounds while she held her hands over her ears. He then walked up to the shooting booth pressing a red button. The target moved up to the stand, he took it off and handed it to her.  
  
"Wooowww..." She looked up at him, "You're good! You didn't miss the heart or head once." She looked back at the target that had three holes in the heart area and two dead center of the eyes. "That's good." She handed it back to him.  
  
"Doomo. Here." He held the gun out, safety on to her. He didn't normally do this, at all. Not with any other gun and definitely *not* with this one, it was special to him, he couldn't remember why, something from his childhood he thought, there was a thin shimmer of memory about it, but he didn't know of nande really. What he did know was that her name was on those disks...   
  
Her eye's became wide as he held the gun for her to take. She stared at it for a long moment before looking back up to him. "I... I can't use that... I don't know how to..."  
  
He took her by the shoulder and moved her up to the shooting booth standing behind her. "Here, hold it like this." He brought his hands up and positioned hers where they needed to be to hold the gun right. "Aim through here." He brought it up to her right eye letting her try aiming it. "And pull the trigger when you're ready." He stayed behind her as she concentrated on the target in front of her.  
  
She aimed, the gun being held steady thanks to Heero's hands still lightly covering hers, she was sure if he took them off the gun would be shaking all over the place from lack of knowing what she was doing and scared she'd do something wrong, she'd never used a gun before, after all.  
  
'Aim through here... center of the target... And pull trigger.' On her last though she pulled the trigger and the gun gave a hefty kick as it fired off she was thrown back into Heero's chest. 'Wow, he's got a hard chest. Must work out a lot.' She thought with a goofy smile on her face she looked up to him. "Wow, that was cool... kicks a lot huh?" she stood on her own as he pushed the button to call the target back to them.  
  
"Hai, you get used to it." He pulled the target from the post with surprise but hid it. She had hit it right on the head about two inches from being in the center. "Hn."  
  
"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" she pointed to the hole.  
  
"Good thing."  
  
"Yatta! Ryoumi! What else is there to do around here?" she looked around, it was quite a big place. "You know we should do this again sometime. It was kinda fun."  
  
"Hn." He folded up the target and handed he to her to keep, she just smiled and pocketed it. "Come on it's getting late." He turned and started back for the house.  
  
Usagi looked around her for the first time since they left the house. It was indeed getting late, the skies had turned a nice shade of darkening blue, with oranges and reds mixed in making it a nice shot for someone that was into photography as her mother was. 'I miss you Okasan...' she thought sadly before turning and taking up a slow jog caught up to Heero as they walked silently back to the house.  
  
Once inside they went to the kitchen, she watched as Heero grabbed each of them a bottle of water from the fridge. "Arigatou, Heero." thanking him for the water, took off the cap and let the cool liquid cool off her dry hot mouth. She sighed with being refreshed on such a hot day. "Arigatou for showing me around too! That was fun, and we have GOT to go driving around one day when I heal a little more, maybe tomorrow?" she watched as he shrugged.  
  
"Okies, well whenever then. Your 'Toy' is SO cool! Maybe after the meeting or sometime your not busy..." she started timidly "Would you mind taking me into town to the park? And so I could get a few things from a store..."muttering "if they take the money I have that is... Would that be okay?" hoping that he wouldn't turn her down she gave him her puppy eyes just for backup.  
  
'Kami-sama I hate this...' Heero thought 'Iie you dameyo.' The voice said. 'Hai I do. Leave me alone!' Heero shot back. 'You like it and her and you know it.' She voice argued. 'Iie I don't, the only reason I'm doing all this is 'cause they ordered us to be nice to them, so I have to.' He reasoned. 'Yeah. Right. And I'm Wufei's best friend. You like her, admit it.' Heero mentally growled. 'No. I. Don't! So drop it!' the voice didn't reply. Heero was knocked from his thoughts by Usagi, "Heero-kun?"  
  
"Hmm?" he slightly shook his head looking down at her, eyes and face not showing any emotion, as they had all day, remaining cold and uncaring, while his inner thoughts would suggest other wise. He nodded his head, "Hnn."  
  
Usagi's eye widened for a second 'cause she had fully expected him to say no to her. She gave a short squeal before catching him in a short hug then pulling back. "Arigatou Heero-kun!" and with that she turned and happily skipped up the stairs leaving a confused Heero staring after her before turning around and heading up the main stairs to his room.   
  
  
~ * ~ * ~ Usagi's room ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Usagi walked in her room and carefully plopped down on her bed tired. She thought about the days events and started to look around her room for the first time taking in what it looked like and was decorated in and that it was a fairly large room.  
  
Since she was laying on her back on the bed she noticed the ceiling was a rich blue color with little stars and planets, the walls a Sky blue. She sat up and looked around, the carpet was a deep almost black blue, and the bed sheets were black with silver moons and stars on them as were the pillows.  
  
She noticed there was a little nightstand on either side of the bed, the wall the bed was on had two large two-door windows with little balconies on them, the wall to her left had a round table with four chairs, a mini fridge and a TV on a stand a little closer to the middle of the bed and the table, so you could watch from either spot. To her right was the bathroom that was done in lighter shades of blue with a wee bit of light pastel yellow to accent it, and between the bathroom door and the wall the window was on was a large oak five drawer dresser with a mirror hanging behind it.  
  
"This is pretty nice! I like it!" she smiled as she laid back down for a little nap, it was only around five pm. 'Sure does' yawn 'get dark early here...' she thought drifting off to a light sleep.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Later that night around 6:30pm Wufei went and woke Tenshi up with a gentle shake of her shoulders and the whispering of dinner being ready. She nodded and he left her to come down on her own. When she got there she noticed everyone was already there and waiting for her. With a goofy smile on her face and a quick "Gomen nasai." for being late she sat and joined them to eat.  
  
They ate and talked, those that did anyhow, about what they did that day and where they went. Usagi mostly talked about everything she saw and Heero teaching her to shoot his Colt .45 and being only two inches off from the center of the head. They were shocked to hear this for they knew Heero never let anyone... *anyone* touch that gun. Why they didn't really know, but there were a lot of things about Heero that no one knew, and probably would never know of. That was just him.  
  
Reicheru and Duo told about all the drawings they had started and were planning on finishing tomorrow after the meeting, and about how goofy Duo was being trying to act all macho for some of the poses and then turning around trying to be serious and goofy. They had spent the whole day up in her room drawing and being goofy with the occasional run to the kitchen for snacks.  
  
After dinner everyone helped clear and clean up the kitchen with Quatre. After which they watched some TV and one by one they said their good nights and went to bed to rest for the next days activities.  
  
~ * ~ 


End file.
